Second Life
by Nimaway3au
Summary: Aranel always had trouble fitting in, but that was the way she liked it. However, the continuing emergence of greater powers and a fateful trip into the bush leads her to discover her second life. Legolas OC, girl falls into M.E but with a hopefully new t
1. A Walk in the Woods

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything you recognise, J.R.R Tolkien does, though it would be nice to have a Legolas all of my own!

Summary: Aranel always had trouble fitting in, but that was the way she liked it. However, the continuing emergence of greater powers and a fateful trip into the bush leads her to discover her second life. Legolas O/C, girl falls into middle earth but with a (hopefully) new twist.

A/N: Italics are character thoughts.

Chapter 1: A walk in the woods.

Aranel came from a dysfunctional family, as a matter of fact her whole life could be classified as pretty much dysfunctional. She was 17; she wasn't ugly, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a fairly slim figure she was probably quite far from it. She did have her faults though, she went under constant battle with her skin as most teenagers do and even though she tried to exercise she really thought treadmills were for people who couldn't be bothered moving anywhere; her brother would tease her and say she needed a personality transplant more than anything, but really, what can you expect from brothers. At the moment we can find Aranel walking, as she often does, in the bush surrounding her home, on the outskirts of Sydney, and it is here that her journey starts.

The sun had started to sink below the horizon, casting long shadows on the ground as Aranel negotiated the familiar fallen log that was in her path. She had a lot on her mind tonight, which wasn't unusual, she always had a million and one things on her mind but tonight it was something different, something she usually hid in the dark depths of her conscience. _It's happened again,_ she thought as she replayed the scene in her mind.

She had been at school, her archenemy Jason had, as always, been saying something nasty and degrading about her along the lines of what a 'Freak' she was, when it had happened. The pair of scissors lying on the desk between them had, apparently on their own accord, flown into the air and just about imbedded themselves in Jason's arm. It was assumed she had thrown them and as she was lead down the all to familiar corridor to the principals office, Jason' s mingled shrieks of pain with the word 'Freak' echoing behind her, she could only think that he was indeed right. She really was a Freak, freakish things tended to constantly happen around her. This little episode had resulted in yet another long talk between the principal and her mother, yet another suggestion of some kind of counselling and detention for the rest of her life.

And so here she was now, trying yet again to walk away from it all, only to be betrayed by her mind as it replayed it to her. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened, just to add to her misery. Things like this often happened when she was emotional, very happy, angry or stressed. She had found it funny as a child when her toys went whizzing through the air occasionally, though no one else laughed, but as she got older and came to realise these things were far from normal, she had become more and more secluded, afraid people would see her for the what she really was, a Freak, she thought, Jason making that all to real for her.

It was in the middle of all this contemplation that she almost walked straight into him, well, the point of his arrow that was unfortunately aimed at her head.

'Mani naa lle umien?" he said in rather a demanding voice.

Aranel, not having ever been in a situation like this before and having no idea how to handle it, stared dumbly at the man with her mouth open.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" the man said looking slightly annoyed.

"Er...um… Lle quena what now? " she stammered, very nervous of the arrow still being pointed directly at her.

"Do you speak elvish?" he asked again, his voice slightly accented.

It was at this point that it all clicked in Aranel's mind. _Of course! That's what this is about, my brother has got one of his friends to pull a stupid prank on me, just cause I love Lord of the rings. Idiot._

"No, as a matter of fact I don't." Aranel said now, her confidence coming back to her, "And you can tell my brother I hate him." She continued as she brushed past the arrow and went to walk past him. But, so quickly she was unable to register the movement, he was in front of her again.

"Ok, nice costume and everything, good accent and stuff but you've done your job. I'm gonna go now." Aranel said in annoyance and went to push past him yet again. But again he was in front of her before she could blink.

"Actually, I have not done my job, you will answer my questions calmly now or I shall have to take you back for questioning." The mysterious man said, now a little to menacing for Aranel's liking, his hand coming to rest on a dagger in his belt.

_He just doesn't give up!_ She thought as her stubborn side raised its ugly head and she stupidly took a few steps towards him.

"Look _buddy_, I don't need this right now, all I want is to go for a quiet walk by myself and you rock up and start demanding things. Seriously, I get it, my brother thought it would be funny to have Legolas jump out at me and threaten my life, nice joke, I'm laughing see. Ha ha. Are you happy now, can I go please?" She was getting worked up now and the thought of what had happened earlier today was still clearly in her mind, she prayed he would get the message and leave her alone before something else happened.

"This is your last opportunity, you will tell me what you are doing trespassing on these grounds or I will be forced – "

"Will you just leave me alone!" Aranel cut in, poking him hard in the chest.

He drew his dagger slightly at the contact, making Aranel even more furious.

"You will refrain from using physical action against-" and before he could finish this time, a number of this happened all at once.

The thing that Aranel had feared the most was the only thing she really noticed. In her state of complete annoyance and anger at this man she wasn't really surprised to see a rather large branch flying through the air for his head. But just as she focused on this her mobile rang, the Spanish Hat Dance ringing out amidst the flashing lights attached to her phone, startling her and breaking her concentration on her surroundings. The man in front of her, completely oblivious to the branch that had fallen just short of him, was apparently still in character and had his arrow out again, this time pointed directly at the phone.

"Oh for gods sake get a grip!" Aranel just about snarled as she answered the phone.

"What foul magic is this!" he demanded, as she heard her mums voice on the other end of the line.

"Where are you, it's getting dark, I think you should come home." Her mum said. Aranel could hear the concern in her voice.

"What magic-"

"SHUT UP!" Aranel yelled at the mystery man.

"Who's with you?" her mother asked suspiciously.

"Only one of Brad's stupid friends who thinks it's funny to annoy me." Aranel replied, turning to glare at the man only to find that he was flat on his back. Aranel could only stare in shock as the sick sinking feeling settled in her stomach.

"Which one?" she was vaguely aware of her mum asking. "……Aranel? Are you there still?"

"What….oh….yeah…coming" Aranel said absently, hanging up on her mother and focusing on the problem at hand.

She crouched next to him, checking his pulse and breathing which were both fine, apparently he had just been knocked out and she couldn't help but notice that the branch had moved from its earlier resting spot. _Must have been when I yelled_. She thought desperately, tears prickling her eyes. _Oh God I hate this!_

After standing in shock for a minute still staring at him, she decided to do the only thing she thought she could, she walked away, and after about 2 meters she ran.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time Aranel got home it was dark and she could see her mother peering through the curtains, looking out for her. As she approached the house she wiped the tears off her face that had been falling as she ran, now she just hoped it wasn't too obvious she was upset. _Just head straight up stairs before anyone notices._ She instructed herself, her hand on the doorknob. _Ok, here we go._ And she opened it, shutting it a little to loudly in her hast and began a quick dash for the stairs when her mothers voice stopped her half way up.

"Aranel, sweetie, can we talk." Her mother said, a little shyly, but Aranel knew better, no matter how sweet and compliant her mother seemed, she would get answers eventually. _May as well get this over with,_ Aranel thought dejectedly as she backtracked down the stairs into the lounge.

"Yes mum?" she said in what she hoped was a calm voice.

"How are you?" her mum said casually but Aranel could see her mothers analysing look as she took in her appearance. Aranel gazed back at her mum, taking in her dark curly hair and her height. Aranel, unlike her brother, hadn't inherited much from her mother, besides her stubbornness perhaps. Her brother, sitting on the couch, was from her mothers first marriage, Aranel had apparently been an accident after the marriage had ended, her mother never talked about Aranel's father so she could only assume she was more like him.

"Fine." Was the only reply Aranel was willing to supply after a moment, hoping against hope that this might be the extent of their talk.

"You look a little…upset, sweetie. You're all flushed, are you sure-"

"I'm fine mum, I was running, that's all." Aranel cut in, still determined to steer the conversation away from where she knew it was going.

"Good…. Because you know you can tell me anyth-"

"Yes mum, I know I can tell you anything."  
"Good…And your not to upset about what happened today at school?"

_Ah, here we go… _Aranel thought, "It's fine, these things happen." Aranel said, even though 'these things' never happened to anybody else.

"Yes, I suppose they do, we all get a little angry sometimes, we do things we can't help. You have nothing to feel ashamed for Aranel you know that-"  
"Yes mum I know," Aranel replied quietly, looking at her feet. She had mixed emotions about her mother when she was like this. Her mother knew perfectly well what had happened, that odd things happened around her daughter and Aranel didn't know wether she should be glad her mother never seemed to upset or annoyed because at least if her mother was angry with her it might seem slightly more normal.

"Good, that's good then." Her mother said though Aranel wasn't really listening anymore.

"And you had a nice walk?" Her mother asked casually as if their awkward conversation had never happened.

"No," replied Aranel, glaring daggers at her brother, "He sent some idiot to play a joke on me and threaten me in a stupid costume."

"What?" Brad asked, looking extremely confused.

"Oh, really, that's what that was about then, you did seem very distracted." Her mother said over Brad.

" 'What?'" Aranel said imitating her brother and ignoring her mother's comment, "like you don't know. Just send some psycho after me dressed as Legolas to threaten me. Thanks for ruining something I enjoy." She continued bitterly.

"What! But I didn't! Wish I had though, that's a great idea!" Brad replied chuckling at the idea.

"Yeah right, you're such an idiot! I hate you. You ruin everything for me!" Aranel said a little to loudly.

"That's enough you two." Their mother cut in.

" That's harsh sis, I'm serious, I didn't do anything, you think I'd do that to you after what happened today?" Brad continued.

"Why do you always bring that up! I hate it!" Aranel said furiously, she could feel the tears returning and her brother knew it.

"Hey, calm down, it's ok. Look, I'm sorry I brought it up ok? But I seriously didn't send that guy after you, though maybe we should say something to the police if he threatened you…" Brad trailed off, putting his arms around Aranel and looking to his mother for support.

"Yes, I think maybe we should, this sounds serious sweetie. What exactly happened-"

"Nothing, it was nothing, I……I recognized him, that's all, I just assumed it was one of your mates Brad," she said nervously, looking at her brother. "It must have been someone from school…I just got mixed up that's all….ha ha" Aranel laughed nervously as she pushed away from her brother and headed up stairs. "Anyway, I have a lot of homework. Night." She said as she made a hasty retreat to her room. She had a lot to think about, even more than when she had started out on her walk that evening. The logical part of her was protesting madly, she should go to the police really but….there was something, somehow it was obvious to her that he wasn't just a guy in a costume waving a bow and arrow around, he was the real deal, which could only mean that he was an…._No, you know they can't possible exist_. Cut in the logical part of her mind.

And it was with these thoughts chasing each other around in her head that she finally drifted off to sleep, the logical part of her mind giving up its protesting till the morning.

So there you go! First chapter, please please please review cos I'll only post more if people like it! Oh! And no flames please, I'm only young!

Elvin Translations:

Mani naa lle umien? What are you doing?

Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie Do you speak elvish?


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: J.R.R Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings not me!

A/N: Italics are character thoughts.

Chapter 2: Lost

The day had dragged on for Aranel, she had arrived home later than she had planned due to the detention she had received the previous day. As she opened the front door, the sun already sinking below the horizon, she looked around for any sign of life.

_Good, they're still out._ She thought as she quickly went up stairs. Her mother had gone to her brother's football match, and with any luck Aranel hoped they wouldn't be home for another hour or so, that way they wouldn't find out that she had gone out.

As Aranel packed a small back pack with a jumper and torch and other bits she thought she might need for a walk at night, she felt the excitement building in her at the thought of what she was going to do. She knew her mother would never had let her go after the episode of the mysterious man, it had taken all morning on Aranel's behalf to convince her not to go to the police about it, but now she just had to know. She had been planning it all day at school. Knowing no one would be home she thought she'd have hours to wonder around, just to see if he was still there, just to make sure that he wasn't in fact…._ This really is ridiculous._ She thought as she finished packing, slipping her silver Lord of the Rings ring on her finger for luck. _He wont be there cause he's just some random and even if he is, what am I going to do, just walk up and say 'hey, your not an elf by any chance are you?' _ She hesitated at this thought. What was she going to do if she met him again? She decided that she'd work that one out in the unlikely case that she actual found him. So with that she started off out the back gate and headed towards the bush that was darkening quickly as the sun disappeared.

Aranel had been walking for a while. She had her torch out, thanking the stroke of brilliance that had made her take it with her and she had her jumper on to combat the increasing cold. In fact it was the increasing cold that she first noticed as slightly odd for that particular time of the year. _I told you this was a bad idea,_ said the logical part of her, _now your just cold, hungry and tired and you haven't found anything._ Aranel shut out that side of her mind. It had been complaining quite a lot since she had past the fallen log from her previous nights walk, and that had been some time ago.

Aranel stopped walking now, shining the torch into the darkness, trying to decide whether she should go back, after all, it had been a pretty pointless thing to do in the first place. As she stood there, contemplating this, she shone her torch up into the branched above her and it was only after a moment or two that she noticed something very strange. The trees had changed. Where there had once been very distinctive Australian bush there were now tall pine trees that looked like they could have been there since the beginning of time. Aranel shivered as she looked at them, they made her feel very small and insignificant. _Maybe some one planted them ages ago and the bush grew around them._ She tried to reason with herself. She was very aware of how dark it had grown and the adventure seemed to have seeped out of her walk.

_I'll just go a little further, just to the top of the hill, so I can see the city lights._ She thought, knowing that seeing the lights below her and the harbour in the distance would reassure her. It was one of her favourite places to come. She was able to find peace in being so far away from it all.

She tried to ignore the increasing anxiety growing in her. Now that she was aware of her surroundings she noticed that it didn't change back to the bush she had hoped for, but if anything appeared to be becoming more and more untamed. She was getting to the point of just turning around and running all the way home again when she saw the clearing at the top of the hill just ahead of her. _Thank God!_ She thought, she had had that horrible feeling of being followed; the kind you get after you watch a horror movie and you think something's going to jump out of the closet and eat you even though you know nothing is there.

As Aranel past through the last of the trees and came to the middle of the clearing the shock seemed to hit her like a physical blow and fear rose up inside her. In front of her was not the familiar scene of tall buildings and twinkling lights, there was no web of roads and no busy harbour glinting in the background. There was nothing. Just the dark shadows of trees stretching as far as her eyes could see.

_Your on the wrong side of the hill_ said a hopeful voice in her head, so in desperation she looked around her. _No, definitely not on the wrong side, I'm on the top, there can't be a wrong side!_ She thought as she managed to stumble to a twisted, wind battered tree and slump down onto its trunk, still not able to take her eyes of the unknown and frightening scene before her. Aranel could think of nothing else to do but to shut her eyes tightly and pray to anything at all that when she opened her eyes her own world would be there to great her, and not this strange, wild place that she had become completely lost in. But before she managed to open her eyes again she felt a sharp jab on the base of her back. Aranel's eyes snapped open as she sprung to her feet and turned quickly on the spot, her heart felt like it was thumping its way all the up her throat and making a bid for freedom.

Behind her stood an oddly familiar elderly man, with a long silver beard and pointed hat and behind him stood a row of what Aranel could only assume to be warriors of some sort, for they were well armed and yet again all weapons were aimed at her.

"Now, stay calm child. We just need to ask you a few questions." The old man said in a voice that was far to stern to be calming.

Aranel again found herself struck dumb and unable to respond.

"Come now, easy does it, we don't want to hurt you if you will just co-operate with us." He was now edging towards Aranel slowly. Aranel started to back away, slightly confused about why they were so nervous of an unarmed girl but nether the less far more concerned by the fact that hurting her had been mentioned.

"Just come here now, child, nice and slowly…" the old man was still talking but Aranel was to busy working out her options to listen. She realised now that she really was at their mercy and the only thing that she had for defence was her torch, so failing to see any other option she decided to take a good look at her assailant, pointed the torch directly at the old mans face and turned it on.

This was a mistake. The old man, momentarily blinded by the bright light threw his hands up to cover his face and took a few hasty steps back, stumbling on one of the roots of the tree. The men surrounding him took this as a sign, and moved forward, surrounding her whilst one moved swiftly to her side, twisting her arms behind her back and bringing her to her knees, making her gasp out in pain.

"Gandalf! What has she done to you! What evil has she used against you!" She heard one man exclaim as he steadied him.

_Gandalf!..._ Aranel thought through the haze of emotion that was running through her. But her thoughts were cut of by a man riding into the light still being cast by the torch which now lay, untouched, on the ground.

"She has used the same magic on you Gandalf, as she did me. Though I think you have had a lucky escape tonight old friend." Aranel watched the man speak, she knew him. He was the man she had run into yesterday.

"Indeed, I think you may be right Legolas, though I do not understand why she has not attacked us. You say she attacked you without having to move, as if she used her mind?"

"Yes, she did." The man Aranel now shockingly recognised as Legolas said, taking a step towards her to analyse her more closely.

"Perhaps we should show her some mercy for refraining to harm us tonight." Gandalf murmured.

Legolas looked back at him saying quietly, almost as if he wished her not to take offence, "You know what my father ordered."

"Yes…yes, alright then." Gandalf said as he started to walk away.

Aranel was still being held, kneeling with her arms behind her back as she tried to take in the reality of the situation and had no time to register the blow that came to the back of her heard, sending her spiralling into darkness.


	3. Questions in the dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.RTolkien does!

A/N: This chapter has a few point of view changes, swapping between Aranel and Legolas to get both sides of the story.

A/N: Oh and thanks to TheLoneShe-Elf and rougelovelegolas for reviewing!

Chapter 3: Questions in the dark.

Aranel's slow climb back into consciousness was a difficult one. She was only slightly aware of her surroundings and extremely uncomfortable, so waking up wasn't really something she was in a hurry to do. When she did finally wake she wished she hadn't. Opening her eyes, she became highly confused as to what was happening, as everything looked exactly the same as when her eyes were shut. It was pitch black, and she felt like someone had squashed her into a tiny, very hard bath and left the tap to drip on her.

It was only after a few minutes that her eyes adjusted and she could make out a faint orange glow through a bared door. _A cell?_ This sent her into even more confusion as she tried to remember how on Earth she had managed to get there, and sat up quickly, only to lie down again as her head throbbed painfully. _I need some Panadol! _She thought as she automatically reached for her bag. _Where is…?_ It was then she realised she was missing a lot of things other than her bag. Her jewellery and jacket had also gone. _What is going on!_ She thought wildly as she shut her eyes again, both to try and ease her head and remember. _I went for a walk… it was night…I was trying to find…..oh_. The pieces all fell back into place as her little adventure came flooding back to her and she rubbed the back of her heard where she now assumed someone had hit her. _But why did they want me?_ She wondered, as her head continued to feel like someone was madly hammering inside it and she desperately tried to figure out how she was going to get out of this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Legolas sat between his father, King Thranduil, and Gandalf, and listened as Gandalf told his account of what had happened earlier in the forest. The contents of the girls bag and the other objects she had been carrying had been laid out on the table in front of them. As he listened he looked around at everyone in the room. His fathers most trusted advisers, all of which were listening intently, the elves that had accompanied them, and two servants, both of which were also listening intently and trying to look as if they weren't.

"She did not directly attack though, and I do not know why. She was under more threat than when she met Legolas in the woods and yet she did nothing." Gandalf said, shaking his head and falling into silence.

"Perhaps she could not take all of you on at once. You say she is quite young, perhaps her powers have not fully developed. Could that not be the case?" The King asked Gandalf, who looked to be deep in thought.

"Perhaps…though it still puzzles me. For anyone to have such power, and be able to control it as you said she could, Legolas, she must have been trained. Unless we are dealing with something we have completely over looked."

"You say she must have trained with the Istari, but she had no staff when we found her and yet she was still able to produce light. And I cannot recall seeing her with a staff when I first encounted her in the forest. How can this be, Gandalf, if she is indeed an Istari." There were murmurs of agreement to Legolas's comment from the rest of the room.

"And what of this Gandalf? She carries the one ring!" The King said, they had been through every thing that Aranel had on her, coming down to her replica of the one ring and deciding that this, if anything, proved her to be trouble.

Gandalf shook his head, looking at his hands, "I don't know," he said quietly, the room falling silent to hear his response. After a moment of thought he continued, "There is something though, something I hadn't thought worth checking it seemed such an impossibility…." Gandalf trailed off, lost in thought again.

"Go on" Thranduil prompted. The room was watching Gandalf intensely.

"I will need more time, I do not wish to go into to much detail now. It is a long shot and I doubt anything will come of it but….I will need to question her, Thranduil, so if you could hold off with any plans you had for her it would be much appreciated."

Thranduil nodded his agreement adding "As long as you have taken the precautions needed to keep her detained, if she is indeed as powerful as you seem to believe I cannot have her escaping and seeking revenge or something of the like." There were more murmurs of agreement from the Kings advisers at this.

"I don't think she would," Legolas said, followed by a stunned silence.

"Pardon." Thranduil looked at his son, clearly sunned by his disagreement, "She attacked you without reason, how can you defend her now?"

"Because she was terrified, father. She was absolutely terrified of us and she was afraid of me at first as well. I do not think she wants anything to do with us, so why would she seek revenge and draw even more attention to herself?"

"She attacked you Legolas, using higher powers than have been seen in these parts for centuries. I will protect these lands from such things and you will support me in it." Thranduil was speaking directly to Legolas now, without a thought for whom ever else was in the room.

"I do support you father, as I always have, but I do not see the point in keeping a terrified girl held in our dungeons. Why not grant her freedom? I think you will find we shall hear no more of her-"

"Legolas if I set her free on your pure instinct that she will not return and she does, with more of…..what ever she is, what will my people, _your_ people think? It is our duty to protect them!" The King was standing now leaning over Legolas so he had to look up at him.

The room was completely still, no one dared even breathe to loudly the tension was so thick.

After a moment Legolas stood as well, "Fine. Keep her looked up then, but if Gandalf finds nothing she will be set free, I will see to it."

And it was with that the council ended, Gandalf leaving to question Aranel, and the rest of the council leaving Legolas to sit and contemplate why this girl intrigued him so.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Aranel, who had fallen into an uneasy sleep, was startled awake by three loud thumps and a strange whisper from the cell door. She sat up slowly, the thumping in her head had reduced itself to a slight ache, so she stood up and headed for the back of the cell, pressing herself up against the hard stone.

Light was bobbing up and down out side the door, evidently someone had come to see her and as the door opened she recognised the silhouette of the man who stood there. He swung his torch into the darkness that was her cell and both mirrored each other as they put their hands up to shield their eyes from the light.

Gandalf followed the light in, closing the door behind him. Aranel heard the jingle of keys and the snap of the lock as someone outside locked it after him.

"Well then child, you have managed to cause a little chaos haven't you." Gandalf said, spotting her pressed against the opposite wall.

"Why don't you come and sit down so we can talk." He sat on the hard stone ledge on one wall that apparently was meant to be a bed.

Aranel remained silent, though she moved away from the wall and came nearer Gandalf, if only for the slight warmth his torch gave.

"There now," Gandalf continued, "there's no need to fear me, indeed, if you are indeed what I think it should probably be the other way round."

"You know about…."Aranel started, then stopped herself, the idea that someone could possibly know why she was able to do what she could was to good to be true and she didn't want to go admitting anything to a stranger.

"Yes, I know what you are capable of, that's why I am here. I've come to ask you a few questions." Gandalf smiled warmly at her, indicating to her to sit down.

Aranel, though still cautious, sat down on the ledge and looked at Gandalf. _After all, it is him, _she thought, _out of everyone here he is probably the one to talk to._

"Good, now, first off, I was wondering what your name is." Gandalf said simply.

This took Aranel by surprise, and she couldn't help smile, it had just occurred to her that she knew all about the people here but they didn't have a clue who she was.

"Aranel Sewell" she replied, still watching Gandalf.

"Aranel…" he said looking more closely at her, "that's interesting…"

"Why?" Aranel asked immediately.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," Gandalf replied with a smile that said otherwise, "How old are you?"

"17." Aranel replied, she could deal with these questions; she hoped they'd all be like that.

"And were do you live, Aranel?" Gandalf asked.

Aranel hesitate at this,_ Do I say I'm from another world or this one?_ She wondered.

"Er…Australia…" she replied slowly, watching Gandalf's reaction. He didn't seem too worried though and just nodded.

"And do you know where you are now?"

"Yes…I think….Mirkwood?" Aranel asked. She had assumed this was Mirkwood but really she could be anywhere.

"Yes, It is indeed Mirkwood." Gandalf answered her before continuing.

"And do you know how you managed to get here?"

_So he did know about me not being from here,_ happy that she had told the truth after all. "No, I have no idea." She replied, feeling a lot more comfortable now.

Gandalf was silent for a moment before asking, "What were you doing before you came here?"

"Walking, in the bush near my home." She replied.

"I see," he fell silent again. "And why did you attack Prince Legolas?"

It was Aranel's turn to be silent now. She sat, suddenly very interested in her feet and didn't answer Gandalf.

"Aranel, you need not be afraid, I will not hurt you-"

"I didn't." Aranel cut in, that was the only answer she was going to supply.

"Ah, but we both know something happened, I am sure he didn't knock himself out. Perhaps it was an accident?" Gandalf prompted.

All Aranel could do was nod. She had lost her ability to speak, she hated talking about this and now she was looked in a cell and being forced to.

"Were you afraid, Aranel?" Gandalf asked gently.

"No," she replied after a moment's reflection. "I was angry, annoyed. He kept demanding me to answer questions and I'd had a really bad day."

"I see, and what about when we found you in the clearing, were you angry then?"

Aranel could feel the annoyance rising in her again as she listened to Gandalf, she felt like a two year old caught with her hand in the cookie jar and her mother saying something like 'Now, do you think that was the right thing to do?' in a very patronising voice.

"No, I wasn't angry then, my first reaction when I'm attacked by a group of men isn't usually anger, it's more something like being bloody terrified." She replied sarcastically, being fed up with being treated like a child.

Gandalf just raised his eyebrows at this but said nothing.

He sat thinking for a while again before saying "Well then. I think that might be enough for one day don't you?"

"Whatever you recon Gandalf." Aranel replied highly annoyed as she lay down on the hard bench as Gandalf got up and headed to the door.

"Oh, and one last thing," Gandalf said, turning as the door was opened for him, "That ring you were wearing….where did you-"

"It's a replica, kinda like a reminder of the….war." Aranel replied, she had almost said story but didn't know how well that would go down.

"I thought it might be something like that." Gandalf said as he headed out the door, "oh and be careful," he added, just before the door closed, "I have to put an enchantment on this door to prevent you from escaping." He chuckled at this as if it was humorous that she had to be lock in cell that she apparently now had no chance of leaving.

"Right, Whatever." Aranel murmured as the door shut and locked, she heard Gandalf murmuring what she now assumed to be a spell and she was left in darkness again.

--------------------

Sorry this chapter wasn't particularly exciting, I had to get it out of the way to set some stuff up.

Anyway, please read and review! And no flames Thanks! 


	4. From Darkness into the Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R.Tolkien does!

A/N: Point of view changes again between Legolas and Aranel!

A/N: And thanks for reviewing again guys! Just to clear some things up, yes she is in Mirkwood and after the war, I know Gandalf is still around but I needed him for his wisdom I suppose. Sorry J.R,R.Tolkien for messing around with your plot!

Chapter 4: From Darkness into the Unknown

Aranel had now spent 3 days in her dark cell. To her it felt like an eternity and she could imagine herself emerging, if she ever did, as some strange almost transparent white, thin being with big eyes from trying to see in the dark. In reality she had lost a little weight and could do with a shower but that was about all. Her days had become very routine. At what she thought must be about 5.30 – 6am, it was hard to tell the time let alone day from night, she usually judged it by how tired she felt, someone woke her up with a healthy breakfast of stale bread and water. Once she had managed to eat that, not much happened until what she guessed to be about 1-2pm when someone brought her another dose of bread and water, and again nothing would happen until she was brought dinner at about 7pm which was a little more exciting because she usually got something to put on the stale bread, wether it be some kind of dried meat or cheese, she didn't really care, it was the highlight of her day and she was going to enjoy it.

All this changed however during her third day. It began when she forgot Gandalf's advise about not touching the door. She had been staying clear of it since she had been there because she didn't want to get herself into any more trouble, but just after lunch on the third day curiosity got the better of her and she went to see if any of the bars might be loose. This was a mistake as Gandalf had used a very clever enchantment that only worked on those intent on escaping, and seeing if any of the bars were loose fell into this category.

Aranel wondered over to the bars and casually reached over to one to give it a good, hard shake. However, as soon as her hand closed around the metal she felt searing pain shoot through it and up her arm. She jumped back in pain, hitting the opposite wall and sliding down it to sit, whimpering and swearing under her breath as she tried to hold back the tears. She cradled her hurt hand in the other, shut her eyes tight and bit hard into her lip to keep from crying out loud, the pain was throbbing through her entire arm and at the moment she wanted nothing more than for someone to cut it off, she thought that would hurt a lot less than this. After a few minutes of this she opened her eyes again and tried to assess what damage had been done. It was very hard to tell in the dark but from what she could make out her hand had swollen to an abnormal size and her skin felt very rare. Aranel couldn't summon the energy to move, she felt weak and she doubted her legs would work at the moment, so she sat, huddled up against the wall, wishing for any sort of end to her misery.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Legolas had been trying very hard not to think of the girl locked in the dungeon. He still thought it was pointless to keep her there, but his father had not budged on the matter, know matter how Legolas had posed his argument. So far he had managed to stay away from her, all though he had found himself standing on the stairs leading to her cell a few times before he had managed to stop himself going to see her. However it was on the third day of this battle that Legolas no longer needed to keep making excuses. It started with an urgent knock on the door, followed by another as Legolas was to slow to answer.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." Legolas muttered, slightly irritated at being disturbed from his work. He opened the door to find Gandalf standing there, looking slightly puffed.

"Gandalf! I'd of thought you would still be researching-"

"There is no time for pleasantries now Legolas, this is not a social call! We have made a terrible mistake!" He said very quickly, and turned and started a fast paced walk down the corridor, leaving a bewildered Legolas to take in what he had said. After a moment he apparently realised Legolas' absents and turned again, saying quiet loudly, "Are you coming, or are you going to stand there looking like a stunned fool?"

This snapped Legolas out of trying to work out what Gandalf was talking about. He shut the door quickly behind him and ran to catch up with Gandalf who was unexpectedly fast for such an old man.

"Is this about the girl?" Legolas asked, as he strode next to Gandalf, taking the all too familiar route to the dungeons.

"Aranel you mean? She does have a name you know, and yes this is indeed about her." Gandalf replied and fastened his pace.

Legolas was silent for a moment, it had never even occurred to him to ask the girls name. "Aranel…."he murmured under his breath. "Has my father been informed about….what ever this is about?"

"Yes, Thranduil knows," Gandalf replied, a little impatient with Legolas' questions.

"Is she to be-" Legolas started, eager for information on Aranel but was cut off by Gandalf.

"Patience Legolas! You will find out soon enough and I don't think your father would appreciate not being included in this conversation!"

Legolas fell silent after that. He hated it when Gandalf made him feel like a foolish child, but then again he usually did it when he was right, which he was in this case.

"Your father will be meeting us in my study, he knows as much as you at the moment so I will explain all I can then." Gandalf said as they reached the steps leading to Aranel's cell, as if he sensed Legolas' slight annoyance.

"Then I suppose I shall have to wait till then." Legolas replied, entering into the darkness that was the dungeons of Mirkwood.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aranel had still not moved from the wall. The pain in her hand had subsided a little now, and she was now imagining herself not only emerging as some strange, thin, large eyed being but she'd be a strange, thin, large eyed being with a big red club for a hand as well. _Why can't I just die already_, she thought hopelessly. She honestly didn't see herself ever leaving this cell again and that was a very depressing thought. Of course she was wrong, for a moment later she heard hurried footsteps and then three bangs and murmured voices that had signalled Gandalf's last visit._ Great more stupid questions, just what I need._

The door swung open and again she saw Gandalf's silhouette in the door but this time it was accompanied by another, taller figure. _It can't be…_ she thought. Aranel, although she had thought about Legolas quiet a bit since there wasn't much else to do, had figured that he hadn't spared her another thought; so seeing him here was quite a shock.

"…Aranel," Gandalf was speaking now and she snapped out of her thoughts to hear what he had to say this time. "Come child, you are not staying in here anymore, come" he said, offering his hand to help her up.

Aranel reached out, realised she had done so with her bad hand and draw back again, slightly ashamed of the evidence that she had seemingly ignored Gandalf's warning and done exactly what he had said not to.

"I didn't mean to, I swear, I wasn't trying to escape I just forgot-"

"Show me.' Legolas had knelt down beside her, cutting off her rambling and reached out to gently take her injured hand in his. His hand felt cool against her hot, irritated skin, and she was grateful for this act of kindness after being treated rather harshly.

"Your spell did this Gandalf?" he asked, turning Aranel's hand gently to better assess the damage. "It seems a bit harsh does it not?"

"Your father oversaw everything that was put in place here" was the only explanation Legolas was going to get, but that seemed to be enough as his expression hardened slightly.

"We can heal her once we have this sorted out Legolas. You must understand that this is very important." Gandalf urged, and it was with that that Aranel was lifted to her feet by Legolas, who supported her as she get her balance, and was lead out of her cell, away for the darkness, and towards the unknown.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aranel hadn't said a word as she was lead into the palace, passing many onlookers who had stopped what they were doing to watch her go. She felt very awkward and uncomfortable in the face of such beauty. This was the first time she had really had the chance to see the Elves, and anything she had read in books came know where near the grace and splendour that was these magnificent beings.

She was lead up what felt like countless stairs and a maze of corridors. She started to feel quiet weak and dizzy, after only haven eaten a very minimal amount of bread for three days. Legolas helped her on numerous occasions to maintain her balance, each time seeming to judge exactly which way she was going to fall before it happened, always supporting her just when she needed it the most but no more than that.

Finally they stopped outside an ornately carved door, which Gandalf opened as Legolas lead her in and sat her in a chair by the fire. It was then that she noticed a second elf, sitting in a chair by a paper-strewn desk. He stood as they entered; Aranel saw his eyes dart over her face, to her hand, taking everything in. Legolas came to stand next to him and Aranel saw the uncanny resemblance between the two._ This must be his father then._ _He looks like a King._ Aranel thought to herself as she took in his blank emotionless face, and rigid stance. _ Bet he never give anything away._ She thought as she tried to read him and failed miserably. Her eyes flicked over to Legolas then, he was very much like his father in having the ability to appear emotionless, though Legolas had not yet mastered complete control over what emotion his eyes held, he was watching her now with concern and smiled gently when there eyes locked, making Aranel turn away and stare into the fire instead.

"I assume you have a very good reason as to why you have called us all here Gandalf, especially to have take the chance of releasing her from her cell." Thranduil said this, indicating to Aranel as he did.

"Indeed I have an excellent reason for bring Aranel here, and I am sure you will agree with me once you hear it." And so Gandalf began to explain what his days of research had revealed. "When last we gathered I said that I had over looked something, though I was almost certain that nothing would come of it, however, I believe I must admit I was wrong on this occasion." He turned to the King then, picking up a piece of paper from the desk. "You see, what I was curious about is the fact that, as Legolas mentioned, she appeared not to need a staff or object to channel her power, Aranel here appears to be able to do that with her mind. Which lead me to think what other beings have such powers. Now, there are a few, but Aranel herself has told me that she is the ripe old age of just 17, and there is no possible way she would have been able to master such a thing at this age. Do you remember a very powerful man, Thranduil, by the name of Illindor?"  
He said this handing over the piece of paper to Thranduil.

Thranduil took the paper and nodded, "Yes, he was one of the Fay Lords was he not?"

"Yes, indeed he was, and over 1700 years ago he disappeared, without a trace for just under a century." Gandalf replied.

"What has this to do with the girl Gandalf, you said yourself that she is but 17 years old, she cannot possible have anything to do with him. "

"Precisely what I thought!" Gandalf replied, happy that people were following him in his explanation.

"Can I just but in for a moment and ask what this has to do with me?" Aranel said, feeling at a loss and, like Thranduil not understanding what a missing Lord from over a thousand years ago had to do with her.

"You can indeed, child! For that is why I have brought you here is it not."

"What is the significance behind these?" Thranduil asked Gandalf, waving the paper at him, Aranel caught a glimpse of a lot of numbers and hasty scrawls down the side of the paper.

"The significance, Thranduil, is why you are here. You see, like you I could not see the connection between Lord Illindor and Aranel. All I had to go by were her powers, that of which are very close to Illindor's. And then it occurred to me that he may of disappeared over 1700 years ago in our time, but not necessarily in Aranel's. Which brings me to the piece of paper you are holding, Thranduil. You are of course both aware that she is not from our world, as I told you before, which lead me to wonder if her world moved slower than ours."

"Gandalf, what exactly are you trying to say." Legolas asked, looking at the paper in his father's hands.

"I am saying that, after many long nights of pouring over old records of Aranel's world, I have discovered that there is indeed a time difference. To one year of Aranel's time, there is 100 years here."

"Which means Lord Illindor disappeared about 17 years ago, according to Aranel's time." Legolas finished, watching Aranel now.

"Precisely Legolas, and it is with your fathers permission that I would like to summon Lord Illindor here, so that he may clarify this for us."

"Wait, you wish to summon a Fay Lord here, to an Elvish Kingdom?" Thranduil said, looking at Gandalf as if he were insane.

"I know the Elves have their differences with the Fay, but surely this can be made an exception? Can you not put your differences aside for now? After all you have been at peace for many years." Gandalf replied, coming to stand beside Aranel.

Aranel had been silent for this, taking in the information and letting her brain process it at its own pace. She was stuck, however, on one fact. "_Which means Lord Illindor disappeared about 17 years ago…" _Aranel's thoughts kept going over and over what Legolas had said but it still wasn't registering properly._ Mum never talked about him, she never had any photos…. There was no evidence he even existed except for me. But he couldn't possibly be…" _She was lost in thought and had missed some of the conversation going on around her. It wasn't until she realised the room was silent that she snapped out of it and looked around, expecting everyone to be waiting for her to answer something.

But in fact, no one was looking at her, all eyes were on Gandalf who was standing in the middle of the room, staff held vertically in front of him. He murmured something that Aranel could not understand, and tapped his staff twice in front of him, the crystal on the end flared slightly but that was about it.

Silence filled the room as everyone waited for something spectacular to happen. Nothing did. After the silence had grown quiet uncomfortable and Gandalf was looking highly confused Aranel decided to voice what was on everyone's mind.

"Ah…was that it?" she asked to no one in particular, assuming that Gandalf had been trying to summon this Lord Illindor.

Gandalf gave her an unappreciated look and brought his staff out in front of him again, apparently to repeat what he had just down when a man stepped out from the shadows by the window.

The was a flurry as movement as Thranduil turned sharply at the intrusion, Legolas draw a dagger apparently out of no where and Gandalf took an involuntary step back in surprise. Aranel curled herself up as much as she could in her chair, hoping that it perhaps might swallow her.

The mans eyes flicked around at all of them taking them all in, hovering for a moment on Legolas with dagger in hand and then on Aranel, who was still curled up in the chair, finally coming to rest on Gandalf who still had his staff out in front of him.

"I am interested to hear why you have even dared to _summon_ me Mithrandir, and into an Elvish establishment no less." The mans voice did not need to be raised to be heard, it in itself seemed to demand people to listen and Aranel decided then and there that she would make a point of trying not anger him. In fact overall he seemed to dominate the room, though the two elves probably could have given him a run for his money. He had short blonde hair and a young face, though it wasn't hard to tell that he had seen many ages through his clear green eyes. He was dressed in leggings and tunic, both of navy blue, though the tunic was edged in gold, he also wore black boots and had a gold wreath around his forehead. It was a very simple outfit and yet drew attention to him all the same.

"Lord Illindor, I am truly sorry for this, but I have someone here that might be of interest to you." Gandalf replied, stepping forward and offering his hand in greeting, apparently completely unfazed by him.

Lord Illindor took Gandalf's hand, shaking it briefly before turning to the two elves.

"King Thranduil, it has been a long time, I see your son has grown into your image, as I ever expected he would." He said, extending his hand to the King and Legolas in turn, both shaking it stiffly.

"It is good to see you in such good health Lord Illindor, I hope all goes well in your realm." Thranduil exchange greetings with Illindor, even though they had had their differences in the past, neither could deny that they were very much alike.

"I assume it is the girl I am here to see, Mithrandir. I know you wouldn't call me for a matter of the elves." Illindor said, turning to Aranel and coming to stand before her, analysing her through his startling green eyes.

Aranel, if it were possible, shrunk even further into the chair. Lord Illindor had been dominating when his attention was not directed at her, now he was just about terrifying.

"Indeed, it is because of her that I called for you, Lord Illindor. You see she has travelled a long way, following a path that I think will be most familiar to you." Gandalf said, coming to stand behind Illindor so both were looking at Aranel.

"And why is that?" Illindor asked, squatting in front of Aranel so that he was at eye level with her.

"Because she has come from a place she calls Australia." Gandalf said Australia with an odd accent; Aranel couldn't help but smile slightly at him.

" …Does she now…" Illindor murmured. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he became lost in thought. "What might her name be?" he asked quietly, still thinking.

"Aranel." Legolas supplied, he had been silent till then, having never met one the Fay before.

At this, Illindor's eyes snapped back to lock with Aranel's. He seemed to be looking straight through her to her very soul.

"Aranel?" he said slowly, his face transformed from the emotionless, uncaring look he had had since arriving to one of complete shock. "How…it cannot be…" he was murmuring under his breath still staring at her.

"So she does mean something to you. Just out of interest, Aranel, what was your mothers name?" Gandalf asked this casually with a very pleased smile on his face.

"Er…Faith. W-what's going on?" she asked, even though deep down she knew, stumbling slightly on her words as Illindor was looking at her so intently.

"Perhaps you should explain Lord Illindor." Gandalf prompted.

"…Yes…perhaps I should…where to start…" Illindor fell silent for a moment before continuing. "It must be over 1700 years ago now. I, well, I suppose you could say I accidentally stumbled across your home, Aranel, I had no intentions of being there, somewhere near your house there must be a flaw or a gap if you will in space, but end up there I did. Realising my mistake I turned to leave when I saw your mother, and well, I could not leave without knowing her, she captivated me so. Anyway, over time I came to love her, but I could not stay. I was not meant for your world and it was weighing heavily on me. She was pregnant when finally I left, with our daughter, and I asked that she be called Aranel, or in our tongue, Princess, for that is what she truly was, what _you_ truly are, and I wanted you to have something of your father, since I could not be there myself."

A deathly silence fell after this. If any one was expecting Aranel to say something they would be sorely disappointed. For Aranel's mind had completely stopped, it was having trouble still with the "It must be over 1700 years ago now…" part of Illindor's explanation, for that was all she really had to hear to know the truth behind the situation, the rest just fell into place really.

A few minutes passed, during which Aranel seemed to sit, frozen, as if she were indeed part the chair as she had wished.

"…Aranel…?" Illindor said hesitantly.

"So, you…you are my father?" Aranel said slowly, now looking very closely at Illindor.

"Yes"

"And…you are a Fay Lord?" she continued.

"Yes"

"And I am…your daughter…" she murmured as the reality set in.

"Yes. You are my daughter, and therefore a Princess to the Fay."

"Right…so, I'm a…faery?" Aranel said, a million and one things zooming through her head though she paid attention to none of them.

"Well, you're half Fay, you have mortal blood in you as well, obviously. Though I would say that is why you could live in your world where I could not." Illindor explained.

"I see…does that mean I'm mortal or…" Aranel trailed off, falling into silence.

"Immortal." Illindor both finished for her and answered her question.  
"Right…umm…can I…go please…I'd like to…think…" she stammered, standing up and heading for the door. It was all too much for her at the moment, she felt like someone had hit her over the head, leaving her dazed and confused.

"Yes of course. Legolas, will see you to a room." Gandalf said gently, and with that Aranel left silently, followed by an equally silent Legolas, both lost in thought of what this new information meant for them.

A/N: Well, there it is, the explanation to Aranel's powers. It was a bit long but I had a lot I wanted to say! Though I just wanted to add that I am not talking about faeries in the sense of tiny little people who live in flowers, just as I'm not talking about elves as having funny little hats and working in the North Pole making toys. The Fay in this story are beings that are just as complicated as the Elves, remember that Elves are in their own right classified as Fay. We're just talking about different types. Anyway, sorry, had to have my rank, some people thought I was insane to write about faeries and please Read and Review and remember, no flames!


	5. Caught!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R.Tolkien does!

Chapter 5: Caught!

Aranel woke the next morning, confused yet again. She had only just got use to waking up in a cell, and where she was now was a far cry from that. She looked around the room, it was beautiful. There was an open fire opposite her and vanity near it. A door to her right lead off into a bathroom that she thought she could very possibly get lost in and the bed was so comfortable it was beyond words. But despite all this Aranel felt completely miserable. She had dreamt of her family that night, and found that, upon waking, she was in a turmoil of emotion. Part of her was angry and upset that her mother had never mentioned any of this before, the logical part of her mind, which had decided to make a timely appearance and tell her how childish that was, thought that, had she been in her mothers position, she probably wouldn't have said anything either, after all, why make her feel like even more of an outcast by saying 'Hey by the way, your actually not human'. But in the end logic was beaten down, as it usually was, and Aranel took it to heart that her mother hadn't at least told her that her father had powers like her own. And of course on top of all that she was in a strange place with a strange man that was saying he was her father and an immortal at that, and she had no idea how to handle any of it. So Aranel lay there, completely resolute on never getting up and staying exactly where she was for the rest of her life so she didn't have to deal with anything.

It was as she lay there, thinking about the events of the previous day that she realised another problem she could fell guilty for. After leaving her first meeting with Illindor, she still didn't see him as her father; she had fallen into a moody silence. And unfortunately Legolas had been present for most of it, trying to draw her out of it with words of comfort and encouragement, which she had completely ignored, while showing her to her room and doing an amazing job on healing her hand. She looked at it now, it was covered in a lite bandage but it had returned to its normal size and had stopped throbbing. Eventually he had just given up and left, without saying a word, to leave her to her own devices. _Bugger_ she thought._ Screwed that one up._ And then a few moments later her stubborn side appeared again and thought _No, bugger it, I was upset, I have every right to behave like that!_ And she was resolutely sticking to that when someone knocked at her door and her mind went blank in panic. She didn't want to see anyone and she knew it was someone she probably didn't like because Legolas was really the only person that she didn't hate at the moment and he probably thought she was an idiot. So she pulled the covers over her head and stayed very still, much like one does when they somehow have the idea that if you can't see someone they can't see you, even though you are in front of them with your hands over your eyes. Unfortunately for Aranel, this theory didn't work and Illindor's voice drifted through the door.

"Aranel, I know your in there, I've been waiting for you to make an appearance all morning."

Aranel, already in a bad mood and disappointed that her theory had failed her, seriously considered opening the door and slapping him. _How dare he act like that!_ She wasn't really entirely sure how he was acting, but at the moment she settled on treating her like a child, much like Gandalf had, as if he were saying 'Come on now, I know your in there, come and say hello to everyone, they do so want to meet you!" The logic in this was failing fast though, she knew she didn't really have a right to be angry with him but it was easier than accepting things. So she crawled out of bed, threw on a robe and opened the door with a little to much force, startling Illindor, and quite surprising herself as well.

"What do you want?" she tried to say this emotionlessly, though upon seeing Illindor she'd remembered who dominating and powerful he had seemed the previous night and faltered a little on her words.

He gave no sign of noticing this however and continued on with what he had come to get her for. "Aranel, I need to talk to you about what will happen now that you are here. Obviously you will have to be trained in your powers and taught in the ways of the Fay, but I need to have a, well, a chat, about yourself and what you can and can't do at the moment. Is there anytime that would suit you, do you think?"

Aranel stood there, not quite sure how to take this. When she had imagined her father he had always been the sort that came and sat on her bed and talked and did other things like that. And now here was this man, her father, knocking politely at the door and trying to make an appointment to see her.

"I…well…you don't have to. I can understand if you want to leave it, settle down a bit…" Illindor didn't look directly at her when he said this, in fact he seemed to become very interested in his feet and despite everything, she recognised the trait in herself.

It was at this point that she realised that he was here as her father, not as the Lord he had been last night. And she couldn't help feel a little sympathetic towards him; after all, he had found a daughter he thought he would never see again. _This is the real him then, _she thought,_ this is my father. _

"Yeah, sure. Anytime is fine. After all I don't really have anything to do anymore." She grinned a little at this, it was strange to think that she didn't have to go to school or do her assignments or go to work…_ Perhaps this isn't so bad…_

"Really? I…ok, well, I can come back in about an hour, to let you get ready, if you like." Illindor said hopefully.

"Yeah ok, that would be good, thanks." Aranel said nodding her agreement.

"Good then! I'm glad we sorted that out! I'll see you soon then." He said very cheerfully and almost bounded down the hall.

Aranel closed the door as she went back in, shaking her head slightly and smiling despite herself. It was only after he had gone that she realised that he had been nervous, as of he was afraid of her rejection, and she couldn't help feeling touched by that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Aranel stood before her mirror, looking at herself. Not long after her father had left there was another knock, and she had opened the door to find a servant standing there, holding a tray of breakfast in front of her and smiling happily at Aranel. After letting her in and thanking her for breakfast it had taken about ten minutes to get her to leave, she didn't seem to understand the concept of someone getting ready themselves, and she had become quite distraught at the thought that she had done something wrong.

However, after Aranel had convinced her that she had done a perfect job and she had left happy yet again, Aranel had found that perhaps she should have accepted the help. The dresses that she had found in the wardrobe seemed to fancy and complicated for her and most of them were the wrong size anyway, apparently the suddenness of yesterdays events hadn't just caught her off guard, and it took her awhile to finally settle on a light blue, quite simple, summery dress, or so she supposed, that actually fit her and didn't involve endless strings that somehow had to be tied around her. So now she looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if this was the sort of thing she was suppose to ware, if it was what a princess should ware or not, or if everyone would think she was stupid or something. Her thoughts were interrupted however by a knock and Illindor calling her name through the door.

He seemed a lot more composed this time and she wondered if the last time he had come to see her if it was a spontaneous thing, not giving himself enough time to prepare.

"Hey," she said, hoping it was cheerful.

Illindor smiled at her as she shut the door behind her, nodding to himself but making no comment.

"Where did you want to talk?" Aranel asked to fill in the silence.

"It's a lovely day out, perhaps we could find a garden somewhere." Illindor suggested.

"That sounds great, I haven't been outside in ages!" Aranel replied, realising that she really hadn't since she went for that walk at home.

They headed off down the hall, Illindor making the odd comment about this or that, and Aranel answering politely, still a little cautious around him though nowhere near as nervous as she had been at their first meeting.

Illindor lead Aranel outside, and they walked through the breath taking gardens that one would expect of the elves, until they found a secluded bench beside a fountain. Aranel sat on the ledge and started playing with the water.

Illindor watched her for a while before asking, "Can you manipulate it at all?"

This caught Aranel completely off guard_ Manipulate it! It's water!_ She thought, though she didn't answer, just giving Illindor a very confused look.

"I only ask to try and find where your powers lie." He explained, "You see, we of the Fay are usually strongest in one element. My powers are strongest with air, though I can manipulate water and fire a little." At this he cupped his hand and dipped it in the water, creating a small pool. He then closed his hands only to open them to reveal a perfect sphere of water glinting in the sunlight. "You see I can manipulate it, though anything I can do of real significance is with air." And at this the air behind him seemed to shimmer, and as if out of thin air wings appeared on his back. Aranel could do nothing but sit in complete shock. It was enough just to discover that she was a Fay herself, but to see her father like this was another thing entirely. It still hadn't really sunk in that the Fay even existed and now here was her father in all his glory. She looked at him, his wings were grey with glimmers of blue and silver and she noticed that they didn't appear to have a particular shape; it was as if they were constantly shifting. They weren't the typical butterfly wings that she had imagined either, these were more ragged, as if they were more for show than anything practical.

"It is a manifestation or reflection of energy, my energy, that is why they constantly shift. They are not wings in the sense that people think they are, I cannot fly with them, they are merely a signature, if you will, of what I am, a being of the air." He explained as if he could read Aranel's thoughts.

Aranel opened and closed her mouth but no words came out. Her father chuckled at her and returned to his normal self, which was far less imposing than the winged being he had been seconds earlier.

"Anyway, enough of that, that is all in your future if it is what you want." Illindor said, coming to sit next to her.

Aranel nodded, thinking about what he had just shown her. It had seemed shocking but part of her seemed to resinate with it, as if it recognised the power in herself. It was then her dream came back to her and she couldn't help asking "What about my family, my home?"

Illindor was silent for a moment before replying, "If you were to learn the ways of the Fay you would have to remain here."

"I thought so." Aranel said, she really wanted to finally be able learn about her powers but the thought of never going home again almost seemed like to much of a compromise.

"Listen, another thing I wanted to know was whether you wanted to remain here with the Elves while you were trained. I do not know how you will go with just being thrown into our realm and the life of the Fay, I thought it might be better to prepare you a little first." Illindor suggested, "If that was your wish I thought we might go and speak with King Thranduil, and perhaps Gandalf about you concerns for getting home."

"Really? That would be great!" Aranel replied, relief flooding through her at the thought that she might not have to choose between staying here and learning about what felt so right to her and returning home to her family.

"All right then, lets go and find them, shall we?" Illindor said smiling and offering Aranel his arm to escort her back to the palace.

Aranel smiled and took the offered arm saying, "We shall," and walked back to the castle with this strange and magnificent man that was her father.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Things had gone quite smoothly when Aranel and Lord Illindor found Thranduil and Gandalf. Gandalf had explained to Aranel that she would have to spend one hundred years in Middle Earth for a single year to pass in her home, so even if she was to stay for a few years, a very short time would have passed. Aranel, being very pleased by this had agreed to take Illindor up on his offer to train her, during which time she would decide if she wished to take up her place as Princess.

However, things had gone steadily down hill when it came to where Aranel would stay and under go her training. Thranduil and Illindor had started a heated argument, at which point Aranel was asked to leave and she now knelt outside the door, her ear pressed to the keyhole as she tried to listen to what was going on.

"…It was hard enough for her to accept what has happened all ready! And you expect me to just throw my own daughter into a whole new life! You're a father yourself, would you put your son through that much stress if you could help it otherwise!" Illindor demanded of Thranduil.

"And I am a King also and I will protect my people!" Thranduil shot back.

"From what, a 17 year old girl!" Illindor scoffed.

"No, not a 17 year old girl, a Fay! And you! I cannot have Fay living indefinitely in my palace!" Thranduil replied, Aranel heard something thunk onto the desk and could only assume that he had hit his fist to it to punctuate his words. "And do not say that I will not even notice your presence, you cannot possible expect to train her by yourself! If I let you stay the whole place will be over run with you lot!"

"_Us lot!_ Who are you to call the Fay _us lot_ as if you address some common thief! You Elves never saw us for our true selves! You were always so close minded that you couldn't even see past your own nose!" Illindor snapped, Aranel giggled quietly at the last comment, it seemed such an odd thing to say an Elf, let alone King Thranduil.

"Quite entertaining isn't it." Someone whispered in her eye from behind her.

Aranel let out a muffled shriek as she shot up to her feet and spun to see who had caught her eavesdropping. Much to her dismay it was non other than Legolas.

"I…I wasn't….it's not..." but she couldn't think of a way of finishing the sentence without completely lying so she shut her mouth and looked at her feet, much like her father.

To her surprise though, Legolas chuckled slightly, placing a finger under her chin and lifting it so she looked him in the eye. He was smiling to himself and he shook his head slightly in amusement.

"I have to say, I'm quite impressed, it took me years to realise you can hear what is going on a lot better through the keyhole, rather than pressing your ear to the door. Though you do have to be quick on your feet to escape being caught." He released her chin as he finished saying this, still smiling down at her.

"I think I might need a little more practice at the escaping, you seem to have caught me quite easily." She replied, smiling herself now.

"Well, I'm sure I can teach you at some stage, and it's good to see you in such a good mood. I think it suits you a lot better than the last one I caught you in."

Aranel flushed at this, looking around in embarrassment, "I'm sorry about that, I was just so confused and angry and, well…anyway, I didn't deserve the patience and kindness you showed me-"

"Nonsense! Of course you did. And you have no need to apologise either, if I had gone through everything that you had that night I wouldn't fell much like talking either." Legolas cut Aranel off.

"But it was so rude-"

"Ah! Not another word about it! You have nothing to be sorry for!"

"Thankyou." Aranel mumbled, still embarrassed at her childish behaviour.

"Don't mention it. Now, I've been looking for you for a while now, I wanted to see how your hand was this morning." Legolas said, reaching out to take her injured hand, and turning it gently in his grasp to examine the bandaging.

"Do you mind if I take this off and have a proper look at it?" he asked, indicating to the bandage.

"Of course not, but I think I'm meant to wait for them to finish." Aranel replied, indicating to the door, behind which the muffled argument still raged.

"They wont be done for while, my quarters are just down the hall, it wont take long." Legolas nodded down the hall, smiling encouragingly at Aranel, who couldn't help but smile back. "Oh come on. I caught you rebelliously eavesdropping and you wont ever walk down the hall to let me check your hand!" Legolas said, a teasing lilt in his voice as he laughed quietly.

"I wasn't being rebellious!" Aranel replied playfully as she quickly made her way down the hall, Legolas having to catch up on her sudden departure.

"Oh, I think you were. I might have to keep an eye on you, I can't have you running a muck around the palace now can I!" Legolas teased her as he showed her down the hall to his chambers.

"Perhaps I should be watching you, after all you admitted to eavesdropping yourself! Though you did admit it took you a couple of years to realise how to do it properly…clearly your not as quick as you think you are." Aranel teased.

Legolas stopped opening the door and locked at her with his mouth open, a look of shock on his face. For a horrible moment Aranel thought she had stepped over the line and insulted him _He's a Prince you idiot! Not some guy you can just joke around with!_ She thought wildly, she had completely forgotten that he was a Prince, she was so use to just thinking of him as Legolas back at home. But to her relief his shock turned to amusement as he laughed beautifully, showing her into his chambers and sitting her on an exceptionally comfortable couch.

"I am definitely going to have to keep an eye on you!" he said, still smiling.

Aranel just smiled, looking around at her surroundings. Legolas's chambers could be described as nothing less than magnificent. Everything had been seen to, down to the finest detail. He had the best of everything and the most luxurious as expected.

"It gets tiresome, usually I spend as much time away from here as I possibly can." Legolas said, entering from a side room with a bowl of water and bandages, noticing Aranel's awed expression.

He sent the things down on the small table in front of her and sat down next to her, taking her hand and placing it in his lap.

"You don't like it! But it's….amazing." she said a little lost for words.

"Yes, but it's not really me. I prefer the simpler things in life, it is my father who insists on all this." Legolas waved a hand around at the room in general as he started to undo the bandages. "Let me know if I hurt you." He added, as he concentrated on what he was doing.

Aranel nodded and watched him work. He gently unravelled the bandage and then placed a cloth into the water to soak.

"Where did you learn this?" Aranel asked, intrigued by his skill.

"I'm a warrior, it's useful to know basic healing. That and Lord Elrond taught me some of his skills."

Aranel nodded again, "Yes, he is an amazing healer." She said absentmindedly.

"You know of him?" Legolas asked, giving her a questioning look.

Aranel hesitated; she hadn't told anyone that in her own world they were all fictional characters. "Er…yeah, I've read about him, somewhere…" she replied hoping that it sounded good enough.

Legolas gave her a lopsided smile, as if he didn't quite believe her, but he asked no more on the subject. They fell silent as Legolas, concentrating on thet task at hand, took the cloth out and started to gently brush her hand with it, murmuring what Aranel assumed were Elvish words of healing. Aranel was amazed at how gentle he was with her, she had just assumed that a seasoned warrior would be a lot more rough and uncaring and she felt a little ashamed for her assumption.

Legolas, having finished what he had wanted to do, began bandaging up her hand again, and Aranel, foolishly she thought, felt slightly disappointed that there meeting was coming to an end.

"I didn't see you at breakfast this morning, was everything alright." Legolas asked suddenly, slightly startling Aranel.

"What?...Oh, yes everything was fine, I had to meet Illindor and I couldn't be bothered wasting time to try and find the dinning hall." She replied, still not able to bring herself to call Illindor her father.

"Has no one showed you around yet?" Legolas asked.

"No…"Aranel said, she hadn't really expected anyone to.

"And have you had lunch yet?" Legolas asked in reply.

"No…" Aranel said again.

"Right, well, if you like, we can go and see what the verdict was to that argument, have lunch and then I can give you the grand tour." Legolas suggested, smiling once more.

"I would love to!" Aranel replied, also smiling and taking Legolas's offered arm as they both stood.

"Good, that way I can defiantly keep an eye on you." He said playfully, leading her out of the room and back down the hall to see what fate had dealt her this time.

Well, there it is, updates might get a bit slower, I have a second job now plus study so I don't have as much time as I use to : ( Anyway enough of that! Please read and review!


	6. A sudden Appearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R.Tolkien does!

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks so much for reviewing, I've had some good constructive ones as well so thank you!

Chapter 6: A sudden Appearance.

Aranel was lying in bed, it was her second night here now and she was absolutely exhausted but she just couldn't shut off her mind. So she lay there and thought about the day's events. She remembered the scene when she and Legolas had hesitantly entered Thranduil's study after the argument. He had been sitting silently behind his desk, while Illindor had been standing, staring out the window on the opposite side of the room. Legolas and Aranel had come to stand between them, in the centre of the room, the tension so thick Aranel had thought she might have to wade through it. A long silence had followed until it became apparent that neither was going to speak.

"Err…Did you come to a decision?" Aranel had asked awkwardly.

"Yes," her father had answered, turning from where he stood, "Thranduil has kindly offered for us to stay here while you learn all you need to know. Between us we shall provide everything you will need, clothes, equipment, books and the like. If your room was satisfactory last night you are welcome to stay there."

"Yes…It was fine, I was going to thank you both-"Aranel had started to thank the Elves for their hospitality but Illindor cut her off.

"There is no need for that, come now, we shall leave the King in peace."

And with that the three had left, leaving Thranduil to brood over this new situation. After this, Legolas had kept his promise of lunch and a tour of the palace. Both where perhaps overly enthusiastic, Aranel ecstatic and relieved that she wouldn't have to leave sooner than she wanted and Legolas happy that he had more time to get to know her. Their tour had ended up being very long, as if both wished to never return to the trials of their lives, happy to be absorbed in each other, but Legolas had finally had to leave, having other errands to run, leaving Aranel with a seamstress to be measured up. Much to Aranel's disappointment he had not been back for dinner, so she had retired early.

And so there she lay, smiling silently at the ceiling, ecstatic at her new friendship with Legolas, which seemed to be growing stronger with every moment she spent in his company and revelling in the excitement she felt at finally being happy in her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun was only just rising when someone knocked at her door, startling Aranel awake, causing her to just about fall out of bed.

"What?...Who...who is it?" She finally managed as she sat up and leaned against a pillow.

"It's me" Aranel heard for a reply, " Can I come in?"

"Umm…I suppose." Aranel called out, pulling the covers up and running her hand through her hair as Legolas came into the room.

He looked at her, slightly confused. "Your not up yet?" he asked as if this was extremely strange.

"Not up! Legolas it's about 5 o'clock in the morning, what is any sane person doing up at this time?"

"Aranel it's almost 6am! And I'm up _and_ sane!" was his retaught, as he smiled and come over to her side.

"Almost 6am! Your joking I slept in that long! Aranel replied sarcastically, flopping back down onto her pillows and looking up at him.

"Yes, you did. The palace has been up and buzzing for hours." Legolas said, giving her an overly bright smile just to prove his point.

Aranel rolled over so her back was to him muttering, "The whole place is insane" into her pillow.

"I heard that you know. And besides, I actually let you sleep in. Your father wants you to be in his chambers by 6.30am to start your training. So really it wasn't my fault."  
"Nooo", Aranel moaned as she buried her head into her pillow and pulled the covers over her head. "Don't make me do it Legolas! I want to sleep!" she whined as she heard him move over to the curtains and pull them back, letting the early morning sun in.

Legolas moved back over to her and pulled the covers back from her head, letting the sun light fall onto her face. However his efforts were thwarted and she pulled them quickly up again saying playfully "Ah! I'm blind. I can't possible be taught anything now!"

"Stop being childish Aranel, and get up!" Legolas said, suddenly becoming very stern.

Aranel froze and looked at him towering over her as she lay there. "Fine then, if you're going to be like that." She said sharply.

Legolas smiled happily and started to say "I thought that might get you up" but only got half way through as Aranel suddenly whipped off her bed covers and got up, revealing the light slip she was wearing that was rather short, in Elvin standards anyway, for summer.

She waltzed passed Legolas, running a hand through her blonde locks as she opened the wardrobe to find something to wear, turning to Legolas and asking "Do you think I should wear a dress or do you think that will interfere with whatever it is I'm going to be trained in today?"

Legolas took a moment to answer his mind seemed to have slowed down considerably as he watched her, taking in her delicate form and gentle curves until her voice cut in and he realised he was staring and how entirely inappropriate the situation was.

"Err…umm sorry, I…I don't know, umm… I should probably go, I will see you later than." He said as he looked around the room, trying desperately not to look at her and finally spotting the door and his escape.

And with that he left before Aranel could say another word, leaving her very confused as to what has just happened, while on the other side of the door Legolas lent up against the wall and wondered what on earth had come over him.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Aranel thought she was running early when she left her chambers, however, this quickly changed as she realised that she didn't have the faintest clue where her fathers chambers were. This resulted in a lot of wondering around, completely lost in the halls of the elvish stronghold. After a few failed attempts to get an answer out of the servants, most seemed to scurry off whenever she approached, she finally got a general idea of the direction she should have been heading in and headed off. It wasn't long, however, before Illindor found her, instead of her finding him.

"Where have you been? Did Legolas not wake you this morning like I asked?' Illindor asked suspiciously.

"No, he did, I just got lost, and it took me ages to get an answer out of anyone when I asked where to go."

"Well that doesn't surprise me, they all fear us, think we might curse them or something equally ridiculous." Illindor replied, starting off down the hall to one of the main staircases of the palace, expecting her to follow

"But why? What have I done for them to be afraid of me?" Aranel asked incredulously.

At this Illindor stopped and turned to her, giving her an almost regretful look. "You did nothing, it is just how the Elves are. We two races have never seen eye to eye and these Elves would have been brought up to fear, even hate us."

Aranel hung her head, she had gathered as much but realising that, at least here, she still would not be accepted was a hard thing to deal with.

"Come, you need not concern your self with that, all you need to concentrate on is your studies. The sooner you feel comfortable with everything the sooner we can leave this place." Illindor said, starting to stride down the hall again, Aranel having to jog to catch up with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Empty your mind….don't think about anything….wait…does thinking that count as a thought…damn thinking that definitely does…Ah! Shut up mind!…_Aranel was staring at a feather on the table in front of her. Illindor had lead her to one of the highest points of the palace, and after having an in depth discussion about what she had achieved by herself and how she had achieved it when it came to her powers, he had set her to focusing her mind on an object and trying to make it move. However, she was having a considerable amount of difficulty with the first part of his instructions, which had been 'try to clear your mind'.

"I can't do it!" she said in exacerbation, flopping back in the chair and rubbing her eyes.

"Aranel don't be ridiculous! Once you focus look how simple it is." And with that the feather went shooting round the room to stop, balanced on its tip in front of her. "See, there's nothing to it!" Illindor replied, a little frustrated that his daughter was having so much trouble with a task that the youngest of Fay would have been able to do in their play.

"I just can't, I can't focus on the damn thing!"

"Of course you can you're my daughter!" Illindor shot back, frustration clear in his voice now.

"I might be your daughter, but I am certainly not _you_ when it comes to these stupid powers and you're no father to me!." Aranel said heatedly, suddenly getting to her feet to punctuate her words.

And it was that that seemed to do the trick. Aranel was to busy glaring daggers at her father to notice the feather whiz across the table and dart towards Illindor's face. His hand shot out suddenly and the feather seemed to hit an invisible barrier, hitting it and falling to the ground between them. Both stood there staring at it for a moment.

"I…umm…" was all Aranel managed to get out.

"Interesting." Illindor said looking at her with a crooked smile. "I didn't realise you felt so strongly about the subject."

Aranel slumped back into her chair, resting her head in her hands and staring out the window.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, and she really was. She didn't think he deserved to be told so bluntly that she didn't consider him her father.

Illindor didn't reply. He picked up the feather and placed it between them on the table. "I need to think this through a bit. Your emotions are clearly very tied up with your powers, I think I need to consider that a little more during your training." He got up then a retrieved a book form the shelves on the far wall. " I think you should read this, it should help you understand our ways of life a little better." He placed the book in front of her and walked to the door. "That's enough for today I think." And with that he left, leaving Aranel sitting, staring out the window and wondering how badly she had managed to offend him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After leaving a while after Illindor had, Aranel had let her feet guide her to where ever they wished to walk. She had wondered around the gardens, but finding to many elves were out enjoying the summer sun for her liking she had taken to the palace, not really paying much attention to where she was going, she didn't really care, she had other things on her mind. Eventually she had come across a very old door, it looked like it hadn't been used for centuries, though when she pushed it, it opened with ease, as if someone had taken the time to oil and maintain the hinges. Behind it was a gloomy set of stairs, which in her current frame of mind, appealed to Aranel very much, she doubted anyone would come up here and the place seemed to offer the solitude she sort. So she climbed up the stairs, the only light coming from the small slits of windows that were scattered along her path. She guessed she must be climbing one of the many towers of the palace and she was proved right when she came to the door at the top, opening it to find herself in a circular room, windows showing the scenes below in all directions except for one, which had another door in it. Aranel went to it and discovered a small balcony looking out onto the forest and the land beyond. There was a stone bench set on the balcony so Aranel sat, staring out at the breath taking scene below her and for a while forgetting about everything else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darkness had fallen by the time Aranel decided to make her way down for dinner. She hesitated momentarily at the top of the stairs, they were a lot darker now that the sun had sunk below the horizon and she started to get a little nervous of the situation as her imagination began running wild. However, a dark staircase was the least of her problems she soon found out when she reached the bottom. As Aranel finally made it to the door and nothing had jumped out and eaten her so far, she reached out to push it open. The door wouldn't budge. She worked the handle again but all she got in return was resistance. Someone had locked her in. This seemed to do nothing but fuel her imagination as she suddenly wondered if someone had locked her in, or if they had locked it after themselves, which meant she wasn't alone. Panic started to consumer her, she banged on the door with her fists, hoping that there might be someone on the other side to hear her and let her out. She was just about to call out when she thought she heard something behind her. She turned quickly and fell very still and silent, straining to see into the darkness.

"H-hello?" She whispered very quietly, not wanting to draw to much attention to herself. _Shouldn't have banged on the door then should you_ muttered the logical side of her mind though she payed little attention to it now.

Silence was all she got for an answer and she stood, her back pressed to the door as she debated whether to turn around and resume trying to get out or make a run for it back up stairs. _It's lighter up there._ She thought, _It's also further away from anyone, and at least here they can only came at you from one angle_. Reasoned her logical side, which she had to agree with, it did have a very good point. _But it's very dark down here, how am I suppose to see anything before it's too late._ She suddenly thought, and her imagination took this image and turned it into a murderous face looming out of the darkness. _Help me! Help me! HELP ME! _She pleaded in her head, shutting her eyes tightly, much like a child does, and imagining that she was anywhere but here as panic completely took hold and she felt tears prick at her eyes. She tried imagining that she was at dinner, with all the lights and people and laughter and she wasn't trapped in a dark room. She imagined her farther, heaping her plate with food and Legolas smiling happily at her as he made her laugh and Thranduil, watching everything, sending the occasional glare at Illindor. She saw the servants gossiping as they passed one another or gathered in the door, just out of sight, she heard the sudden burst of laughter from somewhere in the room and the sudden silence that followed.

_Wait…why is there a sudden silence? _ She wondered as she opened her eyes, wondering where on earth she had got that from. She found the answer looking at her though, through a hundred different eyes. Aranel blinked at the sudden light and looked around herself. She was standing in the middle of the dinning hall and everyone was silent, staring at her as if she where a ghost. Whispers suddenly broke out amongst the crowd as Legolas, Thranduil and Illindor got to their feet. Aranel stood, in complete shock as to how she had managed to get there.

"Good of you to join us Aranel, no matter how abrupt your appearance may be." Illindor said nodding to her. "Though I think you should probably take this opportunity to retire early, don't you." He continued, it was not a question, he nodded slightly to the door behind her before giving her a very stern look.

Aranel didn't move. Not much of what Illindor was saying was actually registering, all she could do was open and close her mouth like a fish out of water.

"Goodnight than, Aranel." Her father prompted.

Aranel still stood dumbly staring around her. Legolas moved from his place then and walked toward her, grabbing her by the elbow and escorting her out.

Once they were out of the hall he marched her down the corridor for a bit, his grip a lot rougher than she could remember it every being. He stopped her suddenly and spun her around to face him.

"What in the name of the Valar do you think you are doing?" he demanded glaring at her.

"Legolas, I, I was stuck and I…what, why are you angry? Did something happen?" she asked, finally registering his tone of voice and genuinely wondering why he was upset.

"Did something… Aranel! You just appeared in the middle of a room! Do you know what that's done? You've just announced to everyone that we have Fay staying here!"

"What, I just appeared?" Aranel asked, taken aback and completely missing the point of what she had just caused by doing so.

"Yes you appeared!" Legolas said his voice rising slightly in volume.

"Really! Wow! Though I do feel a little dizzy, do you think that has anything to do with it?" Aranel exclaimed, suddenly aware of the dizziness that had come over her and she swayed slightly on her feet.

Legolas appeared not to notice though as her stared at her incredulously. "What! How can you not take this seriously! Are you really so ignorant to what you have just caused! My father and I will have every Elf in the Kingdom hounding us because of it. There will be out cries against it! Our rule here will be questioned! We may even be overthrown!" Legolas said, pacing back and forwards now, giving her a horrible look as he run his hand through his hair in frustration.

"What? But I thought they knew we were here, they all avoid me-"

"The servants know because they have close contact with you. That _was_ all, everyone else was told you were from Lothlorien, until you went and appeared out of thin air." Legolas cut across her.

He looked at her, waiting for a reply, however, Aranel hadn't heard much of what Legolas had just said. In fact she was having a hard enough time even standing up, let alone listening to him. She looked down at her hands, they felt all sticky with sweat and they were shaking badly. She wondered why they were blurry and thought she might appear somewhere else when everything went black and she fell into a much more welcome darkness.

……………………………………………

So there you go, another chapter, let me know what you think!


	7. Smoke in the wind

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien does!

Chapter 7: Smoke in the wind

Darkness surrounded her, and she felt like she was swimming in it, slowly reaching the surface and then sinking back, desperate to reach the surface again but lacking the conviction or energy that she could. Though Aranel was to stubborn to drown in this darkness and so she fought, until finally she summoned enough energy to crack open one eye and then the other, the dull light beyond seeming like the very sun was hanging right in front of her. She shut her eyes again, but this time the darkness was filled with little lights floating around because of the light she had just looked into. Aranel was completely conscious now, though her eyes were closed and she remained that way for some time trying to figure out what had happened to bring her into her current situation. She was in a very comfortable bed so that was good, she hadn't wound up in another cell she thought. She also remembered the tower she had got trapped in and wondered if she had indeed gone back up stairs and fallen asleep on the bed there, to await the morning. _No_ she thought_ I was in the dinning hall, last night, I remember, and Legolas was mad with me…_she lay there for a little longer but couldn't piece together what had happened in between being in the tower and arriving in the dinning hall. She had a horrible feeling that there wasn't anything to piece in there, that she had just gone from one to the other without actually physical doing anything but then she couldn't see how that was possible, she couldn't even do simple magic at the moment let alone something of that scale.

So Aranel gave up on that problem and decided to concentrate on her surroundings. She opened her eyes again, prepared for the light this time, and looked around herself. Everything was white or a silvery grey and there was a white curtain around her bed. It was drawn slightly and beyond she could see more beds. _Must be some kind of hospital_ she mused to herself and tried to call out for someone who might know what was going on but found her throat to dry. She looked to her left and found a pitcher and glass next to her and with great effort managed to pour herself some water. She wondered on why she felt this weak but decided it was a problem for latter.

After mustering up enough energy to get up she sat on the edge of the bed and draw the curtain completely, looking around to see if any was there. The place was deserted. She slowly made her way up to a desk at the end of the room and looked around but found no one. _Well that's nice of them. _ She thought, slightly hurt, _I was obviously hurt or something and nobody even cares that I'm ok._ And then a tiny, snide little voice popped up and whispered, _Not even Legolas_ though she pretended she hadn't heard it and tried to ignore the sinking feeling she felt because of it, as consuming loneliness took hold of her.

She walked back to her bed and spotted a dressing gown over the chair next to it. She slipped into it, tying it tightly around her waste and headed for the door, determined to find out what was going on.

She wondered around for what felt like an age to her, she was tired, weak and hungry and in a foul mood, she definitely didn't feel like solving mysteries at the moment.

Aranel headed for the front of the palace, wondering if there was something going on outside. As she approached the entrance she heard what sounded like complete chaos outside. She stopped finally, at the door, and peered out. There were guards running around everywhere, servants mixed in between them, some running this way and that and others whispering urgently to one another, though the main group of elves were all at the gates, trying to keep something out. Aranel realised with shock that there were a mass of angry elves pressing themselves up against the fence. She watched, mesmerised by the scene before her. There was a sudden shout after a moment and she wondered if she had been spotted but then realised that it had been nothing to do with her, and that the crowd had all turned to look up at one of the many balconies. Aranel looked up also, there were elves hanging out of windows as well to try and see what was going, and it wasn't until after a few moments that she realised that everyone was watching one particular group. Standing, arms spread wide as if to embrace all that stood below, Thranduil waited for complete silence from the crowd. Legolas stood, supportive though silent as ever at his father's right shoulder and a group of advisers stood at his left. The crowd hushed and a silence fell.

"My people," Thranduil started, looking around at them all. "By now, as you have made clear to me, you have all become aware of what has come to pass over the past few day."

A murmur ran through the crowd as many of them nodded.

"Though I also know that imagination and misunderstanding has lead to many foul rumours running rife throughout this kingdom. It is these that I wish to clear up today."

Thranduil was silent for a moment, as if waiting to see if there would be any objection to this but none came, the crowd was as silent as ever in anticipation.

"As you have all evidently heard, there are indeed Fay staying here, within the palace." At this the crowd seemed to shimmer as everyone moved at once. There were cries of outrage and question as to what was happening, Elves shook fists and some spat on the ground in disgust at this announcement.

"Please," Thranduil called over them all and some how his voice carried over the noise, an unsettled silence falling once more. "Please, my people, know that I would not have agreed to such a thing without good reason and set precautions to protect you all from harm." Some people looked sheepish at their judgment of the king but most muttered under their breaths of their outrage. "The reasons for them being here are reasons of peace. Lord Illindor, one of the high lords of the Fay, has come to seek a long over due peace between our people." At this Illindor stepped forward, Aranel had not noticed him on the balcony before but now he came to stand next to Thranduil, the crowd below staring at him, some with hatred but most with a sudden fear. "He is a guest in my household until the time that our discussions have come to an end. Hopefully we will find a common ground on which to build a friendship." Thranduil said this to Illindor who nodded back. Aranel hadn't been aware of any talks of peace, indeed she had barely been aware that there was such hatred between the two races, though it did make sense, and she thought that settling whatever had come between the two was probably a very good idea. "Finally, I wish you all to know that precautions have been put into place," Illindor looked sharply at Thranduil now and Aranel took sudden interest in this, as far as she was aware there were no restrictions of any kind on them, "Lord Illindor and his fellows will not be allowed to perform any kind of magic towards any Elf, be it in defence or to help in any situation." Illindor didn't look to pleased, in fact he looked like he wanted to turn Thranduil into something unnatural but grudgingly nodded his consent. "They will keep any form of public magic to a minimum, and it will only be used in dire circumstances," again Illindor nodded and Aranel thought that was fair. "And any Fay residing in the palace will not be allowed outside the palace grounds." Thranduil finished. This got a cheer from the crowd, happy that they would be able to have very minimal contact with the Fay, but had a completely different reaction from Illindor and Aranel alike. The look on Illindor's face made it very clear that this had not been part of the deal and Aranel voiced what she thought of this injustice out loud.

"That's not fair! They have no right to keep us here as if we were prisoners, we have every right to come and go as we please!" It was pure luck that Aranel's out burst had not been heard, if any of the crowd had realised that one the Fay stood so close she may not have escaped with her life. She looked back up to find that Thranduil was going to have one last word, despite the fact that Illindor looked as if he was ready swallow the elf whole.

"So my people, I only ask that you trust me in this, rest assure that if any of these conditions are breached there will be severe consequences for all involved, but for now I only ask for the support that you have shown me throughout my many years here, that has helped me rule in a just and fair manner." The crowd cheered again and Thranduil bowed and waved to them before retreating back inside.

Aranel stood in shock. She couldn't believe that Thranduil had ordered such a thing as to keep them locked up, as if they were his hostages of war to do as he pleased and she decided, perhaps foolishly, to tell him so.

Aranel marched up the winding stairs to Thranduil office. The palace was still deserted as everyone was still filling in after the Kings announcement. As she approached the door she heard arguing and without even thinking she opened the door and waltzed right into the middle of it.

A brief silence fell as everyone registered this sudden intrusion but the room erupted again as some one muttered "Wonderful, another one has come to cause trouble."

"Another what?" Aranel snapped.

"You will not speak to my daughter in such a manner." Illindor said at the same time, rounding on one of the advisers.

"And what do you plan to do to him Illindor, turn him into a toad?" Thranduil picked up, obviously were he had left off.

"I'll turn the lot of you into something far less pleasant then toads if you don't reverse these 'precautions'." Illindor said threateningly.

"A threat oh mighty lord?" Thranduil questioned sarcastically. "And I thought you said you were 'a just and moral race who need no rules to keep them in check!' Threatening seems a little childish do you not think." Thranduil baited Illindor, looking around the room for the support of the other Elves, who smirked back at Illindor.

"Oh no Thranduil, that was no threat, believe me, there will be no doubt in your mind when I threaten you." Illindor almost hissed. The room seemed to grow darker at his words and the light from the various candles and fire flickered and almost died out as a chill settled in the Elves bones.

"What is this then, some trickery that is suppose to frighten us into submission? I would have thought that you would have seen the sense in my fathers discission, but clearly you are nothing more than an old man pulling a veil over peoples eyes with a hat full of magic tricks, you are nothing of the powerful and just ruler that my father is." Legolas said, stepping forward to confront Illindor.

"How dare you speak to him like that," Aranel snapped, "he _is_ a great and just ruler, if anything your father is nothing but a fraud."

"Oh, I see, a girl who has lived her life as no better than some commoner knows what makes a great ruler?" Legolas snapped standing over Aranel.

"I would know more than anyone else here."

"Ha! And how might that be may I asked?'  
"Because I have lived, Legolas, I know what it's like to work for what I earn and not have it handed to me on a silver platter like you. I know how these decisions affect the _real _people! And this lot, " Aranel continued before Legolas could cut across her. " this lot have there head jammed so far up your fathers arse I'm surprised they can even see where they are going anymore!"

Illindor smirked next her, "Very good point Aranel, is it hard to sit down sometimes Thranduil?" Illindor jeered.

"I see your daughter is just as childish as you are." Thranduil said glaring at the both of them.

"I wouldn't pay any attention to them father, especially not the girl, she is after all a mere bastard child of an man who rules nothing more than a mob of thieves and liars." Legolas said staring into Aranel's eyes before turning his back on them.

The room fell silent at this, Aranel opened and closed her mouth but no words came out, she had never imagined that Legolas could be so cruel. Everyone was looking at her now, and she could feel tears prick at her eyes. _ I can't let them see me cry!_ She thought desperately and managed to get out an "Excuse me" before she left the room, running down the hall, the sound of arguing even louder behind her than it had been before she had left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aranel didn't bother going to dinner that night, she had decided she wouldn't bother going to anything to do with the elves again, she wanted nothing to do with them any more, and especially not Legolas, she felt so hurt and humiliated it was like he had actually given her a physical blow.

It was quiet late in the night before Aranel decided to make her way back to her chambers, she had made her way back to the tower after leaving Thranduil's study, to watch the distance lands that she wished so desperately to be in now, her initial fear of the tower had been over come by everything that had happened and she now almost wished the door was locked so she wouldn't have to return the turmoil that was her life.

But the door opened to her touch and she wondered the halls uncaringly until she reached her room, entering it and leaning heavily on the door, her eyes closed. The room was cold and dark, no one had light the fire and the window was open, she opened her eyes and watched the lite curtains dance in the night's breeze. The movement captivated her and she started making shapes with her imagination, people dancing, the billowing sail of a ship… so it was quite a shock when the recurring image of a man detached itself from the curtain and moved towards her.

Aranel shrieked slightly, and turned quickly for the door when the man spoke, "Don't run Aranel, I will not hurt you, I am a Fay like your self." And with that he set a warming blaze in the fireplace and lit the candles with the flick of his hand. "Beside, what is there for you to run to out there?"

_Good point._ She conceded but said nothing, turning to look at him in the light.

He was tall and quite thin, his skin was so pale it was almost translucent and his hair was jet black. He wore all black, one of the reasons Aranel had thought him a shadow in the first place, and looking at him now she still got a sense as if he wasn't quiet there, she almost thought that if the breeze blew to hard he might disappear like smoke in the wind. All and all though he was quiet handsome in a dark and mysterious sort of way and she thought she probably would have been quite attracted to him if it weren't for his eyes, which like his hair, were jet black, light seemed to be swallowed up in them which quiet unnerved her.

"Who…are you." She asked after a moment.

The man smiled showing startlingly white teeth and said, "You don't know, your father hasn't mentioned me?"

"Err…" Aranel hesitated, it was very possible her father had mentioned him; he had mentioned a lot of people whom she had no idea who they were. "I don't think so…"

"No he probably wouldn't have, he never liked me much." The man mused.

"How did you get in here?" Aranel queried, her room was many level up, and she couldn't remember opening the window where he could possibly have come in.

"The same way you managed to get from the tower to the dining hall the other night of course." He said, still smiling his teeth glinting in the light.

"How did you know?" Aranel asked immediately, no one had explained anything to her yet and she was eager to know what had happened.

"It's all over our realm my dear! That's why I'm here in fact!" he said brightly, coming closer to her.

Aranel threw all caution to the wind, despite this mans strange appearance she found herself growing towards him, he intrigued her and at the moment she was eager to gain any company she could. "What do you mean, people know about me!" she asked incredulously.

"People? No my dear, _Fay_ know about you, you are all they talk about since the other night. Why didn't you know?"

"No, I mean, I was unconscious, well, I think, and then Thranduil has ordered us to stay within the palace grounds and I'm not suppose to use magic or something…" Aranel ranted, happy to have another Fay to talk all of this through with.

"Not allowed…that's outrageous! And confining you to the grounds, the man must be insane, a Fay needs Freedom! It is what we live for and he has just taken that away from you!"

"Yes, I know! It's horrible!" Aranel said happy that someone finally understood her.

"I can imagine so, and no one has bothered to explain what happened to you?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No, no one."

"Ah well, I will fill you in then since no one else is apparently going to bother." And with that he sat himself by the fire and indicated to the chair opposite him. "You see, what you did the other night was a result of the panic you felt, you imagined so precisely that you were in another place that it came to pass, you transported yourself there with your magic."

"But how? I was never taught-"

"That doesn't matter, when a Fay wants to be somewhere else they will be, see." And with that he was on the other side of the room. " By imagining that you are somewhere else and focusing your power on it, you are there." And he appeared, siting in the chair opposite her again.

"And that's how I got out, because I was feeling a strong emotion which enabled me to do it!" Aranel said, excited that finally someone was teaching her things that didn't involve stupid saying like 'clear your mind'.

" Exactly! You fainted afterwards because of the strain, your body has never been under that much pressure before, it is a hard thing to get use to and you went quite a distance for your first go."

Aranel nodded, she couldn't help but be proud of herself for achieving such a thing, even though it had been an accident.

"You will become a very powerful Fay, I would say my dear, for one so young and inexperienced to achieve such a thing." He said, as if he had read her mind.

Aranel smiled, she liked him more and more despite herself. "Why are you here anyway, I'm sure you didn't come to tell me that." She asked suddenly, realising she didn't actually know what he was doing in her room.

"Curiosity brought me here, a strong trait in all Fay as I'm sure you know. You see, with all this talk of a daughter, a Princess no less thought lost to us, one of amazing beauty and great power, I had to see for myself, and I must say, they are right on both accounts." He said, smiling smoothly and standing.

Aranel stood, blushing. "You came all the way here for that?" she asked not believing him, but flattered no less.

"Of course! And it was well worth the visit my dear," he said, taking her hand and kissing it gently, "But alas I must take my leave now, I sure you are tired after the stress of the day. Farewell, my dear."

And with that he headed for the window, leaping gracefully onto the window ledge and turning back to her. "And please, don't mention my little visit to your father, like I said, he does not like me much." He said with a dry smile and disappeared into the night, like smoke in the wind, leaving Aranel to wonder if she should trust this mysterious man that, she realised, she didn't even know his name.

Hey! Well, there's chapter 7, hope you like it. As always please please please read and review: )


	8. Childish games

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R Tolkien does.

A/N: Sorry this has taken me longer than the other updates! I feel so bad! Things are starting to calm down again though so I should be able to update faster again! And thanks for reviewing: )

Chapter 8: Childish games.

Almost two weeks had past since Aranel's nightmare encounter with Legolas and his Father, and neither party had spoken to the other since the event. Aranel had gone from feeling empty and alone to just not caring about anything the Elves did, they had slowly slipped into the background of her life and she was grateful for it. Illindor had been focusing on her lessons intensely; both being glad to have something to distract them and Aranel had found that, despite her now hectic life as Illindor pushed her further into her studies, the two lone Fay had grown closer than Aranel had expected. _In fact_, Aranel now thought as she sat and read through a chapter of one the impossibly thick books Illindor had given her, _I haven't spent this much time with a parent for ages, _And it was true, the two ate together, spent most of Aranel's time off together, they even moved around the palace together, Aranel finding it difficult to be alone amongst the Elves now, most had realised that she wasn't as yet much of a threat to them, unlike her Father, and therefore an easy target.

And so Aranel sat, enjoying the sun, her father sitting a little way off reading something of his own, whilst Aranel daydreamt about a time when she wouldn't have to follow closely in her fathers wake for fear of being confronted or hurt by angry Elves, when she could finally find a path of her own….

"Aranel, daydreaming is not going to speed up you studies, focus please." Her father said to her, watching the dazed look on her face suddenly come alive as she realised someone was talking to her.

"I know," Aranel said looking back down at the book and wondering where she was up to. "It's just so long though, and I'm _so_ tired!" she flopped back onto the grass, closing her eyes as the book fell to her side.

She heard her father get up and come to stand over her, "I know I have been working you very hard Aranel, I just want to be rid of this place as soon as possible."

Aranel nodded opening her eyes, "So do I." She agreed and then as an after thought added, "What ever happened to those peace talks or whatever it was?"

Illindor looked back up to the palace then, before turning back to Aranel, "I thought they were done with. As far as I could gather we were to leave as soon as we could, until this morning that is." Aranel sat up in interest as her father pulled a piece of parchment out from his coat. "Thranduil has called me to a council this evening. I have no idea what for but I can only assume it was for these forgotten peace talks of his." He stuffed the parchment carelessly back into his coat, grumbling under his breath as he did so. "I suppose I'll have to start thinking about going." He continued, looking into the late afternoon sun and sighing.

"Does that mean I have the rest of the afternoon off?" Aranel asked hopefully.

"I suppose, as long as you finish that chapter before tomorrow." Illindor smiled at his grinning daughter who nodded enthusiastically.

"I will, thank you."

"All right then, I best be off." Illindor said, turning to leave.

"See ya later." Aranel called after him.

"Oh, and Aranel, stay out of trouble ok?" Illindor added, waggling a finger playfully at her.

"I will!" Aranel said, laughter in her voice as she watched her father leave, and she turned back to the book, looking at it for a moment before closing it and laying back down, watching the clouds pass over her as she smiled back up at them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aranel had drifted off, the warmth of the sun lulling her into a peaceful sleep, and she was woken by a warm gentle breeze blowing over her. She sighed and stretched, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. She looked around for her book, only to discover that it wasn't next to her where she had left it, but in the hands of a young man watching her with a lopsided smile on his face.

Aranel jumped up in shock and took a step back from this sudden intrusion, looking around to see if he was alone.

He laughed quietly at her reaction and said, "It's ok, I am a Fay lord like your father, I was wondering if you knew where he was, I need to have a word with him."

_Bloody hell these people like showing up out of nowhere! _Aranel thought as she gave him a suspicious look, taking in his appearance.

He was a head taller than her, with short, light brown hair and a handsome face, his shirt sleaves rolled up to reveal strong, tanned arms, his crystal blue eyes matching the smile on his lips as he watched her take him in. _ Not bad…_ Aranel thought as she relaxed and walked over to him to retrieve her book.

He handed it to her, still smiling, before saying "So you must be Aranel."

"Yes, " Aranel replied, extending her hand, which he took warmly in both of his.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Your father has told me so much about you!"

"Really? I hadn't realised he'd told anyone about me and yet everyone seems to know me." Aranel replied, slightly confused, thinking of her strange night visitor of a few weeks earlier.

"That seems to be the way things work I'm afraid, everyone seems to know everything these days." He said, rolling his eyes playfully and letting out an exaggerated sigh.

Aranel smiled at his antics, hugging the book to herself. "I don't mean to be rude but I don't think I caught your name…"Aranel trailed off.

"Ah! Sorry! Here I am having a chat and you don't even know who I am! My name is Evandar." He said, his smile broadening.

Aranel smiled back, blushing slightly and thinking that blushing was a ridiculous reaction to have to a simple smile, making her cheeks deepen in hue even more.

Evandar chuckled slightly, "So do you know where I can find your Father or has he abandon you to this nasty book." He asked to save her from further embarrassment.

"Oh, yes, I mean, he has abandon me to the book, but he's in a council at the moment. I'm not to sure when he's going to finish, he'll probably be arguing with Thranduil for the next few years so I'm not sure if he'll be available."

"Yes, your Father was always very stubborn, I would hate to see what happens when he buts heads with Thranduil." Evandar replied, laughter chiming through his voice.

"It's horrible, I thought I might suffocate from the tension in the room last time."

"You've been privileged to a show down then?"

"Unfortunately." Aranel replied, both smiling broadly at each other.

A comfortable silence fell between the two Aranel still smiling as she looked back up at the clouds.

"Well, I don't know what I'm suppose to do now then, I came a long way to speak with Illindor and he isn't even around." Evandar said playfully.

"Where do you live?" Aranel asked, curiosity leaking into her voice.

"A long way from here."

Aranel gave him a puzzled look, tilting her head slightly in interest. "Oh yes, A Long Way From Here, beautiful place I here, especially at this time of year." She teased.

Evandar smiled, shaking his head in amusement. "It's called Fionarva, and it _is_ very beautiful, _especially_ at this time of the year!"

"I'm sure it is, and I'm sure my Father will be around sometime this evening, even if it is because he's throttled Thranduil."

"Well, until that time perhaps we could take a look at the place, see what everyone raves about the Elven towns for." Evandar suggested.

"I'd love to but I'm not allowed." Aranel said, disappointment echoing in her voice.

"Why, has Illindor piled to much work on you?"

"No, Thranduil has banned us from leaving the grounds. I can't be seen in the town in case I loose control and attack someone or something." Aranel replied, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Well then, I'll just have to keep you in check. Come on!" Evandar took the book off her, placing it on the bench Illindor had been sitting on earlier, and held out his hand to her. Aranel hesitated for only a moment before placing her hand gently in his. "Have you ever done this before?" he asked suddenly.

"Done what" Aranel asked, slightly alarmed.

'Disappeared and appeared somewhere else?"

"Oh, yes, once by accident." Aranel replied, not feeling to confident about the situation any more.

"Oh, good than! This should be fun." And with that he disappeared, a second later Aranel felt a strange sensation wash over her, as if she had been dunked into warm water, and they were gone, the book sitting on the bench as the only sign anyone had been there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mingled laughter rang out as Aranel and Evandar collapsed onto the grass, both dripping wet and Aranel clutching her stomach as she gasped for breath.

"Did you see his face?" Evandar managed to get out in between breaths.

"I know. He looked so shocked!" Aranel said, her smile broadening as she thought about what they had done.

Upon arriving the two had explored the town, looking through the markets and wondering from shop to shop as they watched the Elves go about their business, talking and laughing, completely at ease with each other as they went. They had grabbed a quick dinner from a stall in the markets and had managed to keep a low profile until Aranel's curious nature had got the better of her. They had been heading back to the palace, hoping that no one had noticed Aranel's absence when she had spotted a gate in a wall, leading to a secluded court yard. She had wondered over to it and poked her head in to see if anyone was there.

"Do you think it's private?" she had wondered out loud.

"Don't know, but they shouldn't leave the door open if it is." Evandar had replied as he slipped past her and into the garden.

They had explored it for a while, and had found a beautiful fountain spilling into a shallow pool. Aranel, perhaps childishly, had dipped her toe in and splashed Evandar, and Evandar, reacting in kind had splashed her back. This, of course, had lead to a large and rather noisy water fight, Evandar taking advantage of his superior power to completely drench Aranel. Their games had come to an abrupt end when the owner of the fine gardens had emerged, looking shocked and confused as to what was going on and Aranel and Evandar had made a hasty retreat.

Aranel's laughter had now died down to the occasional giggle as she asked, "So what exactly are you Lord of anyway?"

"The Skies, well, that's what they call me anyway, Ruler of the Skies."

"What! You're a King!" Aranel asked, sitting up and looking at him in shock.

"Of sorts, I suppose. Why? Is that a problem?" Evandar replied, sitting up and looking at her in turn.

"Well…I don't know, you just seem so…real!" Aranel finished lamely, at a loss for words.

"Well that's a relief then, I thought I might be figment of my imagination for a minute there!"

"You know what I mean! You don't act like one! I mean, you just snuck into someone's garden and had a water fight with me! How childish is that!"  
"Just because I'm a King doesn't mean I've forgotten how to live. Besides, you're a Princess and you started it." He replied, smiling cheekily.

"That's different! And if you hadn't have gone in there in the first place it never would have happened!"

"I'm glad I did then, it's nice to finally find someone who will let me have a bit of fun! And besides, how is you being a Princess any different from me being a King?"

"I don't know, it just is." Aranel replied, not entirely sure herself.  
"It will come to you one day you know. You were thrown into the deep end when you arrived here but one day it will fall into place." Evandar said, suddenly serious.

"It's frustrating, I'm suppose to be this powerful Fay and I can hardly do anything, and than they want me to be a Princess on top of that!" She complained, letting out the frustration that had been building in her for days now. "I don't know if I want to be Princess, Illindor expects so much of me, I don't think I can live up to it."

"You will, and you'll be more than anyone ever imagined." Evandar replied, briefly stroking her cheek. Aranel eyes locked with his, leaning into his touch slightly and he gave her one of his warming smiles that she had started to become so accustomed to.  
"Come on, let's get you back to the palace." Evandar said, standing and helping her up, letting the moment pass. Aranel nodded, their hands still linked as she felt the sensation of warm water run over her and they disappeared into the night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok, there it is. Again I am sorry this took me so long! I just wanted to add that the names Fionarva and Evandar have been in my head for a while, and I can't remember if I've read them somewhere before or if they just popped in there one day, so if you recognise them let me know! And as always, please please please review: P


	9. Unexpected Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings, J.R.R Tolkien does!

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. You guys really keep me going! Oh, and a bit of language in this one but not much, still getting into the swing of things.

Chapter 9: Unexpected Meetings

Aranel lead Evandar upstairs, dodging anyone they came across.

"Where are you going to stay?" She whispered as they neared her chambers.

"I don't know yet, that was one of the things I had to speak to your father about." Evandar whispered back.

Aranel nodded, opening the door as she did so. "Perhaps you could stay here, Thranduil may be stubborn but I'm sure one more Fay can't hurt."

"Or perhaps it could." Said a voice from within her room.

Aranel pushed the door open to find Thranduil standing, waiting for her, Legolas as always by his side and Illindor leaning against the wardrobe.

"Shit." Aranel mumbled.

"Indeed." Illindor replied.

"You'd better dry off before we get into this." Thranduil remarked as the two stood, dripping in the doorway.

"Thankyou." Aranel murmured

"Not for your sake, I'd just hate to see the carpets ruined." Thranduil replied carelessly, earning a steely glare from all three Fay now present.

After grabbing a couple of towels and drying as best they could Aranel came to confront the three accusing looks she was getting.

"Well, who's first? I suppose you're going to threaten to throw us out," she said, nodding to Thranduil, "You're going to tell my how disappointed you are in me," she continued, glaring at Illindor, "and you, well, you wont say anything, since your doing a very good job of ignoring me." She finished, sending a glare Legolas's way, fed up with everything and determined not to let the trio tell her what to do anymore.

"As childish as ever I see." Thranduil murmured.

"If anyone's childish around here Thranduil it's you. I'm sick to death of the way you treat us, and I'm not going to sit around and take it anymore. If you want to be an arse-whole they by all means be my guest but don't expect anything different in return."

Silence followed Aranel's sudden outburst, her frustration at being cage up like she were some kind of monster had been wearing her patience thin, and seeing Legolas again had reminded her of how much she hated him at the moment as well.

"Well then, you got to the point a lot faster than I managed to this afternoon Aranel." Illindor said, stepping forward. "You see, part of the reason for the council I attended was to discuss whether these restrictions could be lifted, or indeed 'loosened' shall we say." Aranel's mouth dropped open at Illindor's words, she knew what was going to come next almost as if it had bright flashing neon lights attached to it. "And Thranduil, out of good faith and the prospect of peace between our people has agreed that we will be allowed out of the grounds, on the condition that our powers are not used, which consequently is what we are here about."

"Oh god." Aranel whispered to herself, looking desperately at Thranduil, "I…I…didn't mean to…I just didn't think that you would let us…Sorry." She mumbled quietly, lowering her eyes as she felt her cheeks flush from the embarrassment of her outburst, as guilt clawed its way into her stomach. "Oh, and Thankyou." She added quickly just as Illindor began to speak again.

"Good, now I want an explanation as to what happened tonight please."

"I went to look around the village-" Aranel started but was cut off by Evandar.

"I will take responsibility for tonight's actions, Aranel would never had ventured into the town had it not been for my encouragement. It was bad judgment on my behalf, but in my defence I had not realised the stakes at which you where staying here. I had no idea any mention of peace had come between our people." Evandar said moving forward to confront them.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Thranduil said, glancing cooling at Evandar.  
"I am Evandar, Ruler of the Skies. I have come here for Aranel's education, I will be teaching her all I can whilst Lord Illindor is attending to his peoples needs."

"What?" Aranel cut in before anyone else could speak.

"I'm your new teacher, of sorts, Aranel. Your father has been called back to your kingdom and I am to continue your education while he is gone." Evandar said turning to her and smiling kindly, placing a hand on the small of her back. Legolas's eyes followed the movement and his brow furrowed slightly, but his face resumed his emotionless mask before anyone could possibly have noticed.

"You're leaving me with a bunch of Elves!" Aranel continued, staring incredulously as her father, completely ignoring Evandar's attempts to calm her for the moment.

"Evandar will be with you, and from the look of you two you will find his company far more…entertaining than you do mine." Illindor replied, a slight smile playing across his features.

"I suppose…"Aranel said, trailing off, not sure if she was happy about this sudden announcement of her fathers departure after only just getting to know him. "When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure as yet, a few week I hope." Illindor said kindly.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Thranduil cut in, looking extremely impatient.

"Yes, a report came to me tonight that the two of you used magic, in plain sight of the citizens, and not only that but you were on private property." Legolas said, finally breaking his silence. A smile crossed Aranel's face at the sound of his voice, she had not heard it in so long, but it disappeared quickly at his words.

"Again I take full responsibility, it was I that used my powers, not Aranel, she was in no fault on that account, and as for the private property, we were not aware of it at the time but would be happy to apologise to the owner for any disturbance we may have caused."

"That will not be necessary, but thank you for the offer Lord Evandar." Thranduil said, nodding his acceptance to Evandar. "As for anything else, that is the affairs of the Fay, I do not think it involves us Legolas." Thranduil said, indicating to the door and expecting his son to follow.

"Actually I would like a word with Aranel, Father." He replied, watching Aranel's reaction, she was quite proud of herself that she gave none, though she felt like she had something caged in the pit her stomach.

'Very well, I trust you can punish your daughter for her wayward behaviour Illindor." Thranduil finished.

"Of course" Illindor replied and Thranduil nodded to them one last time before leaving.

"Aranel, I'm going to say another week for you, without being able to leave the grounds for leaving when you knew it could jeopardize everything I am working for here, I am sure you are mature enough to take responsibility for your actions though so I think that will be it." Illindor said giving his daughter a serious look.

"Yes, I am, Thankyou." Aranel replied bowing her head.

"Good, now, Legolas wishes to speak with you and I wish to speak to Lord Evandar so I will see you in the morning to say farewell."

"Ok, good night then." Aranel said quietly.

"Good night Aranel." Evandar said, squeezing her hand as he moved away from her and followed her father out of the room leaving Legolas and Aranel to watch each other, both unsuccessfully trying to read the others thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They stood in silence for a few moments, Aranel finally getting too impatient and breaking it.

"So, what do you want?' She said in an uncaring voice, moving past him to close the curtains and get on with her nightly routine.

"To talk to you." Legolas answered levelly.

"Oh really, I wouldn't have guessed." Aranel replied sarcastically.

"Why do you insist on making things so difficult?"

"Me! I'm not the one being an idiot and ignoring people for no apparent reason!" Aranel exploded.

"No apparent reason! Aranel, you have caused public outcry throughout this kingdom!"

"How is that my fault?" Aranel answered, turning from her task and glaring daggers at Legolas.

"You can't possibly be serious."

"Try me." Aranel said threateningly.

"You appear out of thin air in the middle of the dinning hall, then act like it was some amazing feat that I should congratulate you for and then you have the audacity to come bursting into a private meeting and insult all that were present, and now you're asking me how it was your fault!" Legolas said, giving her a shocked and extremely angry look, his voice rising in volume as he took a couple of steps forward.

However, the sight of a very menacing elf did not deter Aranel in the slightest. "If you cared about anything other than yourself you'd have realised by now that one, I had no control over what happened in the dinning hall, if you had half a brain you might actually have realised this since I passed out in front of you, but clearly you don't care about me that much, which you've proved very well over the past few weeks. Two, I recall that it just might have been you that called me a "bastard child", I may have said some harsh things but that just topped them all Legolas really, and three, you wouldn't have noticed since you're just so self absorbed, but it's not all that easy being thrown into a new world of complete strangers and being told your not even human. So really Legolas, I think I have every right to be angry and yes, I might have been responsible for some things but at least I can admit it instead of blaming other people like you." Aranel finished her spiel, she had become quite worked up and was now face to face with Legolas, ready to slap him if need be. Legolas looked down at her, both of their eyes burning into each other as if they were trying to bore holes in each other's heads.

"You are the most frustrating woman I have ever met." was Legolas's answer to that.

"Well, at least I'm not a child anymore." Aranel muttered.

"You were never a child." Legolas answered evenly.

"Well, according to –"  
"I was angry, Aranel, and I was worried about you."

This caught Aranel a little of guard, she had expected Legolas to fight her more than this and she must have showed it, Legolas seeing his advantage as a ghost of a smile ran across Legolas's lips and he reached out to caress her arm.

"Well you have a strange way of showing it." She mumbled, suddenly very aware of how close they were standing.

Legolas nodded, still watching her, "I admit I was wrong, Aranel. I haven't handled things as well as I would have liked and it made me frustrated, which I unfairly took out on you. I'm Sorry."

"You are?" Aranel said, still disbelieving that Legolas had done such a turn around.

"Yes, surprising isn't it." Legolas replied, smiling a little now.

"Well, you are very stubborn."  
"Not nearly as stubborn as you." Legolas answered smiling warmly now.

"That's true, "Aranel said, smiling herself now, "I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

Legolas chuckled slightly, "That's ok, sorry I was such a bastard."

"Yeah, you were a bit of a bastard." Was Aranel's reply, Legolas still smiling down at her as he nodded in agreement.

"Can we start again do you think?"

"Sure." Aranel said, still smiling as Legolas wrapped his arms around her gently, taking in her soft scent and delicate frame in his arms.

Aranel stiffened slightly at this, almost pulling away, but she let Legolas hold her and found herself relaxing into his arms.

"Thank you." He breathed into her hair, as she shifted slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Not a problem." She replied gently, her head resting on his shoulder.

Legolas pulled back slightly, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "I missed you, you know." He whispered almost to himself.

"I missed you to." Aranel replied just as quietly.

Legolas smiled to himself at her words, gently turning her head in his hands as he kissed her gently on the cheek, lingering as he lent his cheek against her own. Again Aranel froze at this sudden show of affection, but relaxed into him again as his hand wandered to her waist and draw her closer to him. They remained like this for what could have been an eternity or a few seconds, Aranel seemed to have lost all sense as Legolas's thumb gently caressed the small of her back, and he stood holding her, amazed at the feeling of having her in his arms.

Eventually Aranel pulled back, Legolas's hand finding her own as she did so, his thumb now gently running over her palm.

"I suppose I should let you get some rest."

Aranel nodded her agreement, trying to hide a yawn.

Legolas smiled happily at her, bring her hand up to run his lips lightly over he knuckles.

"Rest well Aranel." He whispered gently, letting go of her hand and heading slowly to the door.

"You to Legolas." Aranel answered quietly, as he reached the door, opening it to let the light from the hall spill in.

Legolas gave her one last quick smile as he shut the door. He walked back to his chambers as if in a trance, a small smile playing across his lips as he thought of the complete feeling of elation to have Aranel in his arms.

Aranel watched Legolas go, walking to the door after it had shut and running her hands down the grainy wood, beaming into the dull light of her room, already desperate to see him again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey! I got two chapters up within a week, are you proud? Anyway, it probably won't happen again anytime soon so enjoy it while it lasts, and as always please please please read and review! Thankyou : )


	10. In the Heat of the Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.RTolkien does!

A/N: Thankyou everyone for the reviews, they really do keep me going!

Chapter 10: In the Heat of the Moment.

Aranel stood on the steps outside the entrance hall, the early morning breeze playing gently with her hair and tugging at the lighter layers of her dress. She tried desperately to swallow a yawn, when her father had said he would see her in the morning to say farewell she had had no idea he had meant this early.

The sun had just started to rise in a brilliance of pinks and peaches, sending a golden glow over the land when her father finished strapping the last of his bags onto his horse, which seemed to be scrapping the ground impatiently with its hoof as it waited for him.

Illindor finally came over to Aranel, smiling gently at her and extending his arms to draw her into a hug.

He looked down at his daughter as they drew apart, "Stay of trouble Aranel, and I mean it this time." He said, remembering the last time he had said these words his daughter had managed to cause quite a bit of trouble.

"I really will try this time." She nodded smiling at the same memory as her father.

"And I will do my best not to lead her into temptation." Evandar said winking at Aranel as he stepped forward and the two rulers shook hands, nodding their respect to each other.

"Take care of her." Illindor replied, his eyes flicking once more to his daughter.

Finally Illindor turned to the two Elves, Thranduil and Legolas, waiting patiently for the departure of the Fay Lord.

"Thankyou for your hospitality thus far, I'm sure you will continue to treat my daughter and trusted friend with the amount of respect they deserve." Illindor said, grasping Thranduil and Legolas's shoulder in the Elves traditional farewell.

"They will indeed be treated deservingly." Thranduil replied. Aranel wondered briefly in what way Thranduil thought it was deserving to treat them, suddenly quite nervous of both Elves, even Legolas.

Illindor gave them one final nod before mounting his horse. He caught his daughter's eyes one last time saying, "If you need me for anything at all Aranel, no matter how small, I will return immediately, all you need do is ask." He nodded briefly at Evandar, indicating that he was the one to go to if she did indeed find need for her father, and she nodded her understanding.

"Farewell then, until our paths meet again." He called as he turned his horse and started towards the gates.

"Namaarie, Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva." Legolas called after him.

"Amin estela ta nauva anlema." Thranduil said quietly to his son, Legolas smiling briefly at his father, before his eyes flickered over and caught Aranel's. He marvelled at Aranel as the sun sent golden glints cascading through her hair and the breeze ran its gentle fingers through it, as he so wished to do.

"Indeed." He murmured, focusing on the situation at hand, looking back at his father.

Aranel watched Legolas, her heart seemed to skip a beat every time he caught her eyes, and she was torn between looking away or getting lost in them.

"Aranel…" Evandar's voice cut across her thoughts as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Yes sorry, I'm not use to being up this early." She answered quickly, wondering what she had missed.

"Do you want to get an early start on your lessons and have the afternoon off?" he suggested again smiling warmly at her.

"Oh. Yes, that would be great."

"Good, come on then." He said, steering her away from the crowd and back inside. "We have a lot I want to get done before you father returns." Evandar said, looking back at the Elves, catching Legolas's gaze as he watched Aranel being steered away, and frowning slightly. Legolas turned casually back to his father as he sensed Evandar's eyes watching him, his brow furrowing slightly in turn.

Aranel, of course, was completely oblivious to the moment that had passed between the two, both Legolas and Evandar now left with slight suspicions as to the intentions of the other and both vowing to keep a closer eye on the situation.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aranel's lesson with Evandar had gone very well, seeing him as friend and not a teacher had helped her immensely and she had progressed further than she had in about a week in just the one lesson.

"Well, if I'm not careful you'll be teaching me things soon instead of the other way round." Evandar teased her as she put her bundle of books back into the bookshelf.

"Stop it, you'll make me blush." Aranel complained good-naturedly, standing on her tiptoes and trying to reach the top shelf. Evandar watched her, a smile playing across his face as he crossed the room towards her.

"Would you like a hand?" he queried happily.

"No, it's fine. I can reach."

"Really? Because it looks to me like you're a few inches too short." Evandar replied, learning casually against the bookcase next to her.

Aranel poked her tongue out at him and started a series of small jumps as she desperately tried to reach.

Evandar laughed quietly at her and came to stand closely behind her, placing his hands gently around her waist. She could feel the warmth radiating off him and penetrating the lite fabric over her back. Aranel froze, hand still outreached above her head as she looked down at his arms encircling her waist.

"Err…what are you doing?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

"Giving you a hand." He said quietly, close to her ear.

"I don't need a han-" Aranel stopped mid sentence as she felt her feet leave the ground. She squeaked slightly, somehow managing to turn around and cling desperately to Evandar, her eyes wide with shock, the book forgotten in her hand.

"You're safe, don't worry."

Aranel looked far from convinced though, refusing to loosen her grasp on Evandar.

He laughed quietly, looking down at her. "Come now Aranel! I am surprised, the daughter of one of the most powerful air Lords is afraid of being a few inches off the ground?"

"No," Aranel said, raising her chin in defiance, "It was just unexpected that's all." She said as she peeked down between her feet to find that Evandar was indeed right, they were only a few inches above the ground.

"I believe you were trying to put that book away." Evandar prompted.

Aranel looked over her shoulder to find she could reach the top shelf easily now. She slowly released her hold on Evandar's neck and turned awkwardly to slip the book back in its place. She turned back to face Evandar who rapped his arms securely around her waist again and she felt their gradual descent and her feet gently touched the ground.

"How…" was all Aranel could manage at the moment

Evandar smiled, still holding her, "You'll learn one day." He said gently

"One day. I want to learn now." Aranel said, whining playfully and wiggling in his arms.

"So impatient Aranel! We have all the time in the world for that!"

"We?" Aranel questioned, raising an eyebrow up at him.

"Well, you didn't think you'd get rid of me now did you? You have an amazing ability to make people love you no matter how much trouble you seem to cause."

It was at this point that Aranel realised that she was still in his arms, and that most of her body weight was leaning quiet comfortably against Evandar's chest.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't cause trouble! You were the one that got me into trouble!" Aranel said playfully, moving away from him, Evandar reluctantly letting her go.

"Well, yes, that's true, but I wasn't necessarily talking about that kind of trouble." Evandar replied, suddenly becoming serious.

"There's another kind?"

"Indeed, and it has a lot to do with your many charms."

"Evandar, what on earth are you on about?" Aranel said, exasperation leaking into her voice.

"How much time do you spend with Prince Legolas?" Evandar asked, coming to stand in front of her.

This caught Aranel of guard, she hesitated slightly before speaking and she hoped Evandar hadn't noticed the slight flush come to her cheeks. "Not much." Was the answer she finally managed. "Why?"

"I'm concerned for you, that's all. I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt." Evandar avoided her gaze; Aranel gazed even more intently at him for it.

"Why?" she asked again, suspicion rising in her.

"I just…" Evandar looked back at her then, his clear crystal blue eyes meeting her dark stormy ones. "Please don't be angry Aranel, I know Legolas means a lot to you, and by all means you have every right to trust him. He seems like a descent man. I'm just not entirely convinced that you should. I've been watching him lately and it's becoming increasingly obvious that he has other…motives…in mind when it comes to you."

"Other motives?" Aranel queried immediately.

"Yes, I don't think his intentions towards you are entirely honourable."

Aranel opened and closed her mouth a few times before blurting out "You think he wants… Evandar, don't be ridiculous, he's an Elf, he couldn't possibly see me in that way." She hadn't realised how hard it was going to be to say it, but once she had the reality of the fact settled like lead in her stomach. Legolas was an Elf, she was a Fay, and for anything to happen between them would be extremely unlikely and very dangerous considering the current state of affairs concerning the two races. She looked away from Evandar and started to move towards the door. Evandar moved with her.

"That's why I'm asking you to be careful Aranel. He might be a good friend at the moment but you must remember that he is an Elf and a Prince at that. He has duties to his people and his Father before anything else, and I cannot see him hesitating to hurt you if he thinks it is at all called for. Indeed has he not hurt you emotionally more than once already?"

Aranel stopped again, looking Evandar in the eyes. "You think he would hurt me physically?" She had intended it to be an accusation but it came out as a question, one that she had to admit had flitted across her mind from time to time, so fast she had barely even realised the insecurity was there.

"I don't know, Aranel. I really don't. You just need to remember that he can be a very dangerous man." Evandar gently stroked her cheek, concern written across his face.

All Aranel could do was nod. Evandar had said the very thing that she had so far managed to keep hidden from herself. That fact that part of her was terrified of Legolas. She had only glimpsed the harsh, unpredictable side of him, once in the forest when she had first met him and again when she had stormed into Thranduil's council and during their most recent argument. But in her heart she knew that was just scraping the surface of the immense cruelty that Legolas's was capably of.

"Be careful." Evandar whispered quietly into her ear. She had been so focused in her own thoughts that she had not realised that Evandar was holding her gently again. As she came to realise this he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, much like Legolas had, and she became even more confused as she realised she felt nothing compared to what she had felt when Legolas had gently brushed her cheek with his lips, no matter how attracted to Evandar she was. All she could do for the moment was nod again, reaching for the door, her emotions mixing into a horrible mess as she tried to give Evandar a reassuring smile before closing the door behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once again desperate for solitude to think through the day's events Aranel headed for the tower. She had not visited it for many days now, and welcomed the cool darkness that greeted her as she opened the door and made her way up the stair. However, upon reaching the top and walking into the circular room she noticed something very different. Instead of the old, neglected feel that seemed to linger there, there was a lived in, present feeling, the door to the balcony was wide open, blowing fresh air through the place as if it were blowing away all the memories that were held between the walls.

Aranel, feeling a little annoyed at the fact that the place she used to get away now had a completely different feel to it, went to close the balcony door, her heart almost escaping up her throat in fright as a figure suddenly immerged from the balcony.

"What are doing here?" Legolas demanded upon Aranel's sudden appearance.

"I…what are you doing here? No one ever comes up here." Aranel replied.

"And I suppose you know that from living here for just under a month, rather than a few millennia."  
Aranel was silent, she had never heard Legolas refer to his age before and she had never thought to ask. To know that he was indeed a few millennia old was still something her mind had yet to come to terms with.

"You seem shocked." He commented, reading her features with ease.

"I am." Was Aranel's simple reply. "You don't seem that old." She added lamely.

Legolas laughed lightly at her comment, "Thank you, I think. I thought you would have seen me as an old man."

"No, you're immortal. Age doesn't seem to hold much significance. Anyway, you really must see me as child." Aranel said, her eyes wondering from Legolas to look out of the window, remembering their earlier conversations.

"You know, had you lived here, you would be somewhere in your 1700's." Legolas said lightly, smiling at her playfully, shrugging his shoulders and coming to stand before her. "You are a beautiful young woman in all rights." Legolas tilted his head to catch her eyes, Aranel however, tried desperately to avoid them, too afraid of getting lost in them now with Evandar's words still ringing in her head.

"Sweet words and a charming smile Legolas, am I really suppose to believe that." She replied, hoping against hope that it sounded playful and had none of the doubt she felt behind it. "I am 17 Legolas, I wouldn't blame you for seeing me as a child-"

"You know I do not. I thought I made that quite clear." His words were assertive, closing the discussion and Aranel felt Legolas brush her cheek gently, the action startling her, making her step back slightly. He gave her a strange look at her reaction, their eyes meeting, Aranel looking away quickly and shifting uncomfortably in her stance.

Legolas watched her for a moment, to Aranel it felt like an eternity under his piercing gaze, she could almost feel him peeling the layers of her back until he reached her very soul, the whole time thoughts of Evandar and his words chasing each other around her head until she thought she might actually become dizzy from it.

"Why are you here?" Legolas's voice caught her off guard, breaking her concentration, leaving her grasping at words to make some kind of coherent sentence.

When no answer came, Legolas continued. "You were right, no one ever comes here, except for me."

"Really? Why's that?" Aranel jumped at the chance to distract herself from her thoughts with this seemingly easy topic.

"Because I forbid it, I suppose. Mind you, it was never actually something I had to order out loud, it was just given that if you disturb me while I am here you are walking very dangerous ground."

"Oh…well…I'm sorry…I hadn't realised, I suppose I'll go then." Aranel replied very awkwardly, turning for the door.

"Why are you here?" Legolas asked again, stopping her from leaving.

Aranel turned, looking back at Legolas. He stood solidly, his presence dominating the room, his features guarded.

"I found it when I first got here. I come here when I need peace and quiet to think."

Legolas nodded after a moment, "Strange that you should come here. That is what first brought me here. When my mother sailed West when I was a child I found this place, I suppose it has become a part of me now."

Aranel could only nod her understanding, she watched Legolas as his gaze stared out across the land but he seemed to look past it and she wondered what he saw. "I'll leave you in peace." She whispered quietly, knowing that he would still hear her and made once again for the door.

"Aranel." Legolas's voice stopped her again, hand on the doorknob. "I've been thinking."

Aranel nodded but did not turn this time. "What about?"

"You."

This really did make Aranel turn and for the first time that night their eyes locked, and Aranel could not remember ever seeing Legolas's eyes revealing that much before, she wondered if he realised but he seemed to let her watch him and read his face, just as he had done to her a countless number of times before.

"Me?" She asked finally.

"Yes, you. And Evandar."

This time she knew he was reading her and she desperately tried to hide the sudden panic that come over her, though she knew she could not. She saw some kind of recognition to her emotions flit across his face but it was gone in a moment.

"I know you are close to him Aranel but I will get to the point. I have been watching him and it has become increasingly clear that his intentions are not all that you think they are. I just thought you should be aware of it. Wether you choose to…follow up on Evandar's clear affections for you is your decision." Legolas fell silent still watching her.

Aranel, after the initial shock of his words, couldn't help but laugh in disbelief, having heard those exact words not long ago from Evandar concerning Legolas. This however, was not the reaction Legolas had thought he might get, and he looked a little affronted that she should find his observations so ludicrous.

"I'm sorry," Aranel finally managed. "It's just that that's what Evandar just told me about you. He thinks I should be careful around you in case you take advantage of me or something. Apparently you're very dangerous." She said smiling.

Legolas however didn't laugh. "And what did you say to that?" he queried, watching her closely now.

"That it was stupid of course! You are the least dangerous guy I know!" But as she said it she realised that it was a lie, and that in fact she had come up there in the first place to figure out if Legolas was indeed a danger to her.

And unfortunately Legolas seemed to notice.

"Did you now, then why are you suddenly so nervous around me?"

"Well…considering what happened last time I saw you wouldn't that be a natural reaction? After all, I'm not entirely sure where I stand when it comes to you." Aranel said, only partly lying, she really didn't know where she stood when it came to Legolas.

This didn't go down to well with Legolas though who's features hardened, his lips becoming a thin line and his eyes adopting a coldness that made Aranel shiver when she looked at them.

"Did you know it is almost impossible to lie to an Elf? We can pick up on emotions that others emit a lot more easily than you, especially when people lie to us."

Aranel swallowed, looking over Legolas's shoulders instead of at his face.

"Body language is another tell tail sign of ones emotion." He continued, "one looks at the ground when they are ashamed, or feel the need to hide when in a confronting situation, or in anger you will look me in the eyes. The funny thing about lying is that one usually looks over the shoulder of the one they are lying to, so that it looks like they have nothing to hide, but can not meet the others eyes." He continued coldly.

Aranel immediately looked back at Legolas, she could feel her cheeks slowly grow warmer as she desperately tried to hide it.

They were silent, Legolas watching her cheeks darken in hue, Aranel trying not to look away from him but finding it almost impossible.

Finally Legolas broke the silence with the question she had been dreading.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not." Aranel tried, looking him in the eye as she said it but she knew he could see straight through her.

"Do you really think that was a smart answer?"

"I'll say what I like, it may not be smart but I don't need you to tell me, I can work that one out for myself. I'm not a child after all." She replied in annoyance.  
"Apparently you're answers have not been the smartest in any aspect today. Why would you agree with Evandar?" Legolas asked bluntly.

"How do you know I did?"

"Because you are lying Aranel." Legolas said, anger creeping into his voice as his eyes seemed to darken with hidden emotions.

"What I say to Evandar is my business, why does it concern you?" Aranel replied, her own anger rising now.

"Because I'm trying to help you. How can I possibly do that if you insist on lying to me?"

"How do I know that Legolas? You constantly run hot and cold around me! One minute you hate me the next minutes it's the opposite! How the hell am I suppose to know if your helping me or what the hell is going on! You a bloody Elf for gods sake, and I'm a Fay and you either hate me or you don't Legolas, there's no in between, and I'm not gonna put up with your shit because you can't make a bloody decision about it!" Aranel finally lost the reins on her temper. Legolas had played his last game with her she decided, she wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

"So this is what it's going to be like is it. You're going to take the easy option, as you always seem to do. Take a step back Aranel and take a good hard look at yourself, if anyone is running hot and cold it's you!" Legolas yelled back.

"Oh why don't you say what you really mean Legolas? Come on, say it, you think I'm childish and need someone to sit over me and baby me or something. For god sake Legolas, I would have thought you were more of a man to come out and say what you really feel-"

"You want to know what I feel, Aranel? I care for you far more than I should, okay! So yes there is a grey area and I might be running hot and cold but it's only because yes, I am an Elf and yes, you were right yet again, you are a Fay, and guess what that means Aranel. That means I'm definitely not meant to be falling for you!" Legolas finished, if his eyes had been cold before, now they were burning as he watched her, both falling completely silent in shock.

Aranel's mind seemed to have slowed to a halt. It reminded her of when she had been told she was a Fay. _Did Legolas just say he was falling for me?_ She wondered, but her mind could seem to get no further than that, so she just stared trying to say something though she had no idea what it might be.

"So there you have it Aranel. I hope you are happy. You can go running off to Evandar now and tell him all about just how dangerous I really am." And with that, Legolas stormed past her and left, the door slamming with such force that it unsettled some dust from the roof that drifted slowly down, Aranel watching it's progress, and finally coming to the conclusion that disturbing Legolas here was indeed a very bad idea, she certainly had wondered onto very dangerous ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Translations

Namaarie, Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva : Farewell, Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet.

Amin estela ta nauva anlema : I hope it will be a long journey.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, there we go, hope you like it, going to start getting into the thick of things soon, but anyway, as always please please please read and review and no flames thanks!


	11. Sting of Doubt

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R Tolkien does!

Chapter 11: Sting of Doubt

The tower room seemed tainted now, the longer Aranel spent there the more she could hear Legolas's words echoing between the walls, offering no escape from the turmoil in her mind. After leaving the winding stair case for what was the last time she thought, the place no longer holding any of its former appeal, Aranel could think of nothing else to do but go and sit in her chambers, it had now become the only place where she knew she would not be disturbed, even if it was only for a while. And so she sat on the window sill, the last of the suns rays sending a golden glow over the land which Aranel was barely aware of, she did not see the stunning scene before her or hear the last songs of the birds before the sun sank below the horizon. All Aranel saw was Legolas, terrifying in his anger and devastating in looks, she knew now for certain that her attraction to him was doomed to always be like this, their encounters being so charged with conflict and emotion she could not imagine how easily she would drown if ever there encounters become more than just that; encounters. Aranel's mind wondered as she finally began to understand the conflict between the two races, no matter how hard she tried she could not understand Legolas in the slightest, he seemed her complete opposite in just about everything and she wondered if she was the first Fay to find herself in a situation like this, _after all, opposites attracted_ she thought. So deep was she in thought that she failed yet again to notice the presence in her room. It was only until he was standing closely behind her that she noticed him, making her turn quickly and almost loose her balance on her perch.

"Careful Aranel, I don't think anyone would be to pleased if you came to your demise by falling out of the window."

"Why am I not surprised to see you?" Aranel muttered standing and taking in the familiar form the mysterious man who had visited her in the night.

"Having a bad day are we?" he said, smirking slightly.

"That's none of you business." Aranel snapped, annoyed at being disturbed.

"Come come, don't be like that, I merely came to see how you're getting along, now that your father has ridden off and left you."

"He hasn't left me, and again, what business is it of yours? I don't even know who you are."

"True, would you feel more comfortable if you knew my name?" he asked, smiling a charming smile at Aranel who narrowed her eyes at him. She gave him a nod in reply, a lot more wary of the man than she had been.

He chuckled quietly at her clear mistrust of him, "Alright then, I am Orenar, does that make you feel better?"

"Orenar…I have heard that name before…"Aranel trailed off into her thoughts, trying to remember where she has heard the name.

"Have you know? You may have read it somewhere, I was a leader during the times of war." He answered quickly, as if anxious to change the subject.

"Perhaps…" was Aranel's only reply as she eyed him.

A silence followed which Aranel used to assess the man in front her, wondering if he spoke the truth or if that was even his name.

"So, how goes it than? Does Evandar drive you insane or do you actually get along with the man?" Orenar asked frowning in annoyance.

"Evandar? Why wouldn't I get along with him? He seems nice enough to me."

"Yes, I suppose he would. You just wait until his meddling side comes out. According to Evandar everything is his business." Orenar rolled his eyes at this, before looking back at Aranel to gage her reaction.

Aranel opened her mouth to protest but then realised that Evandar had indeed been quite meddlesome recently, _how is it his business what goes on between me and Legolas anyway? _she suddenly realised.

"Ah, so he has already begun to interfere with things that aren't his business has he?" Orenar asked casually.

"I suppose, though I'm sure he doesn't mean to." Aranel replied

"But I'm sure he does, Aranel. Do you not find it odd that your father would leave you here with Evandar instead of taking you with him?"

Aranel had thought of this briefly but had decided that her father had thought it best for her to stay. However, now doubt started to slowly snake it's way back into he mind.

"Yes, very strange isn't it Aranel, " Orenar commented as if reading her very thoughts. "Don't you think it's odd that you are left here, and the only way to contact your father is through Evandar?" he continued, a knowing smile crossing his lips as a small frown played across Aranel's features, showing the doubts that he knew she had hidden from herself.

"But my father wouldn't intentionally…. I mean, he knows that Evandar and I are friends, he would have thought it best for me to stay here with people I at least know instead of taking me away from here." Aranel tried to reason.

"Well, yes, that could very well be the reason. I just thought that you would have wondered why, I mean you would have had the best teachers in the kingdom had you gone and you would be away from the elves, which is what I thought your father would have wanted, but, I'm clearly wrong."

Aranel did not reply to this, she had indeed thought of all this before, she had wondered why her father had not taken her with him, and why Evandar had been her only way to contact him, _What If I didn't want Evandar to know I had contacted my father._ She suddenly thought, and now she wondered why Evandar cared if there was something between her and Legolas, it really wasn't his business and besides that, she could judge for herself.

"He has been getting rather close to you has he not? Evandar I mean." Orenar suddenly cut across her thoughts, again as if he could easily read them.

Aranel nodded slightly as the pieces of the puzzled slowly fell into place.

Her father had left her, Evandar would know anything that happened around her because he was her only contact with Illindor, and he evidently cared about her enough to be jealous enough of Legolas to try and warn her against him.

"Why would my father do this?" she whispered out loud, feeling horribly betrayed by the people she cared most about.

"It must be hard for him Aranel, suddenly he has a daughter who knows nothing about everything he believes in, holds dear…it would make sense that he would want to… well… not get rid of…but resolve such problems. I suppose Evandar would be an excellent choice to take you on, being so close to your father. And the favour he would receive in return! The political power that would come if you were to end up with Evandar!"

"But…that's just ridiculous, he doesn't even know me! He can't just pass me off to some Lord like I was some possession to win political favour! He wouldn't do that to me, I know him and he wouldn't!" Aranel said defiantly.

"Do you know him that well Aranel?" Was all Orenar had to say to make Aranel flounder in her resolve.

"He wouldn't." she murmured as she stared out the window, lost again in thought.

"I didn't mean to upset you Aranel, you're a smart woman, I'm sure you'll be okay. But if you do need to talk to someone without Evandar having to know, all you need do is call." he murmured as he slipped a small charm on a long chain into Aranel's hand.

She nodded absentmindedly as she looked down at the pendant, Orenar leaving, a poisonous smile on his lips as he knew Aranel's quick and untrusting mind would do most of his work for him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was well into the night before Aranel found enough courage to leave her room and make the journey to apologise to Legolas. She had sat for hours debating what to do, playing idly with the pendant that now hung around her neck, hidden beneath the neck of her dress. The pendant was a beautiful one, she thought, the stone was floorless, the red so dark that it seemed black, set into a simple silver design. She looked at it know, watching it as the red glinted out of the darkness. She had finally come to the decision that she couldn't trust Evandar, no matter how much she wanted to, and as for her father, she would deal with that when he returned. It was through this that she finally realised that out of everyone Legolas was the only one she could remotely trust, so, even though the stubborn side of her was protesting madly, she had decided that she would apologise to Legolas, rather than let the gap between the grow until there was no return.

She thought all this through again as she made her way to his chambers, the walk seeming like it took an eternity and upon finally reaching the door she wished it had taken longer.

She knocked slowly; feeling like each strike sealed her doom, and waited for a reply. And waited, until finally she realised no one was going to answer. Part of her was washed with relief and part was devastated as she turned, running her hand though her hair and leaned heavily on the door. _Why is this so bloody difficult_ she wondered.

She was about to walk away and try again tomorrow, when the door suddenly gave way behind her, sending her falling backwards into the room beyond. It was only until she felt strong arms quickly wrap themselves around her to stop her fall that she realised Legolas had opened the door while she lent on it.

He steadied her, his hands gripping her hips until she found her feet, only making her stumble all the more until she finally pulled herself away from him and almost ran to the other side of the room.

"Please come in." he murmured as he shut the door, his brow raised slightly at her.

"Thanks." was the only reply Aranel could come up with as she tried to compose herself.

A silence stretched between them, Legolas watching her as she smoothed her skirts an unnecessary amount of times and tried to avoid his gaze.

"I assume you came here for a reason other than to groom yourself." He prompted

Aranel immediately stopped straightening herself, her eyes flicking quickly to him and finding him, as always, far to distracting to look at.

"I…yes, I did. Umm…well, I wanted to talk to you about today-"

"I'd rather we didn't, Aranel, I said things I would rather forget about." He said emotionlessly.

"Oh, okay then…I…so what does that mean, sorry?" Aranel asked caught off guard, hoping the disappointment she felt wasn't evident in her voice.

"Aranel, surely you can see it? I am an Elven Prince, and you are a Fay, what I said today was not thought through, it meant nothing."

Aranel watched him, she could see his mouth moving but she hadn't expected his words to have such an effect on her, the disappointment she felt was crushing and she suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Oh, right, of course. I mean it's not like I thought you and I… anyway." She took a deep breath, quickly looking up in a trick she had learnt that helped the tears from falling. "Umm…I actually just wanted to apologize for my behaviour, I've been thinking a lot of things through and well, it seems that you're the only person I can trust, cos well, yeah…Evandar isn't who I thought he was but anyway. Since we cleared that up I suppose that doesn't matter now." Aranel looked up then finding Legolas's emotionless gaze. "Well, I suppose I'll see you around, sorry to disturb you." She said quietly, locking eyes with his one last time, looking away quickly when she found no hint of regret or anything for that matter in his eyes, his face taking on it's usual impenetrable mask.

Legolas watched her, reading the disappointment written on her face as clear as day and feeling the stab of guilt for causing such a look on her normally radiant features. He wondered what Evandar could have done to make her change her mind so suddenly about him and felt the flame of jealously that he had felt every time he saw him with her roar as his imagination brought life to the idea.

Aranel brushed past him quickly, her head down to hide her face as she hurried form the room, Legolas suddenly feeling that if he let her close the door on the situation now he would never find his way back into her heart.

She opened the door quickly, desperate to be out of the room and away, to never look on Legolas's face again and never feel the dizzying highs and crushing lows she felt with every word he said. However, her wish was not to be granted as Legolas's hand came to rest firmly on the door above her head, closing it with a small thud.

"Legolas, please…" Aranel whispered, desperate not to let him see her in such a state.

Legolas did not reply, he leant more heavily on the hand above her, bringing his body closer to hers, and placed his hand gently on her hip. He heard her sharp intake of breath as she stiffened at his touch.

"Aranel," he said quietly from behind her, making her stiffen even more. " Come, I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do," she whispered as he turned her gently into his arms, bring her even closer so their chests delicately touched, one hand still on her hip while the other found the base of her back, preventing her from stepping away from him again.

"Legolas I thought you said-"

"I did, I know. I just…you have no idea how hard it is to be around you, Aranel. I try to think of my father and my duty when all I really want is to forget it all take what I really want." He murmured quietly, tilting his head to catch her eyes.

"And what do you really want?" Aranel hardly dared to breathe.

"Do you not know?" Legolas replied equally as quiet, leaning in slightly until there faces where inches apart.

Aranel took a deep breath and closed her eyes to try and compose herself once again, which she found impossible with Legolas gently massaging the base of her back, and his warm breath gently brushing her cheek.

"Why can we not get this right?" she murmured almost to herself.

She felt Legolas shift slightly, and she opened her eyes to find his dark and full of the emotion she had so desperately wanted to see only a few minutes earlier and she suddenly knew what it was to drown in them like she had so wanted to but was so afraid of. She felt Legolas lean into her, kissing the corner of her mouth before moving gently across to her lips, capturing them gently, pressing gently on the small of her back to draw her closer to him. Aranel froze, completely overwhelmed as she felt Legolas's lips caress hers, and when he pulled back slightly to catch her eyes yet again, she wondered if she had in fact fallen asleep and was dreaming.

"Aranel, relax, you can trust me remember." He whispered, bringing her out of her shock. She smiled slightly which turned into a grin as he smiled back down at her, and she relaxed finally into him, her arms coming up to rest around his neck.

"Mmm, I remember." She whispered back as Legolas caught her lips yet again, kissing her deeply as his hands roamed her waist.

Finally Aranel reluctantly pulled back, Legolas immediately finding her gaze again as they both smiled at each other, Aranel resting her head gently against his chest as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity and a millisecond rolled into one, Aranel yawning slightly bringing them both back down to earth.

"Tired?" Legolas queried gently.

Aranel nodded sleepily in reply, worn out from the turmoil of emotions she had been put through that day.

"I'll walk you back to your chambers if you like." Legolas suggested, releasing her slightly.

"That would be nice." Aranel murmured.

Legolas opened the door behind her, never letting her go, and leading her out into the hall. He shut the door quietly behind him and they made their way back to her chambers, Legolas leading her with his hand still on the small of her back, both quiet, content just to be in each others company.

Upon finally reaching the door Legolas turned to her, capturing her hands in between them. "I suppose this is good night then."

"I suppose it is." Aranel replied.

"Good night then," Legolas murmured, kissing her gently, squeezing her hands before reluctantly letting them go and stating back along the corridor.

"Good night." Aranel whispered back, smiling as her turned back to her, before she quietly entered her room, beaming in the darkness, and counting the hours till morning.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

There we go! Done, hope you like it, I'm a bit stressed as to how this one turned out so let me know!


	12. Behind Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R Tolkien does!

A/N: So sorry this has taken me longer than usual to get this chapter up, Uni was winding up and I had heaps of stuff due, you now how it is. And I know the title is a Limp Bizkit song, the chapter has nothing to do with it however, just like the wording for the title. Anyway on with the tale!

Chapter 12: Behind Blue Eyes

The next morning had been as if in a dream for Aranel, Legolas had woken her bright and early, and despite Aranel's good natured complaining they had managed to steal away for an early breakfast to watch the sun rise.

"I did want to talk to you about this Aranel," Legolas had begun, gently entwining his deft fingers with hers.

"You want to keep this quite." Aranel answered, before Legolas could finish. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes…how did you know?" Legolas had queried, smiling and raising an eyebrow in her direction. Aranel had just shrugged in reply, determined not to look at him but smiling into the rising sun.

"Just did." Was all she said after a moment, and so it was decided that, for now, their relationship would remain behind the scenes until they were ready to face the world with it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three weeks later they had managed to still keep their relationship a secret. Aranel was finally completely satisfied in her life, her relationship with Legolas was growing ever stronger, she had progressed quite far into her studies; she had managed to pick up on skills a lot easier than she had in the past, things were finally becoming natural to her, and Evandar appeared, for now at least, to have given her a brake from his constant badgering about Legolas.

Aranel lay now, on the grassy banks of a lake not far from the palace and read a rather large book on the defence magic she had been learning recently, Evandar thinking she may need to use it for some reason in the near future. She looked up when a shadow crossed the pages to find Legolas standing above her smiling as he watched her.

"Can I help you sir?" Aranel asked playfully, smiling back as he knelt beside her.

"Indeed, I believe you can. I've been searching for a young maiden I met once who had promised to meet me for lunch and upon waiting for her she, alas, failed to come. Ah how my heart aches for her! You wouldn't by chance know of her would you?" he answered, closing Aranel's book for her and raising his eyebrows in question.

"Oh God! Legolas, I'm sorry! I completely forgot with all this work. Can you forgive me?" She answered, feeling horribly guilty for standing him up and pouting slightly as she asked for forgiveness.

Legolas chuckled slightly before answering. "You could get away with murder with a face like that my sweet." He brushed his lips over hers gently as she lay there, before deepening his kiss as her hands snaked their way over his chest to the back of his neck to pull him closer. Aranel could feel him smile against her lips before they finally broke apart.

"A girl could get use to that." She whispered, sitting up slowly.

"I intend you to." Was Legolas's reply as he ran his hand gently through her hair.

They were silent for a moment before Legolas voiced something that had been pestering him for days know. "Evandar has been giving you an unusual amount of work recently do you not think."

"Yes, he seems to think as my skill grows stronger he needs to push me harder."

Legolas nodded to her reply, still not satisfied though. "You do not think it has anything to do with us?" he asked, though it could have been taken as statement rather than a question.

"How could it? He can't possibly know, I haven't said anything to him, if anything I've distanced myself from him."

Legolas only nodded again as he stared off into the distance as he often did when in thought, Aranel bringing him back as her hand gently brushed his cheek. "Why have you been distancing yourself? He's the only Fay you have left here at the moment, I would have thought that would bring you closer." Legolas finally asked at her questioning gaze.

"You'd rather I was closer to him?"

"You know how I feel about Evandar, Aranel. I can not pretend I like the amount of time he spends with you but he is your friend and I do not wish to come between any link you have with your own kind."

Aranel nodded her understanding, she know of Legolas's jealousy towards the Sky Lord, but also knew that until her father returned he would respect Illindor's decision in his choice as Evandar for her guardian, even if it was just to keep the peace.

"I just don't trust him like I use to, that's all." Aranel finally replied.

"Why's that, has he done something to hurt-"

"No, he hasn't done anything, there's just something that doesn't feel right with him." Aranel cut him off.

"You'd tell me if-"

"Yes Legolas, you'd be the first to know if he harmed me. Like I could hide it from you anyway." Aranel said, cutting him off yet again and nudging him playfully, earning a small smile in return.

"That's true," Legolas conceded, standing and offering a hand to Aranel. "Walk with me?"

"I should study you know."

"And I should be doing many other things as well but this is much more fun." He answered as he pulled her up.

They headed round the lake, Aranel with book in one hand and Legolas's hand entwined in the other, lost in conversation as they so often were.

Aranel came to a halt by the bank, slipping her shoes off and dipping her toes into the cool water, seeking relief from the hot summer sun.

"Need cooling off lirimaer?" Legolas asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't I?" Legolas replied, stripping of his top layer and boots to leave him in a lite tunic and leggings, advancing on Aranel slowly.

"Legolas don't you dare!" Aranel warned, backing off slowly. Legolas's smile only broadened as he moved to the side, blocking her between the lake and himself, cutting off any escape.

"I'll scream." Aranel threatened hopelessly.

"Indeed."

"Legolas…"

"Aranel…" Legolas said, using her tone of voice, still advancing ever closer. "There is no escape lirimaer, surrender now and I shall be merciful."

"No you wont." Aranel replied laughing as she felt the water lap at the hem of her dress.

"Ah, you know me to well."

"I can't get wet in this dress Legolas, there's nothing of it as it is!" Aranel pleaded, thinking of the thin fabric of the summer dress she wore as Legolas reached her, wrapping his arms securely around her, preventing much movement.

"I know, that just makes things a little more interesting, wouldn't you say?"

"Legolas!" But before Aranel could get much more out he had scooped her up into his arms, silencing her with his lips as he charged deeper into the water and suddenly dunked both of them into it.

Aranel fought frantically to free herself, finally managing and swimming deeper into the lake, turning to see Legolas's torso as he surfaced. She watched as he spun this way and that looking for her as he called out. Finally the need for oxygen overcame her and she surfaced, gulping in the fresh air as Legolas spun towards her.

"Aranel! I thought you…" Legolas trailed off as he saw the wicked grin cross her face and realised that she had had every intention of making him think she had disappeared. "Why you-"  
"Serves you right for dunking me in a lake!" she cut him off, laughing.

"I see, if that how you're going to be then." Legolas asked indignantly.

"Yes it is." Aranel replied matter-o-factually.

"Well then, if that's the case…" He replied, and with that splashed her before quickly swimming backwards away from her.

"Oh you'll pay for that Elfy!" she called, giving chase.

"Elfty? Really Aranel, how very immature of you!" he called back to her as she splashed at the back of his head.

"Immature? Me? You just threw me in a lake!"

"I hardly threw you Aranel, I merely lost my footing and slipped." Legolas replied, turning to splash her again.

"Yeah right, an Elf loosing his footing."

"Tis true lirimaer, unfortunately it does happen to the best of us, though not very often I must admit."

"How very modest of you."

"I know, it's in my nature." Legolas replied laughter in his voice as he finally let Aranel catch him. She tried her hardest to try and push him under the water, pressing firmly on his shoulder but only succeeding in pushing herself out of it, Legolas holding her waist firmly and watching the lite fabric of her dress cling to her delicate frame.

Upon realising this Aranel dropped herself back into the water, Legolas pulling her into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Pervert." She murmured playfully under her breath.

"Guilty as charged." Legolas murmured back, capturing her lips, as they slowly made their way back to the bank.

Once reaching the bank Legolas lowered Aranel gently to her feet, moving away to pick up his various items of clothing.

"Well, it's okay for you but what am I going to do Legolas? How am I supposed to explain this?" Aranel pointed out, indicating to her wet clothes and trying not to laugh at her situation.

"You could where this." Legolas replied holding out his tunic.

"And how do I explain that?" Aranel answered, hands on hips.

Legolas wondered back over to her, letting his hand run down her side, lightly tracing her curves, "Don't explain." He said suddenly, looking very serious.

"Legolas… we can't, not yet. You're father would probably have me hung or something."

"He's not that heartless." Legolas replied, a little shocked

"I know, but you know what I mean. Besides, I don't think the best way to announce our relationship is by rocking up to the palace looking like drowned rats."

"I look like a drowned rat?" Legolas asked in mock worry, running a hand quickly through his hair.

Aranel laughed quietly at his antics, hitting him palyfully, "Of course you don't, but I do and I don't think your father would appreciate it much."

'You don't look like a drowned rat lirimaer, you look as beautiful as always." Legolas said, cupping her cheek and smiling warmly at her.

"Oh stop it, you'll make me blush. But seriously Legolas, can we leave it for a little longer?"

Legolas sighed looking back up at the palace. "Okay lirimaer, we'll wait, but when your father returns we can't put it off for much longer."  
"Okay, deal, we wait until my father returns and then think about telling them."

Legolas only smiled as Aranel sealed their deal with a kiss.

Neither of them could know in that moment that Aranel's father would return far sooner than either could have anticipated, or that the blue eyes that had been watching them for sometime now from one of the palace windows were forming a plan the would pull them apart for good.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Translations

Lirimaer : Lovely one.

Finished! (Not the story, the chapter) like I said before I'm so sorry this took forever, uni and exams and stuff are done now so I will try and update more regularly. And sorry about the little cliff hanger, I thought the chapter was a bit boring, just had to have a chapter on how close the two are becoming, so I wanted to through some interest in.

Anyway, as always please please please review, they really do keep me going!


	13. A Quick and Mistrustful Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, J.R.R. Tolkien does!

Chapter 13: A Quick and Mistrustful Mind.

He sat and watched her as she twisted a lock of hair around her finger and frowned unconsciously at her work, making him smile as she screwed her face up at it as if it would help.

"What on earth does that mean. This doesn't even make sense." Aranel sighed as she leaned back into the couch she was sitting on, giving her teacher a very annoyed look.

"Yes it does Aranel," Evandar replied as he moved closer to her to read from the pages before her. "Don't look at it logically, that will only confuse you further."

"Evandar this is ridiculous! How else am I supposed to look at it, and how can you possible be in two places as once? It's impossible!"

"You are an open minded woman Aranel, I wouldn't expect you to have so much trouble with this. And besides, you come from a world of magic, nothing is impossible."

Aranel just shook her head at him sighing heavily once more and looking wistfully out of the window at the sunny day beyond.

"What if we have a break and come back to it later?" Evandar suggested, following her gaze.

"Yeah, ok, I need to find Legolas anyway." She said, almost to herself and standing.

"Legolas is in a meeting." Evandar replied in a hurry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I ran into him this morning."

"I think he would have told me." Aranel replied, her suspicions rising.

"Perhaps it was only arranged this morning." Evandar pressed, taking a step towards her.

Aranel took a step back as he did so, "I think I would rather go and find out for myself." She replied, watching Evandar's usually crystal blue eyes darken slightly.

"I think you should stay here Aranel, people will begin to talk with the amount of time you spend with the Elf." Evandar stated, stepping closer to her yet again.

"My relationship with Legolas is nobody else's business, including you Evandar. Now I would appreciate it if you would drop the subject and let me go and talk to Legolas for myself."

Aranel went to move passed him but his hand came out to stop her. "Why do you constantly try and push me away when I am the only one who can truly understand you?" he whispered, desperate to stop her leaving.

"Understand me? You know nothing about me, if you did you'd know enough to leave me alone."

The red stone around her neck flashed dully before falling back to its usual blackness, the light from the window playing over it.

"Where did you get this?" Evandar asked suddenly, reaching out to touch the stone, Aranel quickly snatching it away from him. "Let me go." She demanded suddenly.

"Aranel-"

"I said let me go." Aranel repeated, her voice rising in anger. She struggled slightly against him, Evandar finally relenting and releasing her. He reached out slightly to try and calm her but Aranel would have none of it.

"Don't touch me Evandar." She hissed, her eyes wide as she watched him closely, never taking her eyes off him as she made her way to the door.

"Aranel, what is wrong with you! For gods sake I'm only trying to help you!"

"Help me?" Aranel laughed back at him. "Don't think I don't realise what's going on Evandar, I know what you want but you will never get it!" she said, anger flashing in her eyes as she twisted the pendant unconsciously in her hand. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and speak with Legolas!" and with that she quickly slipped out of the door, snapping it shut behind her, leaving a bewildered Evandar behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Much to her annoyance Aranel had found Legolas leaving one of the many council chambers, Evandar had been right in saying Legolas was in a meeting. Once they had found a quiet place to talk Aranel had proceeded to tell her tale of just how much she mistrusted Evandar, during which Legolas sat in silence, adding the odd comment here and there but for the most part keeping usually quiet for a subject he would normally be happy to agree on.

"What's wrong Legolas? Has something happened?" Aranel asked finally when she realised she wasn't getting the reaction she had expected from him.

"Your father is returning in two days time Aranel." He said simply. Both fell silent while this news sunk in.

"Are you sure? I mean, he's not due back for a while yet." She pointed out.

Legolas smiled wryly at her comment, "Yes Aranel I am sure, that was what the meeting was for. We are holding a feast for his return."

"How odd that your father would welcome him back." Aranel replied frowning slightly.

"Indeed."

They fell silent again before Legolas finally asked what both had been thinking. "Will we tell them about our relationship?"

Aranel didn't reply immediately, mulling the idea over. "It's sooner than we had expected." Was all she said.

"I know, but this can not go on forever Aranel. Besides, it will be harder to fool both of them right under their noses."

Aranel only nodded, it was not what she wanted to hear but knew it was the truth all the same.

"Okay then, we tell them, the night of the feast." Aranel finally said with false determination.

Legolas wrapped her up in his arms, kissing the top of her head, "Okay then, the night of the feast." He murmured, holding her and praying that he would still be able to in two days time.

"The feast." Aranel echoed quietly, her thoughts travelling the same path Legolas's had, though hers were shadowed with suspicions as to why her father would return so early, all of which lead her to one thing, Evandar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aranel spent the next two days leading up to her father's return in anguish. She could not keep her mind on her work, and her mistrust of Evandar was slowly consuming her, driving her to become more and more secluded from the world around her. The strain from it all could even be felt between her and Legolas, Aranel becoming either very clingy or extremely distance, Legolas doing all he could to comfort her, though the same fears of losing her ate away at him constantly.

Finally, in the middle of a very tense lesson the word came that her father had indeed returned, the colour running from Aranel's cheeks as she walked the halls to Thranduil's study, earning her worried looks from Evandar to which she scowled back.

Evandar opened the door for her and she marched past him unceremoniously to find Legolas already in the room, as composed as ever, accompanied by his father. And there by the window was Illindor, travel weary but otherwise in a fairly good mood.

"Aranel! I have missed you my daughter!" he said immediately moving over to her and hugging her. Aranel froze at the contact however and Illindor looked at her oddly before looking at the rest of the group. It was a very different one from the group he had left behind, the once happy and youthful Evandar looked worn, Aranel looked as if she might collapse in the slightest breeze rather than the radiant young woman he had left behind and the Elves, once so aloof and proud, both looked as if neither had rested in days, Legolas, though composed stood with slightly slumped shoulders and tired eyes and Thranduil looked as if he might suddenly attack anyone of them at any moment, including Legolas.

"I hope all is well." Illindor said cautiously.

"Fine" Aranel replied briskly.

"And your lessons?"

"Progressing." Evandar said simply.

"Well, good then. May I ask why I was called ba-" Illindor began only to be cut off by Thranduil.

"I will fill you in with any details Illindor, but first I would like a word in private." He looked around at the others who all nodded and quickly took their leave, not wanting to be under Thranduil's murderous gaze for any longer than they had to. Aranel wondering herself what was going on as she gave a small smile to Legolas before returning to her lessons.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Thranduil what is going on-" Illindor began as soon as the door closed only to be cut off yet again.

"I want you and your daughter out of this kingdom by sunset tomorrow Illindor." He said, his bright blue eyes flashing as he lent forward behind his desk.

"What? Thranduil you know perfectly well that these peace talks-"

"No Illindor I will not have that little whore-" Thranduil cut in, hitting his desk in anger.

"How dare you!" Illindor exploded at the insult to his daughter, raising a hand as if to strike, an impossible wind catching his hair and tugging at his clothing.

"Your daughter is having an affair with my son!" Thranduil yelled in a breathtaking rage, causing Illindor to step back quickly, lowering his hand slowly in the ringing silence.

"What?" he whispered quietly.

"Aranel is involved with Legolas, and I will not stand for it."  
"You liar! Aranel would never-"

"I saw them with my own eyes!" Thranduil shot back.

Again silence fell before Thranduil continued. "Either you are gone by sundown tomorrow or you end it. I will not have my son involved with a Fay."

"I will talk to her then, but Thranduil if she loves-"

"I don't care! Illindor I swear if you daughter still has any involvement with my son you will have an army of elves waiting for you at your doorstep."

"Is that a threat Thranduil?"

"It most certainly is, and one that I would be most happy to carry out." Thranduil hissed back.

"You would declare war over one of your sons affairs?"

"Yes, Illindor I would."

Silence fell as both stared at one another, weighing the conviction in the words.

"You would have me break the heart of my daughter and even your son to have your own way?" Illindor said, though it was more a statement than a question. Thranduil simply nodded in return before finally speaking.

"You have a choice Lord Illindor, either leave this kingdom and do not return or end it." He said with finality. Illindor watched him, defeated but unwilling to risk the prospect of finally achieving peace for a relationship that could only have been going on for just under a month.

Finally Illindor grudgingly nodded his consent, uttering quietly "You are an old foolish man Thranduil, I only hope your son will forgive you for your blindness." Before leaving, losing the door softly behind him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

So what do you think? The drama begins! Anyway please please please review! I love you all!


	14. The World at her feet

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. JRR. Tolkien does!

Chapter 14: The world at her feet.

Aranel sat in front of her mirror and studied herself critically. It was the night of the feast in her Father's honour and about an hour ago a servant had marched into her room in whirlwind of chaos and commotion to get her ready, she had only just left and Aranel sighed in relief at the sudden peace. She looked at herself now; in a dark blue dress, fitted to her body with intricate silver leaves embroided along the hem. She liked it, Aranel decide, it was simple and yet that was one of the things that made the garment so beautiful. Aranel fingered a curl that hung over her shoulder, the servant had pinned a lot of her hair up for her but some flowed loose and in ringlets. The sun was setting out side her window and she suddenly felt her stomach drop at the thought of Legolas, he would be here soon and she was terrified and yet excited at what they were about to do. They had both come to the discission that they would make their relationship public tonight; Aranel's stomach did another flip at the thought. There was a sudden knock at her door and she almost jumped out of her skin, he was early. Though as she opened her door it was not Legolas she found standing behind it but her Father.

"Oh, hello." She greeted him, a little shakily as her nerves calmed themselves.

"You seemed shocked to see me." He father commented.

"I just thought you were someone else."

"Legolas no doubt." Illindor replied quickly.

"How did you-"

"Come I must speak with you." He father cut her off, indicating that she should follow him. She shut the door quickly and hurried down the hall, wondering what could possibly be so important.

"I need to be back soon, I'm meeting-"

"That does not matter now Aranel." Illindor said quickly as he showed her into his chambers.

"What do you mean?" Aranel queried at once.

"Enough Aranel. Sit down please, this is of great importance." Aranel could her the frustration and strain in her fathers voice so she stopped questioning him for the moment and did as she was told.

He watched her for a few moments before asking quietly, "It was Legolas that was coming to meet you?"

Aranel nodded slowly, swallowing as she decided to confess their plans, she thought her father deserved some kind of warning after everything he had done for her. "There's something you should know..." she began.

"You and Legolas are…involved…with one another, I know." Illindor interrupted her.

Aranel opened and closed her mouth much like a fish for a few moments in shock, before whispering "How?"

"Thranduil has seen the two of you together. That is why I need to talk to you tonight." Illindor replied gravely.

Aranel sat in silence for a few moments more, trying to get her head around everything before looking back up to her father, asking with growing dread "Why?"

Illindor sighed as he watched his daughter before replying. "He called me back here because of it Aranel, and you must know that this is for the best of us all, as much as you mean to me I don't think you realise that you are playing with the lives of hundreds of thousands of both Elves and Fay alike, that is why I must put an end to it."

"You can't." Aranel began but didn't get much further as her throat ceased up and she felt tears take hold of her.

"I am so sorry Aranel, this way I think will be the easiest for all of us."

"No…" Aranel chocked out.

"I am sorry… I have already finalised everything with Evandar…"

"Please don't do this…please." Aranel managed to choke out, in her shocked mind she knew exactly what her father was going to say, she could not hold back the tears any longer and she felt them burn their way down her cheeks.

Illindor shook his head sadly, turning away from her and nodding to something behind her. Aranel turned to see Evandar standing there, she had not noticed him before but now she stood, uttering in a mere whisper "Please don't…"

"I'm sorry, it is for the best." He said quietly.

Illindor came and stood between the two, his voice taking on an official edge, every word cutting through Aranel as if to expose her very soul, "From this day forward you, Lady Aranel, daughter of myself, a High Lord of the Fay, will be bound to Evandar, Lord of the Skies as his betrothed and future bride."

Aranel could not help but let out a strangled sob at his words, and as Evandar gently slipped a slim silver band over her finger all she could do was whisper "But I love him." She wasn't sure if it was to herself or anyone else but all knew of whom she spoke. A heavy silence followed, only broken by the quiet tears of Aranel, who was staring blankly at the ring on her finger, her hand shaking slightly. Her thoughts flew through many things in that moment, how mere words could cut her soul to shreds, how such a small thing as the ring on her finger could bring the world at her feet crashing down. She felt her legs suddenly give way beneath her and it was only when Evandar suddenly caught her that she realised she had actually physical started to fall and it wasn't her world crumbling around her.

"It is done." Illindor murmured as Evandar sat her down, offering her a drink.

"We'll leave you for a few moments to compose yourself Aranel, then Evandar will escort you down to the hall where I will make the announcement of your betrothal." He continued coming to kneel before his daughter. "You are stronger than this Aranel, I know it, even in the worst situations there is always hope." He said quietly, raising her chin so she had to look him in the eyes.

Aranel nodded slightly as Illindor stood and the two made there way to the door, closing it gently, leaving Aranel to flounder in a darkness she knew she would never truly escape.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The woman that sat between the Fay lords was one completely change to the girl that had sat in front of her mirror only half an hour ago, excitement filling her at the prospect of her new life. She was composed, her features showed no sign of emotion, in fact anyone looking at her could have easily thought she had been brought up as one of the royals she now sat with, her mask was so perfect. In truth she felt nothing at all, just numb and hollow, her face simply reflecting the emptiness she now felt in her soul. There was a small sign of a heartbeat in her frosty countenance as her cheeks flushed ever so slightly as Legolas slipped into the room, late, catching her eyes and giving her a questioning look. Aranel knew exactly where he had been, waiting for her, but it wasn't long until the coldness took hold of her again and she returned to the pale, emotionless woman she had been moments earlier.

She barely noticed the food set in front of her, or the conversation directed her way, or even Legolas's glances and attempts to capture her attention. The only thing she did take notice of was when, finally after what had seemed like years to Aranel, Thranduil stood just before the end of the meal, tapping his glass to catch the rooms attention. Once silence fell, he beamed around the room, thanking them all for coming. Illindor stood then and for what seemed to be the millionth time that night Aranel felt her stomach drop, this time from dread and for the first time that night she caught Legolas's eyes, and in that moment the room seemed not to exist, it was just the two of them and she wondered if Legolas knew what was about to happen.

The moment was broken however by Evandar, who was tugging gently on her arm to make her stand, the room watching her as rose slowly, Legolas's eyes never leaving her.

Illindor sighed heavily as he gazed around at the many faces watching them, finally turning to Aranel and giving her an encouraging looked. "It is my pleasure to announce…" he began but Aranel tuned out, watching Legolas as Illindor continued. She saw his eyes widen in shock as he turned back to her, for once she was able to read the emotions that etched themselves across his features easily. They remained like that for what seemed like an age, Aranel silently pleading forgiveness, Legolas disbelief and betrayal written across his handsome face.

Again Evandar snapped her out of it as he whispered gently "Be strong Aranel," cupping he cheek and kissing the other gently. They sat once more and the noise of conversation broke out once more around the hall, however Aranel could handle no more of it.

"I have to go." she breathed quietly, standing quickly before anyone could stop her, slipping silently out of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Upon finally reaching her room Aranel closed the door softly and lent heavily against it, the tears that had started to fall yet again making their silent way down her cheeks.

"What is the matter Aranel?" his voice said from the familiar shadows.

"Go away." Aranel murmured with out bothering to open her eyes.

"Come now, is that anyway to treat a guest?" This time his voice was closer and Aranel opened her eyes to find Orenar's dark ones watching her, a small smile playing across his lips.

"You are an unwanted guest, leave me be."

"Really? I would have thought I, out of everyone in this castle tonight, would be the easiest to deal with."

"You, out of everyone in this kingdom, I treat with the most mistrust Orenar. What do you want tonight?" Aranel replied glaring at the man.

"Do you really trust anyone Aranel? I was right about Evandar and your father after all and-"

"I am in no mood for you stupid mind games Orenar, either tell me what you want or get out!" Aranel snapped suddenly, the strain of the day finally catching up with her.

After a moment Orenar sighed comically, his smile broadening, becoming almost threatening. "Very well then, what I want is quiet simple Aranel. In fact you don't really have to worry about anything at all. After tonight's events I wouldn't be surprised if you in fact welcomed the idea."

"What are you talking about?" Aranel asked suspiciously, circling Orenar, her misgivings growing by the second.

Orenar laughed quietly to himself. "You of course, Aranel. I am talking about you. You see, ever since I heard about your sudden appearance, the bloodline in your veins and the resulting power you must carry I knew then that I must possess it. Power such as yours does not come along every day, and think of my delight when I discovered it was nicely package in a sweet, innocent girl like your self!" he laughed coldly at her, seeming to freeze her to the bone. Aranel cursed her stupidity, quickly trying to think back through her lessons trying to find something to best defend herself with, only to stumble across something she should have realised from the start.

_Orenar… _she suddenly realised where she knew the name. "You… you said you were involved in the wars, you weren't just involved were you… you started them."

Orenar laughed yet again, "How very insulting Aranel! I started nothing, that would have been my mother, but I suppose you can be forgiven for that. I lead the armies that almost destroyed you father's kingdom, I the Prince of Shadow, almost had you father begging for mercy, they feared me so. And it would have come to pass if that brat of a man Evandar had not come to your fathers rescue." He mumbled the last part almost to himself, Aranel desperate to get away and yet almost mesmerized by the man, so desperate was she to work out the impossible puzzle that she seemed to be a part of.

"No matter!" Orenar suddenly snapped out of his insane mumbling, advancing on Aranel, "We will have plenty of time to discuss all of this later, but for now we must make tracks before Evandar sees fit to meddle yet again."

The air seemed to quiver with the power he possessed, Aranel had no chance of escape from the moment she had entered the room, the only thing she was able to think of in that split second was to throw anything she could muster at him, which ended up being fire to her surprise, but of course was ineffective against a millenniums of experience that Orenar possessed.

In one foul swoop he had knocked her down, the air leaving her lungs and bound her. He knelt over her, his insane eyes seeming to glow red in the fire she had set, Aranel realised then she had never known what fear was until that moment.

"Well, off we go then." He said, quiet calmly, making it seem all the cruller. He grabbed her arm, digging his fingers into her flesh, Aranel screamed but was cut short by the darkness that suddenly surrounded her, as they disappeared, leaving the room suddenly silent as the fire slowly consumed what it could.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, there we go, yet another chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys are great! Let me know what you think and I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up a little soon this time!


	15. Panic in the dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings! J.R.R Tolkien does so anything you recognise belongs to him!

A/N: telling to sides of the story here, what's happening back with Legolas's and of course what's happening to Aranel, hope it's not to confusing!

Chapter 15: Pain in the dark.

Legolas watched as Aranel slipped out of the hall, tears starting to streak her cheeks. He looked back down the long table at the three left there of any importance. Evandar shook his head sadly, still watching the door that Aranel had left through, Illindor was pushing his food around his plate with a distance look in his eyes and Thranduil laughed merrily at some comment and drank deeply from the goblet in his hands. _They all knew, _Legolas realised now, even his own father had not seen fit to at least soften the blow by letting him in on it before hand. He puzzled over how they could possibly have found out, wondering briefly whether Aranel had told them, betraying them to his father but found the idea too painful to focus on. So instead, without saying a word, without even looking for permission or forgiveness or anything in his father, Legolas left the table, the murmurs that followed him through the same door Aranel had left through cutting off suddenly as it closed behind him. He lent heavily against the cold stone wall, thanking its solidness for without it he thought he would have surely crumbled to the floor with the rest of the world around him.

Taking a deep breathe he headed up the many flights of stairs to Aranel's room, praying to any gods he could think of that once there he would find it all had been a bad dream, and that they could start the evening over again as it should have been, her waiting for him in all her radiance so they could face the world together and tell it of their love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The three now left in the dinning hall were not surprised at all at Legolas's sudden departure, not to long after Aranel's. Evandar had not the heart to watch him go, his thoughts were already troubled enough with out having to see the pain and sorrow he had caused in a man that deserved none of it. Here he was, so young and yet so old and with no idea how he was going to get through this. Aranel's devastation and Legolas's betrayed face kept looming up into his mind as the reality of what he had agreed to settled in. He was betrothed to a woman he could easily love with all he had, a woman who, no matter what he did to try and make her see, would always be in love with another, and he would always be the man that kept them apart, kept her form truly ever being happy for the rest of eternity. He mulled this over as he pushed what remained of his meal around his plate. Evandar was brought suddenly out his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Illindor, regret hidden behind his eyes watching him.

"Go to her, Evandar. As much as he loves her Legolas can only do damage now, he can only make her sorrow worse. You must make them both see truth behind the situation or they will look for someone to blame and forever see us as the cause of their pain."

Evandar nodded absentmindedly, standing and following the path of the two before him, all tangled in web he could see now way out of.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Both heard it at the same time, a blood freezing scream full pain and sorrow suddenly cut short into a dreaded silence. Legolas could not decided which was worse, he thought as he ran, the horrid sound of Aranel screaming or the deathly silence that followed. One sending such dread through him while the other left him terrified of the unknown.

He smelt the smoke before he got there, bursting through the door to find the curtains ablaze and smoke slowly filling the room.

"ARANEL" Legolas yelled at the top of his voice but no reply came; he ducked down to avoid the smoke, which was now pouring out into the corridor through the open door and ran into the bathroom, constantly scanning for her familiar frame. He grabbed a bucket absentmindedly and quickly dipped it into the abandoned bath, left in the haste to get ready that afternoon, dousing the roaring flames.

He called out her name once again as he fill the bucket again, hearing footsteps coming running into the room. He emerged quickly to find Evandar standing in the middle of the room, slowly suffocating the fire of air until it shivered and died, leaving them in a dull darkness.

"Where is she?' Evandar queried quietly, staring around the room.

"I don't know," Legolas answered hurriedly, as he dropped the bucket and started searching the room frantically. There was no sign of Aranel or what could have possible happen and their search slowly become more desperate, both lover and betrothed for once working together for the same cause.

Illindor suddenly appeared in the room not long after, closely followed by Thranduil and a bunch of squawking servants, crowding the door trying to see what all the excitement was about.

Illindor took one look around the room, shivered suddenly, muttering to himself, "It is rank with black magic in here." He started to scan the floor, seeming to search for something only he could see, Evandar coming to stand beside him.

"You fear the worst." He said, almost in a whisper.

Illindor only nodded in reply, brow furrowed, never stopping in his search.

"I thought he was defeated." Evandar continued, shock written over his features.

"Even if he were, we will never be rid of the darkness, for what is light without darkness?"

The Elves watched this exchange, Thranduil firing orders at the servants every now and again, Legolas becoming more and more frustrated with the situation. "Does anyone mind explaining to the rest of us what is going on?" he suddenly exploded at the Fay.

Illindor stood suddenly, a charged chain in his hand, ignoring Legolas's demand. Evandar looked at the chain, pendant sitting lightly in Illindor's hand, red stone glinting darkly in the dull light.

"Aranel's pendant." Evandar murmured.

"No, Orenar's pendant. It is as we feared." Illindor looked around at the others, a single tear tracing the contours of his face for the loss of his daughter.

"What in the name of Valar is going on here? Aranel always wore that pendant, and who is Orenar?" Legolas demanded again.

"The pendant was given to her by our enemy, a Price of Shadow, Orenar, leader of the evil that ravaged my kingdom many years ago. From the moment this touched her skin she was marked, he has come for her tonight."

"What do you mean?" Legolas queried in an urgent whisper.

"She is lost to the Shadow."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Darkness slowly ebbed into a lesser darkness, which in it's turn turned to a flickering torch, spitting and hissing at emptiness around it.

Aranel sat up slowly, eyes shut tightly to stop the world spinning around her, she learnt her head on the unforgiving stone behind her, slowly opening her eyes and focusing on the flame in front of her. A sense of de jar vu came over her, thinking back to the cell she had woken up in when she had arrived in Mirkwood and she wondered if perhaps everything had been a dream and she was still in fact down there.

Once her head had settled and she could actually look around without feeling to sick, she began to take in her surroundings. She was surprised to see that she was not in fact in complete darkness, just a very dull light, and as her eyes adjusted she was slightly shocked once more to see that she wasn't in a cell, she could make out the looming forms of furniture to her left and a large desk slightly to her right. _That's weird,_ she thought groggily as she took it all in. Deciding it might be a good idea to actually get up and explore her surroundings, perhaps find some clue as to where she was as if there was any chance of escape from the room, she began slowly to get up, only to stop suddenly at the rattle of chains.

She froze, her slow and groggy mind suddenly hitting a brick wall as to what might be out there and panic started to rise in her. She cursed her situation under her breathe, wishing she could just focus and think clearly for a minute, when instead her head felt like someone had stuffed it full of wool.

When no other sound of movement came she once again attempted to get up, only to be greeted yet again by the rattle of chains.

_This is ridiculous!_ Aranel thought as she slumped back down, chains still rattling somewhere in the room.

She went to draw her knees up to her chin when she suddenly realise that every time she moved the chains rattled and she looked down at her ankle to see a iron manacle around it, a heavy chain attached to her ankle. Panic stricken she followed the chain to the wall behind her, it was fairly long but she doubted now that she would be able to reach even the desk, which was closet to her. She tugged desperately where the chain was attached to the wall, that being unrelenting she and then tried to somehow slip her ankle out of the manacle, only succeeding in hurting herself.

Tears fell and she couldn't help but sob, curling into a ball on the hard, cold ground, and wishing that it had indeed been a dream, the fear of someone actually chaining her to a wall with a specific purpose in mind seeming far more threatening than being alone in a cell.

So Aranel cried, letting panic clutch around her heart and fear take the very breathe out of her lungs as she awaited her fate to come and get her out of the shadows beyond.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, there you go, yet another chapter, little bit shorter than usual I know, sorry about that. Hope it wasn't to confusing with the changes of point of view, just had to get everyone's perspective in. Once again, reviews keep me going so please review! And thanks to everyone that has been, you guys are great! Oh! And Merry Christmas or any other holiday that you might be celebrating everyone!


	16. Strengths of a King and his Son

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Lord of the Rings, I have no claim over Legolas or anything else you might recognise even though I would very much like to! They all belong to Tolkien.

A/N: I am so sorry this has taken a while. Had the whole insane Christmas thing happening and then went away over new years but I'm back now! Thanks for your patience and the reviews, you guys are great!

Chapter 16: Strengths of a King and his Son.

They sat in a heavy silence, those present not daring to look at any other for fear of seeing their own sorrow reflected back at them. Illindor was slumped in his chair behind a desk, having just finished explaining what had happened and who exactly Orenar was; he looked drained by the telling of events and his eyes closed on the rest of the room, his face drawn and pale with worry for his daughter. Evandar was in a similar state, he was focused on the ring on his finger symbolising his connection with his now lost betrothed, willing it to bring her back to him. After a moment he sighed and risked a glance at Legolas. Legolas, he thought, looked the worst out of all of them. His eyes were dark and hollow and he slumped where he sat as if the news was a physical weight on him. For once his face was easy to read and his emotions not hidden behind their usual wall, the complete sorrow and pain of losing Aranel seeming to fill the room and Evandar wondered how he was even managing to remain upright, under such a crushing blow. He felt the sting of jealousy shoot through him at the Elf's clear affection for his betrothed, but could do nothing about it. Out of all four in the room, it was, not surprisingly, Thranduil who was the least effected. He took his usual stance by the window, staring out on the land below. He was the first to speak.

"Well, it is an unfortunate loss, but her end sorts out a lot of issues for us. I at least no longer have any problems with your chosen pursuits Legolas."

Silence settled yet again after this, Legolas eventually looking up at his father.

"I care not where your problems lie father. I will pursue her to the ends the earth if I have to. My heart is no longer loyal to you or your kingdom, but to Aranel." His words were no louder than a whisper, but the impact of them seemed to carry in the silence, it was a vow more than a statement and all in the room knew it.

Thranduil spun to face his son, eyes flashing dangerously. "You go after this girl and you will have no place here." He hissed in anger, slowly advancing toward Legolas, the muscles in his jaw tightening into a horrid scowl.

Legolas however stood slowly, tiredly facing his father. "You have pushed me to far Thranduil, in this matter and so many before. Yet I have always supported you in all your pursuits, if you cannot support me now, in my hearts pursuit then so be it. If you wish me not to return at the end of this, if you wish to loose your only heir than I shall not return. Either way I will find the peace I need before bowing yet again to your will." Legolas spoke calmly as the two Fays witnessed a turning point in an age-old battle between the strengths of a King and his son.

Thranduil remained frozen, staring at his son in disbelief. Finally Legolas simply turned away from him, resting his palms on Illindor's desk and murmuring, "How do I get her back?"

Illindor lent forward, watching the Elf before him, so changed it seemed in a matter of hours and he saw what he had feared, his own pain reflected back at him in Legolas's piercing blue gaze.

They waited for the Elven king, each wondering how long this shift of power would last, the silence finally broken by heavy foot steps and the sudden thud of the door closing on them, Father defeated for now by son, King by rising heir, leaving three unlikely partners to think of the best approach to save what held them all unwaveringly together. Aranel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aranel had exhausted herself. She had tried every bit of magic she could possibly think of to free herself, the drain on her already tried body taking its toll. She moaned forlornly into the dim light, having finally resulted to the only thing she could possibly do, she prayed, to absolutely anything she could think of. And she remained like that for what seemed an age until finally the door creaked open, sending a shard of light across the room, cutting it in half.

Aranel blinked in the sudden light and she saw the figure stop hesitantly, each trying desperately to get use to the others surroundings, the apparent well lite world beyond Aranel's confining walls and Aranel's dim prison.

Finally the figure moved, seeming to scurry across the room and it wasn't until they were almost within Aranel's circle of slightly brighter light that she realised it was a woman. She came to sudden halt at the very edge of the light and stared wide-eyed at Aranel as if she were some kind of horrifying monster; Aranel wondered briefly if perhaps she were. Aranel watched her, desperately trying to learn something new about her surroundings from this woman. She was dressed in a lite black dress, her hair fell, long and black, down her back. Her skin was sallow, almost transparent and her eyes were a dull grey with black shadows underneath them. From what Aranel could make out of her figure she was very thin. She suddenly bent down, level with Aranel, and Aranel was reminded of something like a cornered cat, ready to either attack or flee, depending on what the situation should require. The two of them remained like that for while, the woman staring, just out of Aranel's reach. Aranel, finally getting a little irritated with the situation shifted slightly so she was sitting up straighter and extended her hand. "Hello." She said simply. This however seemed to be a bad idea as the woman suddenly scuttled back, grabbed something from behind her and only managing a few steps back towards Aranel before dropping it and running out of the door, slamming it behind her and sending Aranel back into her dim world.

Aranel sat in shock as she waited for eyes to adjust again. Once they had she got up and moved out as far as the chains would allow to what the woman had dropped. After a moment so realised what it was. Bread and water. And she couldn't reach it. Her stomach gave a timely moan of hunger as she stretched, lying full length on the floor, trying to reach the food she so desperately wanted. It was only when she felt the cold metal bite into her flesh yet again that she gave up, lying, panting on the ground, mouth dry and stomach unappeased, staring at the ceiling and wondering what blow fate would send her way next. The only thing that kept her going in that moment was the fact that this _was _someone's room, they had a desk and a bed here, and she could see papers and files on the desk when she stood. None were dusty which she reasoned, or prayed, she wasn't sure which, meant someone used them regularly, and they'd have to come back for them eventually.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I know its short! I'm sorry! Things will start happening in the next chapter so please be patient with me! As always read and review and I will love you all forever: )


	17. The Dragon's lair

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien does!

Chapter 17: The Dragon's lair

Aranel had finally given into her body's desperate need to rest after her exhaustions and had fallen into a fitful sleep, images of her ordeal flitting tauntingly before her minds eye.

He was there when she woke.

She opened her eyes slowly, feeling like someone had glued them together in her sleep, not entirely sure what had woken her. When everything finally came into focus he was leaning casually against the desk, holding a goblet in one hand and smiling down at her with his sinister smile.

"Nice of you to join me." He said cheerfully as she focused on him.

"Orenar…" Aranel choked out, her throat was parched, she hadn't had anything to drink or eat since she had been there, though Aranel had now idea how long that was, she thought it must be at least a few days and she could feel her body had weaken considerably from it.

A satisfactory smile crossed his lips at her obvious weakness, Aranel cursing herself for showing it but was unable not to. He knelt just out of her reach and profited the drink he was holding to her.

"Would you like something to drink?" Orenar asked, enjoying her distress.

"Why would I take anything you offer me, you've probably poisoned it or something." Aranel replied hoarsely.

"Suit yourself." He stood and drained the cup, placing it back on the desk and wiping his mouth of the remaining moisture.

"Now, I suppose you want to know all about this little predicament you've found yourself in."

Aranel said nothing but stared at the now empty cup, her mind only capable of processing things very slowly, she was still only getting over the fact that he had not keeled over and died from the supposedly poisoned drink.

"Ah ah, Aranel, you had your chance, now we have a chat before you get another offer." Orenar watched her; he was always amazed at how easy it was to break even the strongest spirits when deprived of simple things such as food and water. Aranel rested back against the wall, closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath, trying to get her mind to focus on what he was saying, wishing she could think sharply and somehow bargain her way out of this situation.

She opened her eyes and stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Good girl," Orenar smirked, "Now, you've probably already guessed that you've been here for a few days, which might not sound like much but let me explain what's happening to you. You remembered when you suddenly appeared in the dinning hall one night and collapsed soon after yes?" he stopped briefly waiting for a reaction. Aranel nodded slowly.

"Good, travelling only that small distance drained you, so imagine what a cost on your body it was to travel this far to get here! You were out cold for almost two days! And your body needs at leats a week to recover from that. But then of course you decided to strain yourself even further and use your power to attempt an escape, which drained what little strength you still had. All I had to do was deprive you of food and water, and, well, here we are. You have essentially tortured yourself, even managed to scare off the servant that brought you sustenance." He turned slightly and picked up an apple, biting into it, the juice dripping down his chin. Aranel watched, disgusted but unable to bring herself to look away.

"Quite a predicament you see, even I hadn't thought things would run this smoothly!" he bit into the apple again, still smiling at her.

Aranel was silent, processing what he had said thus far. The stubborn part of her refused to believe that she was totally helpless and at his mercy and yet his words seemed to resinate in her; even if she refused to believe it she could feel it in her very bones.

Orenar continued eating the apple, still watching her intently. She had her eyes closed again and was very still and he wondered briefly if she might have fallen asleep again. He nudged her roughly with his foot, Aranel rocking gently with the impact as she opened her eyes again to give him a murderous look.

Orenar smiled smugly and retreat behind the desk. It suddenly occurred to Aranel that it was perhaps a little odd that the servant she had supposedly 'scared off' was afraid of her in the first place, considering she was chained to a wall. "Why was the servant afraid of me?" she demanded suddenly.

Orenar looked up at her, considering her words. "You are an enemy, an entity of light. And a powerful one at that otherwise I would not have you here. You would be rotting in the dungeons with the rest. So, naturally, she was afraid of you." He looked back at the paper in front of him.

There would be a few turning points in Aranel's ordeal though she would not realise it until much later. Perhaps it was the casual manner in which he spoke of her power that gave her the confidence, or perhaps it was as simple as an underestimate of her strength on Orenar's part, but he would one day come to regret the easy, almost flippant manner in which he treated her now.

They remained in silence while he finished his work, when finally he refilled the goblet and stood, Aranel new she was about to hear the rest of what he had come to say.

"Now, I'm going to be very generous and give you a drink and some food and even tell you why you are here." The sarcasm almost dripped off his voice as he once again knelt in front of her.

"I already know, you want my powers." Aranel replied, almost as if she were bored.

He only smirked at her and placed the cup and an apple within her reach. "Very good, you have been paying attention. Though it would do you good to remember that I am now your only hope of survival, and I think that demands a little respect don't you?"

His cheerful manner grated on her nerves but all Aranel could concentrate on at the moment was the food and drink in front of her. Orenar left her, shutting her back into her dull world but Aranel hardly cared, as soon as the door shut she leapt on the sustenance before her as if it were a banquet. She would come to regret it in the morning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had been locked in Illindor's study for hours on end, finally having made a decision. A last resort.

"It is the only way." Evandar murmured for what he thought may be the thousandth time.

"It is suicide." Illindor responded, similarly wondering how many times those exact words had been said.

Legolas had listened to the two mostly, adding in his own opinion every now and again but happy to have the Fay make most of the decisions, after all, they knew what they were up against.

"You're Father wont be pleased." Illindor said, nodding in Legolas's direction.

"I stand alone now. I will receive no help or support in this. Only what I have here. My Father's opinion is of no consequence."

Illindor nodded absently as he considered the options one last time. He knew they would receive no help from the Elves so any joint effort was out of the question, not even with Legolas's involvement. He knew the threat of war with his kingdom would do nothing to move Orenar, that way Aranel would be trapped for months, even years, everyday the risk of Orenar disposing of her growing greater. The only thing they had left was the three of them. Three beings was a lot less inconspicuous than an army, this way they would have stealth and the advantage of surprise on their side. They may even be able to get in and out without anyone noticing before they were long gone. He hoped.

He nodded tiredly and finally looked up at the other two. "You are both sure about this, our return is doubtful, and-"

"She is both a dear friend and my betrothed! I would gladly risk myself for her safety." Evandar said with conviction, interrupting Illindor.

Legolas only nodded his agreement, refusing to look at Evandar, he felt like someone was rubbing salt into a fresh wound every time Evandar mentioned Aranel as his betrothed.

"Then it is settled, we leave as soon as possible. No one is to mention to anyone what we are doing, except your father of course Legolas, Orenar has ears everywhere and we cannot loose our element of surprise. The three of us will get Aranel back, right from under Orenar's nose." Illindor tried to sound confident but only managed to get the despair out of his voice. All three felt it, they were about to walk right into dragons lair and none were confident of their return.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Another chapter done. Hope you liked it, like always read and review and let me now what you think. : P


	18. A darkening soul

Disclaimer: Still having no luck in owning anything you recognise, unfortunately I have to share Legolas with others, well, the Tolkien family anyway.

Chapter 18: A darkening soul

Aranel knew exactly what had woken her this time; she automatically curled herself into a ball as stabbing pains tore at her stomach. She briefly wondered why Orenar had not been effected after drinking from the same cup as her, wondering if he had taken an antidote before hand, though she didn't really care at the moment, in no state to focus on anything past her own pain.

She groaned and tried not to cry out as a wave of pain hit her, tears streaming down her cheeks. She remembered getting food poisoning from off milk once, she had thought she was dieing then, now she thought she new exactly what hell was.

Aranel had her eyes shut tight, begging for her torture to end in muffled whimpers, the only thing that alerted her to his presence was the gentle footfalls on the stone floor. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His face was shrouded in shadow and the black material of his robe seemed to billow out behind him in it's own private breeze that only he could feel. She wondered for a moment, as she looked up into the shadows of his face, if she was looking Death in the eyes, if he had finally come for her. It was only when he knelt down in his familiar fashion and the light hit his face that she realised it was Orenar; he was smirking, as always, at her pain.

Aranel wanted to strangle him, throw insult after insult at him as if her words could physically harm him, but as another wave of pian overcame her all she managed was a whimper.

He smiled to himself as he sat down more comfortably, crossing his legs in front of him as if he was getting comfortable for a show. Once the wave of pain had receded slightly and her tightly curled body had relaxed a little he spoke in his mockingly cheerful voice.

"So how are you feeling today?"

Aranel ignored him completely, intent on not giving him any further satisfaction from her pain.

"Well, since you're not in much of a talkative mood, you wont mind if I have a chat will you." He continued, Aranel glaring hatred at him.

"Good then. As you may have guessed, you are in fact slowly being poisoned. And it is a mighty fight you are putting up there I must say." He smiled at her as if congratulating her on this amazing feet.

'Why? If I die my powers are lots to you." Aranel murmured quietly.

"Very good observation Aranel. You see, the poison working its way through that little body of yours is not designed to kill you; it is designed to make you more compliant to my wishes. You see, I never had any intentions to kill you my dear, that would be a waste. I plan for you to rule beside me, your powers mine to control; you mine to control." He smiled again, his black eyes locking with her blue, as what he was saying sunk into her strained mind. She would be his, unable to refuse any command he gave her, helpless to his every whim. A single tear rolled down her cheek as his eyes continued to bore into her and his smile broadened as he watched her time as this pure entity of light slip quickly away from her.

"You're a monster." Aranel whispered as what little strength she had left in her body slowly gave way.

"Yes, and soon you will join me, and together we shall be unstoppable. Once the poison has run its course I will seel it with a blood to blood bond and you will be mine forever, and our first act shall be to bring down your fathers sorry excuse for kingdom, followed by the elves that have so foolishly offered you sanctuary." His words had lost the cheerful, mocking manner in which he usually addressed her, his true sinister self-revealing itself to her and she shivered as his black eyes seemed to absorb the light, no reflection coming off them, his greed evident in his face.

As quickly as this transformation had taken place he reverted back to his usual self, standing and looking down at her.

"I will be back to complete your bondage to me later, until then, enjoy your last hours as a Lady of light."

He turned quickly on his heels, his robes billowing out once again, leaving her to her imagination, playing image after torturous image of herself bringing down all her father had worked to build, and Legolas's betrayed face as she destroyed him completely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Legolas stood in an awkward silence with Evandar as they waited for Illindor to join them in the courtyard in front of the Elven strong hold. He was aware of Evandar's gaze watching him but he refused to acknowledge the man who he saw as having stolen Aranel away from him. He felt his muscles clench in a painful knot at the thought, little could he know Aranel lay curled on the cold stone floor echoing his pain, her time fast running out.

Illindor finally made his appearance, literally, seeming to appear out of thin air on the steps, never faltering in his pace as he hurried down them. He reached them and was just opening his mouth to say something when Legolas's father came bursting out of the doors, following Illindor's hurried steps. Legolas, not at all surprised to see the anger etched across his fathers face turned to Illindor who was scowling, apparently his plans to get away unobserved had been foiled.

"Where in the name of Valor do you think you are going!" Thranduil demanded of his son, coming to a halt just in front of him, their heights almost exact, bring his face only inches away from Legolas's. The sight would have been quite comical had the stakes not been so high.

"I thought you didn't care Ardar." Legolas murmured starting to turn, addressing his father informally, perhaps a son's last attempt to reach his father.

"You are my only heir!" Thranduil shot back, grasping Legolas's arm tightly stopping him from turning his back.

Legolas looked at him, their eyes locking and strengths clashing.

"Is that all you care about?" Legolas asked incredulously. "That you risk an heir? What about loosing a son?"

Their eyes remained lock for a moment longer, Thranduil finally uttering, "You know where I stand on this. If you risk your life for a Fay you risk your place within these walls. This is your last chance to stand by your kingdom. "

Legolas nodded slowly after a moment and turned to the others. "Shall we go?" he asked, his mind made up.

A look of shock crossed Thranduil face at his son's defiance, even with the threat to loose his place among his people.

Illindor came to stand between Evandar and Legolas, seeing the determination in Legolas face he decided not to question his decision, instead turning to Thranduil.

"I will see his return." He tried to reassure the King, feeling a little guilty for placing them in this situation.

Thranduil didn't answer only scowled at all three of them before storming back into the palace, the door closing with a resounding thud.

The three remained in silence for a moment before Illindor spoke up. "Since this is new to you Legolas I want you to drink this first." he handed Legolas a small bottle, a thick clear liquid gluging inside it. They had decided to travel quickly, using magic rather then taking horses. When Legolas gave him a questioning look Illindor explained further. "Its mainly highly concentrated sugar so your body has something to draw energy from while we travel."

Legolas downed the bottle in one gulp, the sweetness making his eyes water Illindor giving him a knowing smile.

"Now place a hand on my shoulders Legolas, this wont hurt a bit." Illindor said reassuringly, Legolas looking less confident but doing as he was instructed.

"Ready?"

Legolas nodded and Illindor turned to Evandar. I'm heading for the wall surrounding the palace, just off from the gates." Evandar nodded his understanding.

"Right, off we go." And with that all three disappeared into the dieing day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was a slight glow in the shadows of the wall, fading quickly to the darkness it had been moments before. It was pure luck the sentinel was not looking in their direction and, for the moment, the three figures went unnoticed.

Legolas sat quickly to prevent himself from losing balance, his head spinning slightly.

Illindor handed him another small bottle without a word, Legolas draining it quickly and leaning against the stone. After a few minutes he stood again.

"Ready?" Illindor whispered.

Legolas nodded in the gloom taking in his surroundings. He had been in old, tainted forests most of his life, parts of Mirkwood reflecting its name so closely during the war of the ring it was only entered under necessity. But this forest was beyond anything he could comprehend. He looked into the trees that hugged the wall they were now pressed against, and for the first time in his life he actually feared the forest before him.

They edged along the wall finally reaching the gate; the sun had set early in this land, affording them deeper shadows to conceal themselves in.

Sentinels were posted above them, looking out at the forest beyond, Legolas's sharp eyes picking up their bored expressions. Clearly no one every dared come close to this place with ill intention, Legolas deciding this to be both a curse and a blessing, if no one came near the place their guard would be down but it also meant whatever lived within these walls was an evil beyond his imagining.

Illindor was gesturing his way, breaking his concentration. The two Fay were hidden in shadow behind a pillar that joined to the gate, they were peering through to the stronghold beyond, Legolas joined them and looked for the first time at the immense structure that held Aranel. It was a devastating sight. The land around it was baron, dead and forbidding, offering little cover for them. The castle itself was made of black stone and towered above them, any windows were mere slits and the massive door was sealed tight. Legolas shuddered as he thought of Aranel trapped in such a place and an over whelming sense of despair over came all three at ever finding he in such an immense place.

"Can't we just use magic?" Legolas queried, already knowing the answer.

"No, it's guarded against such things. We would be detected immediately. We will have to rely on stealth now." Evandar answered, it was the first time he had spoken to Legolas for a long time.

The three watched Orenar's stronghold, desperately trying to think of plan, more alone than ever, while Orenar prepared himself for Aranel's finally stage in her imprisonment, and Aranel wept for the loss of a life she had just found as her soul slowly darkened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Another chapter! Quite dark I know, but sometimes these things happen. And if you have ever got food poisoning off milk you know what I was on about. Not a fun experience. Anyway, you know the drill!


	19. Edge of the Blade

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings despite how much I want to, Tolkien does however!

A/N: Just wanted to say a huge THANKYOU to everyone that has been reviewing, got some really nice comments from the last chapter, so yeah, you guys all rock! There's a little bit of violence in this chapter, not much though, but you have been warned! Anyway, on we go!

Chapter 19: Edge of the Blade

Legolas, up to this point, had been right. The guards, after so many uneventful nights had become slack, and he was surprised at how easy it had been to get to this point. All three had made it through the gates, after spending an agonising amount of time watching the patterns in which the guards moved and timing when and where they would run to, each wondering if each second spent crouch out side the gates was the second they lost Aranel forever.

It was when they were just past halfway that they made their first mistake. Up until then they had had luck on their side, and each out crop of the black stone that inhabited the desolate landscape had been large enough to hide all three. This time however they had misjudged. Running in the order they had been using, Legolas making the first dash, followed by Illindor and lastly Evandar, they had been split up. Legolas and Illindor had made it to their safe haven, however, there was no cover left for Evandar, he would be exposed to watchful eyes.

Illindor, desperately trying to signal not run to them had made the mistake of exaggerating his signals a little to obviously, Legolas dragging him back behind the rock as he saw one of the guards on the outer wall squint into the darkness and point down in their direction. His sharp eyes watched as the guard was joined by another, who eventually shrugged, and moved back to his post. Luck, he thought had not left them. He was wrong.

Evandar had spotted another hiding place not far from them, and going by the guard's original patrol pattern made a dash for it. However, the disturbance had alerted the guards enough for their attention to be drawn away from outside the walls to within. He was completely exposed when they cry went up, the spell cast from the guards above only just missing him as he dived for cover.

They didn't need Elven hearing to hear the footsteps running and the voices gradually growing closer as the guards closed in on them. It was a split second decision, Illindor stood, yelling to Legolas and Evandar to make a run for it, Legolas not hesitating, at odds with the power that seemed to be swirling around him that he was defenceless against, Evandar glancing back, bright flashes of light spring up out of the chaos as lightning flashed and struck what it could, giving Illindor the advantage.

The two ran, hoping the third would soon find them as they headed for the back servants entrance they had planned to use before being spotted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Orenar strode into the room, followed by a pair of servant scuttling hurriedly behind him, one carrying a basin and the other a long black gown.

Aranel looked up, not at all surprised to see them, she couldn't remember why but she knew she had been expecting them. Her mind was clearer now than it had been in days and she felt stronger and far more confident than she could remember ever feeling.

She stood with ease as Orenar approached her, smiling as he saw her rise and coming to stand closely before her, not bothering to keep his distance, though the servants stood well back. He ran a hand lightly down the side of her face, cupping her chin and lifting it so their eyes locked. His smile broadened at what he saw.

"You approve?" Aranel murmured, a ghost of a smile reflecting Orenar's own, though something was nagging at her in the back of her mind as if something was horribly wrong but she pushed the feeling away, dismissing it as a feeling of awe to be in his presents.

Orenar nodded, taking in the image before him, "Very much." He replied, Aranel's smile strengthening slightly at his words.

She knew she had changed, though she wasn't sure how much and couldn't remember exactly why but she had not felt this powerful and in control in a very long time. In truth, anyone that saw her now would have a hard time of recognising her at first glance. She seemed to have an awesome strength around her now, one that when coupled with her current appearance, become quite terrifying.

She was very pale, almost ghostly and thinner than she had been from days without food, however this just seemed to add to the menacing image she now held. Over all, her appearance was quite similar except for one thing, She was unmistakably evil, darkness seemed to cling to her very being like a veil, her eyes once blue, now reflected Orenar's exactly, black and all consuming. She glanced at one of the servants who coward back from her gaze, Aranel's smile broadening into a sinister grin, enjoying her new found power.

Orenar's poison had run its course. The light that had once been Aranel's being had now been extinguished, leaving a gaping empty darkness in its wake.

"Come my dear, it is time to bind you to me completely." The chain around her ankle fell away at his words and Aranel stepped away from the wall for the first time since she had got there, all thoughts of escape however, fleeing her mind as she did so.

"I will let you get cleaned up and then one of the servants will bring you to me." He continued, taking her hand and leading her to the middle of the room.

"Of course…my Lord." Aranel said quietly, tilting her head slightly to him as he left her, the nagging feeling struggling desperately to be heard at her words of obedience, Aranel stubbornly ignoring it, to thrilled by this new feeling of power and the freedom she now thought she had.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Legolas and Evandar had hidden themselves within the kitchens, urgent to get moving but unwilling to move to far from their planned meeting point, not wanting to leave Illindor to far behind.  
"We cannot stay here much longer." Legolas urged, desperate to get Aranel out.

"A little longer…"Evandar murmured back, reluctant to abandon a life long friend. "He will come."

Legolas did not reply, doubtful of ever seeing the Fay Lord again. A few more minutes past in a stretched silence, Legolas again being the first to speak.

"The longer we stay here the more we put Aranel at risk, we know he can defend himself, Aranel on the other hand…" he trailed off, not wanting to voice what both were thinking.

Evandar looked doubtfully at him, opening his mouth to reply when both were distracted by a slight noise from the doorway.

"Someone's there." Evandar murmured. Legolas nodded in reply.

They waited in deathly silence for who ever it was to either show themselves or identify themselves, the figure moving cautiously to the centre of the room.

"Evandar…" The voice was barely even a whisper, but Evandar immediately stood and crossed to the centre of the room, Legolas hesitating, unwilling to give himself away in case of some strange trick the Fay may have devised.

"Where you followed?" he heard Evandar ask quietly.

"For the moment no, they are distracted with a diversion but it will not take them long to work out where we have gone. We must move now." The reply came hurriedly and Legolas stood slowly satisfied that it was indeed Illindor, but hand on his weapons just in case.

"Are you planning on using those Legolas?" Illindor asked, giving him a quizzical look.

Legolas smiled vaguely and moved out from his hiding place, no guard of this place would know his name, he thought, this was indeed Illindor.

"Lets get moving shall we?" he murmured, all three heading quickly for the door to make their way deeper into darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She entered the room, dress flowing out behind her, flanked by to guards who remained a respectful distance behind her. Orenar stood from his throne and walked down to a platform just beneath the throne, elevated over the rest of the room. He extended a hand and Aranel walked confidently up the stairs, placing her hands lightly in his.

His eyes followed her figure, taking in her appearance, nodding his approval. The dress she wore was fairly low cut, and clung to her body, a long train flowing out behind her. The black, of course, matching her eyes perfectly.

He kept hold of her hands, moving to the opposite side of a bowl placed on a plinth in the middle of the platform, an ornate dagger with a strange curling script engraved into the blade placed on a low table next to it.

They faced each other, hands raised over the bowl, and Orenar nodded over Aranel's shoulder and she heard the guards leave closing the door firmly behind them, leaving them alone.

Orenar smiled at her and Aranel smiled back. "Shall we?" he queried, Aranel nodding confidently back, turning her palms up to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had heard footsteps fast approaching and had hidden themselves behind a series of pillars leading up to the throne room. Two guards already stood in front of the doors and they were soon joined by another, who hurried up to them, talking urgently to them.

"He cannot be disturbed." One of the guards finally said, shaking his head. "He binds the girl to him tonight, if there is a problem they will deal with it after."

Legolas went pale at his words, sick with worry and fear for Aranel, he wasn't sure what binding Aranel to Orenar would entail but his imagination made up for the lack of knowledge. He looked over at Illindor and Evandar who both nodded simultaneously at him, and he looked back at the three guards now arguing with each other. He decided to go for the one with his back to him, he hoped his speed would allow him to attack before the guard could turn and confront him.

He looked back at Illindor and nodded, only hesitating a second before throwing himself out of his hiding spot and drawing the daggers on his back.

The two Fay confronted the first two guards, their spells hitting them before they knew what was happening and the guards dropped with a dull thud to the floor. The third, distracted by his fallen comrades didn't even register Legolas behind him, dieing silently as Legolas's blades found his neck.

All three looked at each other and seeing that they were all unharmed moved to the throne room doors and pulled them open. All froze at what confronted them.

Aranel stood palms raised to Orenar who stood with a dagger in his hands. At the interruption both turned, Aranel smiling sinisterly and turning he black eyes on them.

"How very good of you to join us." She said confidently, "You're just in time." And with that she turned to Orenar who brought the dagger down onto her palm, when he raised it again, all three could see the glint of blood on it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know it just keeps getting darker! I didn't really mean it to but it just happened. Promise things will get better from here if everything goes to plan.

Anyway, you all know the drill, any reviews (Except flames) are much appreciated!

Oh Oh! And Happy Australia day for yesterday to any Aussies reading this! Hope you had a good one!


	20. The Dagger Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, J.R.R.Tolkien does!

A/N: So so so sorry this has taken so long guys, I've had a friend staying with me for a while now and she's only just left so I haven't had much of a chance to write anything. I feel so bad; I left it on a cliffy as well!

Chapter 20: The dagger falls

"No!" the cry came not from Illindor or even Evandar, instead, Legolas pushed his way in front of the other two and loosed an arrow, striking the dagger which fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Both sets of deathly black eyes turned on Legolas with pure malice.

Orenar slowly started to descend the stairs, his eyes never leaving Legolas. He began to laugh slowly as he stopped on the final step, his laughter mocking and full of hatred.

"What an impressive effort you have made." He said eyes now travelling over all three before he turned, looking back at Aranel. He raised his hand for her to join him and she slowly sauntered down the stairs to him.

"See what they have sent you my dear." Orenar continued, gesturing to the three before him, "The father who abandoned you, the man who stole you from your love and of course a prince, who could never understand your true worth as I do."

Aranel's eyes now travelled over them, her gaze lingering a little longer on Legolas, who, despite herself, seemed yet again to be reaching to her very sole, trying to draw her out. The voice in her subconscious screamed at her as she gazed at him, and yet again she quickly shoved her thoughts back into the box they had come from. She looked away from him hastily, looking back at Orenar.

Illindor came forward as he watched his daughter gaze up at his enemy, Orenar looking back at him as he began to approach.

"I wouldn't bother, Illindor, you have lost this time. If I could not have your kingdom than I shall have your daughter instead."

Illindor however ignored Orenar's words, concentrating solely on Aranel.

"Aranel," he began, only hesitating slightly as her dead eyes fell on him. "My child, I know you are confused right now, but you must see what's happening here. Orenar has poisoned you, manipulated you to do his bidding. Aranel, you are stronger than this-"

"You are a fool to have come here old man. Orenar speaks the truth. You have done nothing but abandon me, when I was a mere child and then when I finally found you again you left me! Orenar is offering the support you never gave me." Aranel's final words were said with such malice that a lesser man then Illindor would have had trouble not backing away from her in fear.

"Aranel you are not in your right mind! He offers you nothing but lies-"

"Which is more than you ever did!" Aranel cut across yet again.

Evandar came forward to cut in, closely followed by Legolas but Aranel beat them both to it.

"And you! You have no right in being here Evandar. You have done nothing but betray me! If Orenar has manipulated me than I would hate too think what it is you did to me, at least Orenar respects me and my powers!"

"Aranel, you are not in your right mind-" Illindor tried to cut across.

"Give up Illindor, you have lost me. I choose Orenar and the life he has offered me, everything else you have ever offered me was a lie." She seemed to speak the final sentence to Legolas and he felt old wounds open as he couldn't help wonder if somewhere in her conscience she truly believed that.

Aranel had turned and was marching back up the stairs, Orenar following a few paces behind.

"Well the Lady has spoken Illindor." He said over his shoulder as he ascended. "What shall we do with them my dear." He questioned Aranel, as he picked the knife up and faced her yet again.

"Let them see what their betrayal and lies have done." With those words she held her hands back up to Orenar, over the bowl in between them. Orenar lifted the dagger yet again, the light glinting threateningly off its blade.

Many things happened in that moment. There was an ear splitting cry and the bowl beneath them exploded backwards, covering both Orenar and Aranel in a sickly back liquid.

Orenar whirled on the spot finding Illindor in the middle of the room hands raised. "FOOL!" he bellowed as he moved stealthily towards him.

"Release her!" Illindor bellowed back.

"Never! She is mine!" Came Orenar's reply. As he attacked, the doors burst open and a dozen guards poured in, Evandar and Legolas turning to engage them. Through all this Aranel remained on the stairs, black eyes staring out at the scene, the liquid that had soaked her making her look as if she were crying black tears. Her automatic reaction in that moment was to help Orenar but as seen as she went to attack her father the voice in her head surfaced and her hand halted on its own accord. She had never felt this confused in her entire life, not even when she had first arrived in Middle Earth to discover her true identity. Thoughts and memories whirled around in her head, spinning so fast she felt dizzy and the world seemed yet again to be resting on her shoulders, making her stagger slightly, leaning on the plinth the bowl had rested on as she held her head and prayed for it to stop. It took her a moment to realise that it actually had.

Aranel opened her eyes and took in the scene before her. Everything was still and for a moment she thought she might have actually frozen time before Orenar's lips curled in a snarl.

"Kill him." He snarled at her, and it took her a moment to understand what he was talking about.

She looked around, most of the guards were spawn across the floor, some at alarming angles, some with arrows protruding out of them, Evandar standing in the mist of them watching closely. Illindor stood about 10 paces away from Orenar, both looked worn but neither particularly hurt. The man who was responsible for the frozen scene below her stood directly behind Orenar, breathing down his neck. Legolas stood, arrow at the back of Orenar's neck and aiming up into his skull at point blank range. The Elf had used his stealth to move unnoticed in the mallee, closing in on Orenar. Everyone in the room knew that the Elf's sharp eye sight and lightning reflexes would have the arrow loosed at the slightest movement, rendering any further attack impossible.

"Prove your self to me, KILL HIM!" Orenar bellowed again.

Aranel slowly descended the stairs coming to a halt at the bottom. She raised her hands and aimed at Legolas. She remained like that for a long moment.

"That's it, do it Aranel and you will have everything I promised you and more!" Orenar said in a harsh whisper.

Aranel looked at him thinking her mind was made up. Until Legolas spoke.

"Aranel…melanin…" Legolas eyes sort hers; it was all he had to say. She had prayed a million times and more to hear that voice, those words from his lips during her entire ordeal, and they struck her as if he had shot her with one of his arrows.

Aranel swallowed slowly, the confusion hitting her again ten fold. But her mind was made up. She found Orenar's eyes and nodded. "I will prove myself worthy this day." She murmured, Orenar smiling desperately back at her.

She raised her hands the spell hitting him hard, and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. It had not killed him, she did not have the power or knowledge for such things as of yet but it had done its job. A stunned silence followed which Aranel used to her advantage, she ran forward, each step increasingly difficult, her head spinning and her feet feeling like lead, before collapsing heavily to the floor.

"Grab them!" She heard someone bellow, before she was swallowed into a familiar, comforting darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, I know it's kinda another cliffy, but I will up date within the week. I just really wanted to get this bit up cos I wasn't too sure if I liked it or not whilst I was writing it. And you guys have waited for so long as well, so I thought I'd give you something! Anyway, let me know what you think!


	21. That haunting feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings. J.R.R. Tolkien does!

Chapter 21: That haunting feeling.

Piecing light greeted her as Aranel opened her eyes and she quickly shut them again, watching the coloured spots chase themselves across the dark background of her eyelids. She heard someone shift slightly next to her and eventually curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes again, blinking quickly as her eyes began to water from the light and looked beside her. Legolas was asleep in a chair next to her bed, his hand gently resting in hers. Aranel wondered how long he must have been there to fall into such a deep sleep. She watched him for a while, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position. Something glinted on her bedside table beside her and she reach over to pick up a silver ring, realising that it was her betrothal ring. Aranel stared at it, lost in thought of everything that had happened. She suddenly felt so ashamed of herself she wondered why she still lived, surely she didn't deserve to. She had betrayed her father, no matter what anyone said she knew there was a time she had been willing to do Orenar's bidding. And on top of that, despite how much she had pushed Evandar away from herself he had still been there in the end to bring her back. Tears flowed down her cheeks at everything she had done and everyone she had hurt. When Legolas awoke, whispering her name in relief and coming to sit on the edge of her bed, wrapping her into his embrace, she had only wept all the harder, the ring pressing painfully into her palm she held it so tightly.

"What have I done Legolas?" She whispered into his neck as her tears slowed, "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Legolas murmured gently. "Nothing at all."

"But Evandar…" Aranel trailed off, pushing back from Legolas and staring at the ring in her hand, it's shape imprinted into her palm like a brand.

She held it between them and both just stared at it for a long moment, Legolas cradling her hand, gently stroking her knuckles. Aranel tried to stifled a sob, Legolas leaning in to comfort her, Aranel leaning her forehead against his, the tears flowing down her cheeks and falling onto her palm.

"How can you be like this when I've caused you nothing but pain?" Aranel asked quietly. "It can only get worse from here."

Legolas looked up at her words, gently lifting her chin so he could look into her blue eyes. He watched her for a moment, remembering the horror of seeing her under Orenar's influence, the way her dead eyes had watched him and relief ran through him as he looked at her now.

"I'm in love with you Aranel. No matter what happens I want you to always know it." Legolas replied finally.

"I love you to." Aranel said as a new bout of sorrow washed over her and she curled up in Legolas's embrace once more, wondering how much longer she would be able to do so.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The nurse came and went, leaving Aranel with a hot cup of broth and some extremely comfortable pillows on which she had been propped up on. All in all, Aranel was emotionally drained, but her physical injuries only really consisted of loss of energy from lack of food and the cut on her hand, which had been bandaged up. She now sat with Evandar and Illindor, still feeling horribly ashamed of herself, playing with her betrothal ring instead of looking anyone in the eye.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell anyone. I was so naïve, he just seemed to know exactly what I was going through and…" Aranel trailed off, Evandar put his arm around her shoulder and she lent heavily into him. It had been a long time since she had felt this comfortable around him, it seemed her foolishness had had some benefit; it had brought herself and Evandar closer.

"Do not berate yourself for it Aranel, it was not your fault. You were right, I should have been there for you, I can't imagine what this must have been like for you." Illindor tried to console his daughter coming to sit on her other side and taking her hand.

"But I should have trusted you, both of you, instead of a complete stranger." Aranel replied miserably.

"Aranel, Orenar has spent a millennia and more manipulating people, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Some of our greatest Fay have been blinded by Orenar's lies. You had no defence against him. If anyone should feel ashamed it is me, you were under my charge and I failed you when you needed someone the most." Evandar said quietly, rubbing her arm gently.

"We both should have realised what was happening." Illindor concluded, "It is not you who needs forgiveness but us."

Aranel only nodded in reply, at the moment she could not see the truth behind their words so she sat in a solemn silence, still staring at her ring. Evandar eventually placing his hand over it, leaning in to say to her quietly, "After everything you have been through I would not expect you to go through with this." With his words he slid the ring out of her hand and slipped it into his pocket.

Illindor noticed the action, standing and heading to the door. "You have much to discuss." Was all he said as he left quietly.

Aranel sat looking at her now empty hand, finally looking up at Evandar.

"You do not want me after all I have done." She wasn't sure if it was a question or if she were merely voicing her thoughts. "I have disgraced you." She whispered.

"What? Aranel don't be ridiculous. I'm sure by now you have figured out how I feel about you. I anything what happened has showed your strength, especially of your heart."

Evandar stood and stared out of the window, he did not want her to see the sorrow in his eyes. "I know I can not make you truly happy, as you deserve, and I would not keep you from the one who can." He continued.

"After everything I have done, no matter how much I have hurt you, you still stood by me in the end Evandar. I think that says a lot about the strength of _your _heart. I would be a fool to turn my back on that now."

"But Legolas-"

"What Legolas and I have was doomed from the start. We both knew it, we were just to stubborn to accept it." Aranel got up then, walking a little shakily to Evandar, Evandar reaching out to support her as she stood before him.

"When it came to you I saw only what I wanted to see. I didn't see how much cared for me or helped me, I didn't want to see how much I needed your support and despite all that your still here, still doing what you thinks best for me. I should feel lucky to have someone like you who cares so much about me." Aranel said the last sentence quietly, hanging her head slightly, unable to look him in the face.

"What are you saying Aranel?" Evandar murmured, tilting his head to catch her eye.

"Sorry I think." Aranel replied just as quietly.

Evandar wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest on his shoulder. "It's ok Aranel."

They remained like that for a moment, Aranel finally pulling back. When she did Evandar was holding the betrothal ring in his hand.

"And this?" He asked quietly.

Aranel offered her hand up to him, smiling crookedly as he slid the ring back on her finger. "I'd be honoured." She murmured quietly as Evandar embraced her again. It seemed the emptiness that had haunted her since the beginning of her betrothal had not left her, and she couldn't bring herself to feel anything, even for Legolas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, I know it's been a while, and I said I'd update soon as well. I feel so guilty! And the chapters fairly short as well! Soooo sorry guys! I'll try and get back into the swing of things. Until then read and review as always! Thanks!


	22. Emptiness

Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the Rings! J.R.R Tolkien does!

Chapter 22: Emptiness

She was in his room when he opened the door, he recognised her familiar silhouette by the window and stopped in the doorway, taking her in. Aranel looked frail and tired and yet to Legolas she was still the most beautiful sight he had even seen and his stomach tightened as he saw her quickly wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Your early." Aranel said quietly.

"My father took pity on me and ended the council early, I hadn't realised you were expecting me." Legolas replied, trying to put some jest into his words but failing, he had a horrible feeling that he knew why she was here, the pit of his stomach dropped suddenly in fear at the thought.

Aranel, unable to watch him as he moved into the room and shut the door gently behind him, looked out of the window again, desperately trying not to think about what she was about to do. Finally the silence had stretched to breaking point, each not wanting to hear what the other had to say, Legolas sighing heavily as he lent against the bedpost, making Aranel turn and finally face him.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly, all the while wanting to take her into his arms and make the pain of the entire ordeal go away once and for all but knowing that he could not.

Aranel remained silent for another moment, gathering what little strength she had left to get through this final blow. Legolas saw her come to her resolve, her face hardening slightly as she hardened her heart against him for the last time.

"I've come to a decision." She said quite clearly, lifting her head high with a confidence she did not feel. Legolas only nodded in response, waiting for her to continue.

"After the past days events it has finally become clear to me where my duty lies, without the support of the Fay I would not be here today, I owe them more than I can ever repay them, so I have decided to take my place as their Princess as my Father wishes and do what I can with the time I have hear." Aranel paused briefly, locking eyes with Legolas, trying to read his thoughts. Legolas did not need to hear what else she had to say, the forced formality of it all, the pain of her crushed spirit radiating off her through a mask she had not yet mastered was all he needed. And yet, even though he knew what her next words would be, he also knew he could not avoid the crushing blow she was about to deal, no matter how he prepared himself.

Finally Aranel continued. "It has also made me see where my affections should lie." Aranel stopped, her eyes flicking away briefly as she took a deep breathe before gazing back at Legolas. "Evandar has done nothing but support me in this, and I shall repay him by supporting him in whatever he chooses to undertake. I will leave with the Fay in the next coming days, and upon my return to our kingdom I will become Evandar's wife and Queen."

Legolas, who had been preparing for pain and anger to name a few, was surprised by the complete numbness he felt, the emptiness that seemed to wash over him and he wondered whether he would ever be able to feel anything again. Aranel stood before him, he noticed she was shaking slightly with suppressed emotion, and somewhere in the emptiness he admired her for it, she would make a strong and just Queen.

Legolas looked away and stood in silence, coming to his own resolve. He took in the complete lack of emotion, knowing he was in shock and it would hit him eventually, but happy for the moment in its mocking security, letting her words seep slowly into his soul. Finally he sighed and looked back at her, she draw her breathe in slightly and he wondered uncaringly what she saw, but continued on, saying simply, "If that is your wish than I shall not stand in your way."

Aranel felt her resolve start to crumble at his seemingly uncaring words. _That's it! You're not going to fight for me? For us! _she thought, unsure whether she was upset or angry or perhaps both, but sure this was not the response she wanted. She wanted Legolas to show her what she meant to him, to yell, to scream his anger and defiance at her, even to cry and beg for her to reconsider, anything but this impersonal acceptance of something that was shattering her into a million pieces.

They both stared at each other then, for what seemed to be an age, hurt, anger and above all fear eating away at both as they took the other in. What each saw almost broke them. Almost. Aranel, though she had never been very good at reading Legolas recognised the difference in him immediately. He had hardened his heart against her just as she had to him. He was shutting her out for the final time. Legolas was now a stranger to her. Legolas saw much the same in her. At his words Aranel had finally overcome her difficultly with hiding her emotions from him, he had watched as her eyes, the window into her very soul had suddenly gone blank, even dull and he wondered briefly if she felt the same emptiness as he did. There was one thing her knew for certain, she had ruthlessly cut him out of her life, shut him out of her heart. She, like him, was a stranger.

They remained like this for a moment longer, Aranel silently willing Legolas do something, anything to tell her that he loved her, wanted her, needed her, knowing if he did the last of her resolve would vanish and she would never be able to turn her back on him again, Legolas desperately restraining himself from doing anything of the kind, trying to abide by her wishes. Finally, when neither made any move nor uttered another word, Aranel looked away with unseeing eyes as the end slowly settled around them much like dust settling after a devastating storm, each afraid to even move for fear of disturbing it.

Finally Aranel nodded, glancing back at Legolas and catching his eyes one last time. After amount she nodded slightly again before heading out the door without a word, the slight thud as she closed it gently even seeming too loud in the calm after the storm.

Her feet lead her back to her room unconsciously and she closed the door on the world she had come to know, on the one person that meant so much to her she would never have the right words to tell them so, and sat in the dark empty room that reflected her emotions exactly and stared at her hands, wondering why they were shaking as if she'd just faced her deepest fear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know it's short, and I know it's not happy like a lot you guys are so desperately wanting it to be, but it's not over yet, there's still quite a bit to come, a few more things that need to happen so yeah, it will get happier! I promise! Anyway sorry about the wait, back at uni, final year, things are hectic etc. etc. Please Read and Review!


	23. Heading Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Lord of the rings! Tolkien does however so I guess we all have him to thank.

Chapter 23: Heading Home.

Aranel stood on the steps leading into the Elven palace and waited. She had been there for some time, in her haste to get going she had managed to make herself extremely early. It had been a few days since her final encounter with Legolas, she had not heard from him and had seem very little of him, he appeared to be making himself as scarce as she was. The only time she had seen him and he had not avoided her had been at dinner the previous night. Legolas had seen her sitting in her usual spot at the table and had stopped, looking at her in confusion. For, despite what she had told him Aranel had not left with the rest of the Fay, her plans had changed suddenly the night after she had spoken with him. She had had a sudden unquenchable need to talk to her mother, to see her brother. She needed to talk to them, to tell them what had happened and that she forgave her mother for never telling her about her father, and tell her brother that he really wasn't the idiot she had supposed he was before she turned her back on it all and left for her new life. And so she stood now, waiting for Gandalf to take her back to the spot where she had managed to stumble across this completely different world, while Illindor and Evandar had left her to do this alone.

She was lost in thoughts of home when a hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder, making her jump.

Gandalf smiled kindly at her, "Are you ready child?" he asked her quietly. Aranel nodded her response as she watched the stable boys lead a pair of horses out, ready saddled towards them. She had had a few lessons while she had been there but she didn't look forward to the ride ahead of her. "They are Elven horses, they will not let you fall." Gandalf assured her as he watched her suddenly concerned face. Aranel did not reply as she concentrated on getting onto the horse, managing it quite ungracefully. Gandalf turned to make sure she was ready, before slowly heading off, Aranel's horse following placidly by itself more than Aranel guiding it and she was grateful for it.

The ride was quite slow but despite everything Aranel started to recognise the area far to soon for her liking. They crested a hill and she recognised the spot where she had stood, realising that she had wondered very far from home and marvelled at the amount of time that had past and everything that had happened to her. And then she remembered what Gandalf had told her, that despite the many months that had past here, to her family it would have been a matter of a couple of hours. She suddenly felt the old fear of how she was going to explain her absence to her mother, then realised that that was the least of her worries.

She felt the horse come to a stop beneath her and looked up to see Gandalf dismounting, and upon looking at her surroundings she realised that this was the exact spot she had first met Legolas. She almost smiled at the memory, even though she had been upset at the time in hind sight the situation was quite comical, and she would have smiled had the pain of thinking of Legolas not been to much.

Gandalf helped her off the horse, turning to her, "Aranel, this is as far as I go. I cannot come with you and I doubt you'd want me there anyway." He smiled briefly at this before continuing, "I cannot wait for you either, it will probably be months before your return here, so take the horse with you. And don't look so doubtful," he added quickly at Aranel's expression, "your father assures me the horse will make it into your world and I myself know it will be able to get you back to the Elven kingdom upon your return."

Aranel still looked at the horse doubtfully and Gandalf chuckled to himself.

"Well I guess this is it then." Aranel said quietly.

"You'll be fine Aranel, and don't be to hard on them." He replied winking at her.

Aranel smiled and nodded to herself. "Thanks for everything Gandalf."

"You make it sound like you're never coming back! You'll be back here in a few hours!"

Aranel smiled again at Gandalf's attempts to lighten her mood. "Right then, well I suppose I'd best be off."

"Indeed, I'll see you soon child." Gandalf replied kindly, mounting his horse and turning it back in the direction he had come.

"See ya Gandalf." Aranel called over her shoulder as Gandalf road off, leaving her and the horse alone. "Well, it's just you and me now." She said to the horse who just snorted in reply. Aranel sighed and looked ahead of her, taking a deep breath and then heading home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The transition had been just as smooth as it had been before, one moment Aranel was surrounded by the Mirkwood forest, the next by Australian bush, the horse, as Gandalf had said, appeared to be taking it all in its stride.

Now Aranel stood a little way off from her back gate, staring down at her house, her home for her entire life, watching the shadows moving behind the lite curtains and wondering what to do next. She looked down at herself and suddenly felt ridiculous in the Elven dress and the delicate, intricate jewellery she was wearing. She had wanted to make a good impression of her new life but now she was desperate to be back in her old jeans and a t-shirt.

"Well, there's nothing for it now. I'm a Princess damn it, so it's time to start acting like one."

The horse snorted once again in return and Aranel held her chin up high in confidence and marched down to the front gate, tying the horse to the gate post and continued marching all the way up to the door before she faulted, hand on the door knob. She could hear her mothers muffled voice ranting about something and her brother's emotionless replies, T.V blaring amongst it all and she could see the scene in front of her eyes. Once she would have wondered in, plonked herself in front of the T.V. with her brother and perhaps argued about what to watch, both of them not really listening to her mother but giving the odd 'yeah' or 'ok' as a reply to what ever it was she had asked them to do. And then Aranel thought of what would be happening back in the Elven kingdom, she wondered how much time had past already, whether she would be sitting down to a meal with the rest of the court or perhaps wondering through the gardens, and then she wondered what Legolas was doing, if so much time was passing that he barely gave her a thought anymore, or perhaps he had never really given her a thought in the first place. All this was running through her mind when she heard her brother's suddenly raised voice.

"Hey mum, come and have a look at this, there's a horse tied to our back post." Aranel suddenly realised her brother was looking out through the curtains and panic took hold of her. Before she could do anything about it though, the door suddenly flew open and her brother came cor rearing out and almost ran right into her.

"Who are…" he began upon seeing her, stopping suddenly to stare.

"Quit staring," Aranel muttered uncomfortably, "Where's mum, I have a lot I need to talk to her about." Aranel continued, brushing past her brother and into the living room. "MUM" she called out, and waited impatiently for the reply.

Her mothers voice came wafting out of the kitchen and was growing steadil0y louder, "Where the hell have you been Aranel, when I got home and you weren't here… I mean you know I don't like you just wondering off without telling…" She came to a sudden stop however upon rounding the corner and seeing Aranel, standing in the middle of the lounge and looking very out of place in her elegant Elven dress, silks sweeping about her feet and jewels gleaming dully at her throat.

"Oh gods." Her mother murmured and sank quickly into a chair, her brother turning the TV onto mute, intent on still watching even if he couldn't listen, though her mother didn't seem to notice. "You know." Was all she whispered, looking desperately at her daughter.

Aranel was in fact quite shocked that she hadn't had to explain a thing, her mother seemed to know exactly what was going on, but then she supposed she knew what it was to meet someone from another world. Aranel walked over to her and sat slowly in the chair opposite.

Aranel's mother sat and stared at her daughter and the silence that followed became very uncomfortable. When it became clear that she was not going to say anything more Aranel decided that perhaps if she told her side of the story her mother, after all these years, might finally begin to open up to her.

"Yes, I know. I know everything…" She began. Once Aranel started talking she found the words came a lot easier than she had imagined. She explained everything that had happened to her, from how she had managed to wonder into the world she now belonged to, to her engagement to Evandar, at which point her brother finally cut in to add his opinion of what he thought of his sister as a queen. The only thing she did not mention was Legolas. It was hard, most of her life in the Elven kingdom had involved him and it took a lot of creative editing on Aranel's part but she managed to only mention him in passing and without any hint of the memories that came to the surface with the mention of his name, and at some point during her recital of events she became quite confident in herself and her place amongst her people, Aranel almost had herself convinced that she could be a queen let alone her mother.

Finally Aranel found herself running out of words to say and she fell silent again and sat watching her mother who had remained silent.

"So you can do magic and stuff right?" her brother suddenly asked, he had looked thoughtful for a while now, his eyes flicked from the T.V. to Aranel and back again.

"Err, yes I'm still learning but I can do little." Aranel replied, giving her brother a strange look, not entirely sure where he was going with this.

He looked back at Aranel and then nodded at the image on the T.V. "So could you make her appear or whatever cos that would be awesome-"

"Turn that bloody thing off for gods sake." Her mother snapped, cuffing him over the head and turning back to Aranel.

"What! I'm just trying to show an interest in Aranel's life." He replied in defence, raising his shoulders and trying to look innocent.

"You know it makes sense I'm only partly related to you." Aranel murmured.

Everyone fell silent at her comment; apparently the sudden revealing of her parentage was still a shock to them.

"Oh come on we just sat here and discussed it!" Aranel snapped.

"I know love, it's just…" her mother trailed off, leaving them in silence again.

"I don't really want to know details mum but…well…did you love him? My father I mean." Aranel asked after a moment. Aranel's mum just stared at her hands, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. "I...I don't mean to… it's just that… he loved you, I was just wondering if you felt…"Aranel trailed off, suddenly very uncomfortable. No one said anything and Aranel stood slowly, the reality of the situation settling on her. In some childish part of her mind she had imagined coming back to a happy, warm family, where everything would be explained and she would be embraced for who she truly was. The reality of the matter was that she now had absolutely nothing in common with her brother, he was more a stranger to her now than ever, and as for her mother, it was clear she wasn't ready for answers, or questions for that matter and Aranel realised that this, after all, was not where she belonged, and never had been.

Aranel looked out through the part in the curtains, it was dark outside. It had taken longer than she had expected to explain everything.

"Well, time will be getting away from me." She said quietly looking back at them. "Thankyou for letting me explain, I couldn't just vanish and not let you know I was ok."

Her mother nodded in response, still staring at her hands.

"Well sis, I guess this is it then." Her brother said standing and coming over to embrace her quickly. "Give 'em hell, k?" he murmured to her.

Aranel smirked at him. "Will do." She murmured back. "I'll come back as often as I can, try and keep you up to date with everything." She said to her mother who just nodded yet again in reply.

"Well, Sweet water and light laughter till we meet next." Aranel said quietly, the Elven farewell leaving her lips before she could stop herself. It sounded odd in the context she was currently in but then it seemed appropriate. She turned and made her way to the door, her mother's voice stopping her at the last moment.

"You're father use to say that, all the time. Except for the last time he left." She murmured almost to herself. "I just wanted you to know" She continued "… before you leave…I did love him, very much…and I love you to…very much."

Aranel nodded, walking back over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her, resting her head gently on top of hers.

"I know." Aranel murmured. "Love you to mum…goodbye."

And with that Aranel let go, walking back to the door and closing it gently behind her, leaning against the door and taking a deep breathe, staring up at the stars. Finally she sighed and made her way back to the horse who whinnied upon seeing her.

"What do say we head home then?" And she untied him and led him back down the path she had come earlier that evening.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I know it didn't have anything to do with the Legolas and Evandar situation but I had to get it out of the way, it annoys me when families just seem to disappear in these things. Anyway, sorry it took me ages as well. It's a bit longer than usual though, I know that doesn't make up for much but it helps right! Please Read and Review!


End file.
